El príncipe legendario de Equestria
by CarlosDNQ 96
Summary: La princesa Celestia sufre por haber exiliado a su hermana luna. Pero un pequeño niño saiyajin que callo en equestria le dara un nuevo sentido a su vida, y no solo cambiara su vida, sono también de todos los ponis.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo la nueva historia que les prometí, decidí adelantar su publicación por que si XD. Espero la disfruten. Y déjenme decirles que para este fanfic, me inspiré en los fics del autor llamado** **"Yordisz"** **. se las recomiendo al que no las conozca o son nuevos en fanfiction, X3**

 **Obviamente respeto los derechos del autor, y si él escogió a sus personajes de DBZ favoritos para hacer tan buenas y increíbles historias, entonces yo hice lo mismo. Además, como dice el titulo este fic también es un pequeño homenaje a Broly, ya que al fin Toriyama lo hiso canon en esta nueva película de DBS, y es por muy encima mi personaje preferido de todo DB.**

 **Ya sin más pérdida de tiempo, los dejo con el 1er capítulo de esta nueva historia.**

 **Nota: Este fic tendrá acción, romance, violencia extrema, gore, lenguaje ofensivo, situaciones subidas de tono ("sin lemon") entre otras cosas mas X3. Ahora sí, que disfruten el cap.**

 **(Dragón ball Z y My Little Pony no me pertenecen, esta historia es solo de un fan para los fans de ambas series)**

 **El príncipe legendario de equestria.**

 **Capitulo 1.**

Equestria. Una tierra mágica habitada por ponis de diferentes especies y otras criaturas mitológicas como son los minutaros, grifos entre otras más. Un lugar pacifico y donde la armonía se respira en el aire, y la vida allí es bastante pacifica allí, y más que todo los ponis son gobernados por dos princesas las cuales una rige el día, y la otra gobierna la noche, y que también es la que vela y protege los sueños.

Pero qué pasaría si un ser de otro mundo apareciera, y que este sea el poseedor de un poder desconocido y casi semejante al de un dios, viniera a estas pacificas tierras? Sería una amenaza de proporciones colosales? O seria una especie de justiciero que pelearía contra seres fuera de lugar y amenazas intergalácticas que desean conquistar a tan hermoso lugar.

Lo veremos a continuación.

 **Canterlot.**

La gran ciudad capital de toda equestria, donde viven los ponis de alta clase y también es el hogar de una de sus gobernantes. La princesa Celestia, la gobernante del día, una de las ponis más respetadas y queridas por todos.

Sin embargo en estos momentos la princesa del sol, no está pasando muy buenos momentos, y es debido a que ya hace un buen tiempo atrás, ella desterró a su hermana, la princesa Luna. La envidia y los celos hacia Celestia, y el hecho que sus súbditos no apreciaran sus noches, la llevo a convertirse en Nightmare Moon. Se llevo a cabo una pelea entre ambas alicornios, y en el clímax de la batalla Celestia uso los elementos de la armonía, las cuales mandaron a la yegua de la noche al exilio en la luna por al menos 1000 años aproximadamente.

Después de ese trágico día, Celestia se sintió culpable por lo que paso, no había un solo día que no llorara y pasara las noches en vela por la ausencia de su hermana, y el hecho del como debía de estar sufriendo su hermana, sola en la fría y desolada luna.

Aunque ella aparentaba ser fuerte como una roca frente a sus súbditos, en el fondo se sentía como la peor escoria que existiera en equestria, se odiaba a sí misma, se avergonzaba de sí misma, entre otras cosas más, sin embargo lo peor de esto era que ahora ella también se sentía sola, su hermana era la única con quien compartía, reía, y se divertía en unas ocasiones. Pero ahora con lo de su partida, su corazón se sentía vacio y necesitaba algo para llenar esa soledad, y la tristeza que sentía y que estrujaba fuertemente su corazón. Pero hoy es el día que su vida cambiaria, no solo el de ella, sino el de todos los ponis de equestria.

El día era brillante como de costumbre, el cielo estaba despejado por cortesía de los pegasos encargados del clima, y la vida cotidiana de los ponis de Canterlot era bastante tranquila.

La princesa del sol se encontraba mirando el hermoso cielo azul desde el balcón de su habitación, sin embargo ese día para ella era oscuro, ya que se cumplían casi 1000 años desde mando al exilio a luna, y la alicornio blanca derramaba lagrimas en silencio por la culpa que sentía, pero debía de ser fuerte por el bien de ella misma y el de sus pequeños ponis.

Sin embargo cuando se disponía a ir al salón de su trono a hacer sus deberes reales, una poderosa sensación ataco sus sentidos y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, rápidamente volvió a su ventana y miro hacia el cielo como en búsqueda de algo, o más bien de alguien.

 _(Nota. Cambiare un poco los acontecimientos de DBZ un poco, pero no les daré muchos detalles al respecto XD)_

¿Qué es esta energía que se aproxima? – Se preguntaba Celestia mirando el cielo en muchas direcciones. 

Luego de unos segundos de buscar con la mirada, logra divisar una especie de objeto que caía del cielo, un meteorito quizás, pero al parecer de él es donde se siente esa poderosa energía que sintió ase un momento, el objeto venia envuelto en llamas debido a su entrada en la atmosfera equestre y el cual cayó estrepitosamente a las afueras de Canterlot. Los habitantes de la ciudad que pasaban por las calles también lograron ver el extraño objeto volador, se preguntaban de que se trataba y otros sentían cierto temor por lo que podría ser, y si se tratara de una amenaza para equestria? O estaban bajo ataque de algún reino desconocido? O era algún fenómeno astronómico? Esas eran las preguntas que se hacían todos por esta situación.

Rápidamente Celestia llamo a sus guardias para organizar una misión de recuperación del objeto extraño, donde ella decidió incluirse ya que tenía una extraña sensación que le decía que debía ir también a esa expedición.

Ya en los terrenos cercanos de la ciudad capital de equestria, la princesa del sol quien iba al frente de la armada de al menos unos 20 guardias, armados y preparados para cualquier amenaza que se presentase.

Parecía que el misterioso objeto había caído cerca de un pequeño bosque cerca de allí, ya que al entrar vieron algunos árboles arrancados por la fuerza del impacto, también algunos carbonizados por el calor que transmitía dicha cosa, y el rastro de una zanja en la tierra, la cual era debido a que lo que sea que fuera esa cosa derrapo por el suelo hasta detenerse. La princesa y los guardias estaban sorprendidos por el nivel de destrucción que este causo y si eso hubiera caído en medio de Canterlot, más de un poni podía haber salido herido o peor.

Con forme los ponis se acercaban se podía escuchar una especie de llanto de alguien, y lo curioso era que el llanto parecía ser el de un niño, más específicamente el de un bebé.

\- Princesa, está escuchando ese llanto también? – pregunto uno de los guardias a la gobernante del día.

\- claro que lo escucho, debemos darnos prisa puede que alguien este herido! – decía Celestia con algo de preocupación de que alguien resultara afectado por esta situación.

\- entendido! – decían los guardias acelerando su caminata.

El objeto había caído bastante lejos, al menos unos 3 km fuera de la ciudad, al acercarse más los gemidos y lloriqueos del niño eran más fuertes, hasta que finalmente dieron con la cosa que callo de los cielos, era una especie de esfera redonda echa de metal de color blanca con una ventana de cristal color roja.

\- manténganse alerta por cualquier cosa – decía el guardia de mayor rango al resto que preparaban sus lanzas por cualquier cosa que se presentase.

\- alto! – Grito Celestia haciendo que todos se detuvieran – escuchen bien – dijo, y todos captaron que el llanto del infante provenía de la extraña esfera metálica.

\- al parecer los llantos provienen del interior de esa cosa – aclaraba un guardia.

\- pero como llego un niño ahí adentro? – pregunto otro guardia confundido.

\- hay que echarle un vistazo a esa cosa para poder sacarlo de ahí – dijo otro acercándose con cautela a la nave junto con otros tres.

La princesa también se disponía a intentar sacar al niño de la nave, pero unos guardias se lo impedían solo por seguridad. Los que inspeccionaban la esfera la tocaban con cuidado con las puntas de sus lanzas hasta que desde el cristal que tenía, lograron ver al infante, pero esa cosa era tan oscura que no les permitía verlo con claridad.

Siguieron revisándola, hasta que uno de los guardias lo pateo accidentalmente, y esto provoco que una especie de compuerta se abriera y revelaba al pequeño que traía adentro. Celestia les pidió a los guardias que la dejaran pasar, cosa que obedecieron, los 3 sementales que revisaban la nave se quedaban viendo con mucha impresión al pequeño pasajero del medio de transporte extraterrestre.

Al acercarse más a la nave, la gobernante de equestria quedo sorprendida por lo que vio;

Se veía a un niño varón, el cual tendría al menos unos días de haber nacido, no era un poni como ellos, no tenia pelaje solo exceptuando solo que tenía un poco de cabello en su pequeña cabeza, la cual para su edad su cabellera era algo larga, no tenia cascos, sino extremidades como las de un mono, y lo que más resaltaba de este bebé era la larga cola de mono color café que tenia.

Los presentes estaban sin palabras, no tenían ni la menor idea de que especie resultaba ser este pequeño, era alguien que jamás habían visto en equestria.

\- este princesa, Que deberíamos hacer con esta criatura? – preguntaba uno de los guardias a la gobernante del día.

\- concuerdo con eso princesa, que deberíamos hacer? – preguntaba otro guardia, sin embargo la mencionada no respondió.

La princesa Celestia no les prestaba atención a sus acompañantes, ya que ella estaba más concentrada en la pequeña criatura, la cual dejaba poco a poco de llorar, y posaba sus ojos color negro azabache con los hermosos ojos rosas de la alicornio, y por alguna razón su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza con solo verlo, un pequeño pero notorio sonrojo apareció en su rostro, lo cual su pelaje no ayudaba mucho a ocultarlo. Ella desconocía el porqué? Pero algo le decía que este niño venido de las estrellas, había llegado para calmar su atormentado corazón y llenar esa soledad en la que estaba a merced por mucho tiempo.

\- princesa? – decía un guardia confundido por la actitud de su gobernante, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

\- princesa, le ocurre algo, se siente mal? – dijo otro guardia esta vez elevando un poco la voz y esto hiso que la alicornio saliera de su trance.

\- eh? Oh sí, hay que llevarlo al castillo de inmediato y con un medico, a ver si no tiene alguna lesión grave – decía Celestia recuperando la compostura.

\- entendido, pero que hacemos con esta cosa? – preguntaba un guardia, refiriéndose a la nave saiyajin.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, una especie de grabación de voz se activo, y se pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre maduro en ella.

" _Broly, hijo mío, se que eres muy pequeño todavía para entender este mensaje, pero déjame decirte que yo, tu padre paragas, te envié a un planeta muy lejos del dominio de nuestro rey, el rey Vegeta. El te considera un monstruo, por el hecho de que naciste con un poder equivalente al de un guerrero de clase alta, y planeaba asesinarte de inmediato, pero yo le rogué que no lo hiciera y que viera que tu tenias un gran potencial para convertirte en el saiyajin más poderoso que haiga existido en el universo, pero él se negó a escucharme, y dijo que jamás tendrías control de tu poder y acabarías con destruir el planeta vegeta. Por impedir que te lastimaran, ahora me consideraron un traidor, y todos los guerreros de nuestra raza nos casaron a ambos._

 _Tu madre desafortunadamente murió, y yo al protegerte resulte herido de gravedad. No me queda mucho tiempo ahora, ahora configure las coordenadas de la nave a la galaxia numero 921, y que la computadora cambie luego a piloto automático mientras analiza los planetas que allí estén con una atmosfera y que sea perfecta para albergar vida, y donde el rey vegeta ni algún otro saiyajin puedan rastrearte. Ugh… esto es todo, de verdad lo siento hijo mío, no quería que esto te pasara, tal vez no tengas idea de tu poder, pero cuando crezcas serás el ser más poderoso del universo, nadie podría superar tu fuerza, yo confió plenamente en ello. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte ahora, ya muy pronto voy a morir, pero déjame decirte que eres mi gran orgullo Broly y conviértete en el saiyajin más fuerte que allá existido, y demuéstrales a ese montón de envidiosos y arrogantes saiyajines que se equivocaron contigo. Serás una legenda en todo el universo. Cuídate mi pequeño Broly"_

Cuando la grabación termino, todos estaban estupefactos por la revelación, el pequeño sufrió mucho antes de venir y aun corría el riesgo de que lo encontraran. Además de que el chico nació con un don, pero fue despreciado por su propia raza, rechazado y para peor ser cazado por los mismos, y esto le costó la vida de su familia en el proceso. En pocas palabras el pobre e inocente infante no tenía nada, ni a nadie, era un huérfano que no tenía un lugar el cual llamar hogar y no tenia familia para amar. A la vez era buscado por los habitantes de su reino para matarlo, por ser considerado un monstruo.

Al escuchar todo eso, hizo que el corazón de la yegua alicornio se hiciera pedazos, no podía creer todo lo que este niño sufrió, el que sus padres pagaran los platos rotos y el rechazo de su propia especie era indignante y a la vez triste. Ahora entendía mejor a su hermana, por no ser tan valorada como a ella.

Las lagrimas de tristeza recorrían sus ojos, esta vez era diferente, sus lagrimas eran de lastima por la pobre criatura que venía de otro mundo en busca de refugio, comida y agua, y lo más importante, una nueva vida.

\- princesa? – pregunto un de los guardias, al ver que la yegua tomo al bebe saiyajin entre sus cascos, y lo abrazo con mucho cariño, mientras derramaba lagrimas en silencio.

\- desháganse de esa cosa – dijo la alicornio del día, recomponiendo la compostura – llévenla a un lugar donde nunca la encuentren. Dijo con voz seria.

\- está segura princesa? – pregunto otro con dudas

\- sí, este niño ya sufrió demasiado, mientras menos sepa quién es, estará seguro con nosotros – aseguro Celestia con determinación ya que no quería que el niño sufriera más de lo que ya vivió.

\- como ordene princesa! – exclamaron todos los sementales que empezaron a hacer su labor de ocultar la nave extraterrestre.

Con eso Celestia se puso más tranquila, puso al infante saiyajin encima de su lomo, y decidió regresar con él a Canterlot, ya que de seguro el bebe tendría hambre, necesitaba un buen baño y finalmente dormir, pero antes de eso lo llevaría donde un medico para una revisión por alguna herida que tenga o algo por el estilo.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno hasta aquí la introducción de esta nueva historia, espero les haiga gustado, si me preguntan del porque me adelante en publicar esta historia es porque…**

 **Pinkie: porque esa fue mi idea jijiji…**

 **Yo: si, fue de… espera, pinkie? De donde diablos saliste? (le pregunto a esta poni imperactiva)**

 **Pinkie: jijiji… es un secreto bobito (dice de manera burlona)**

 **Yo: ugh, para que me molesto en preguntar! (digo algo molesto)**

 **Pinkie: jijiji… oye Carlitos, crees que dejarías despedir la historia contigo? (me pregunta haciendo los ojitos de cachorro otra vez)**

 **Yo: (lo pienso por un momento) claro que puedes, pero a cambio quiero unos cupcakes de chocolate con maní, ya que es hora del café, ok? (le digo con una sonrisa)**

 **Pinkie: oki doki loki (dice con una sonrisa)**

 **Yo: jejeje… gracias, y bueno ahora si les deseo un gran PU…**

 **Pinkie: ejem… (Me dice con cara seria, ups…)**

 **Yo: jeje… corrijo, pinkie y yo les deseamos un gran ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los lectores de mis historias jeje.**

 **Pinkie: espera! Aun te falta algo (dice recordándome algo, pero que era? Así, ya me acorde)**

 **Yo: ya me acorde, y les deseo un feliz halloween por adelantado jejeje… bueno ya con eso nos despedimos jeje.**

 **Pinkie y yo: hasta otra… cuídense! XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El príncipe legendario de equestria.**

 **Capitulo 2.**

La princesa Celestia junto a un par de guardias que decidieron escoltarla, regresaban a la ciudad de Canterlot, mientras que el pequeño saiyajin Broly viajaba en el lomo de la alicornio, y miraba con mucha curiosidad los alrededores ya que eran muy coloridos y sumamente hermosos.

Celestia no podía evitar desviar su mirada hacia al bebé alienígena, y al ver que el niño veía con mucha curiosidad y confusión su alrededor, no pudo evitar sentir pena por el pequeño, ya que su raza lo consideraba un engendro, y sus padres murieron intentando protegerlo, además de que no tenía un lugar a donde ir.

Todo lo que tuvo que sufrir esta pobre e inocente criatura era horrible, no era justo que lo trataran como un monstruo por haber nacido con un "don" que nadie más tenía, y que podía ser muy bien aprovechado en un futuro. Pero el miedo y la envidia tenían sus cartas en este asunto, y es por eso que decidieron eliminarlo para que no se convirtiera en una amenaza. Pero debido a eso, su familia tuvo que sacrificarse para evitar que algo malo le sucediera, y lo mandaron justamente con ellos. Lo mandaron a un lugar donde prácticamente estaría seguro del peligro, y que ninguna amenaza de su tierra natal logre encontrarlo.

Tras pensar en todo eso, la alicornio no podía evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas por el saiyajin, ya que no era justo que lo expulsaran de su hogar, no era justo que le quitaran a sus padres, no era justo que lo rechazaran por ser diferente a los demás. No era justo! Y ella como gobernante lo sabía muy bien.

Decidió no mortificarse más por eso, debía llevar al niño con un medico para que le hicieran un chequeo, luego darle algo de comer ya que debería de tener hambre, y finalmente que durmiera un poco.

 **Canterlot.**

Ya en la ciudad capital de equestria, la princesa iba pasando por las calles, a un paso lento para no asustar al ser que tenia encima de ella. Los ponis que pasaban por allí hacían reverencias ante su gobernante, pero sin embargo todos se sorprendían al ver a una pequeña criatura que llevaba Celestia en su lomo. No era un poni ya que no tenía cascos, sin un cuerno, ni tampoco alas. Era una especie de mono lampiño, ya que no tenia pelaje en su cuerpo, solo exceptuando un poco de cabello en su cabeza, y lo más raro de este ser, era que tenía una cola como la de un simio en su retaguardia.

Muchas preguntas se empezaron a formar en las cabezas de los ponis; que era esa criatura bípeda que cargaba la princesa? De donde provenía? Acaso sería peligroso? Esas eran las preguntas que se hacían todos en general, pero había otras reacciones diferentes.

Algunos lo miraban con curiosidad, otros lo miraban con admiración, otros con algo de aberración, ya que no debería de estar en este lugar y menos ser cargado por la gobernante de equestria, y a otros les parecía muy lindo y adorable. (Esto más en parte de las yeguas)

Sin embargo la princesa del sol no prestaba atención a los comentarios de sus súbditos, ya que no le importaban en ese momento, su única responsabilidad ahora era el pequeño que cargaba a sus espaldas.

Ya en el castillo, Celestia directamente se dirigió al centro médico de ahí. Mientras pasaba por los pasillos, el bebé saiyajin veía con mucho asombro la arquitectura del lugar, ella al ver como el chico se quedaba maravillado con el lugar, Celestia sonreía con cariño, ya que se esperaba esa reacción de él.

-¿Te gusta el lugar pequeño? – preguntaba Celestia con ternura, y el niño al escucharla empezó a reírse inocentemente.

Siguiendo con el pequeño recorrido, ya casi llegando al centro médico, el bebé nota un enorme vitral, el cual muestra a la yegua que lo cargaba y ve a otra casi igual a ella, y ambas usaban unas piedras de varios colores en contra de un ser muy extraño con diferentes partes de animales.

El niño comenzó a balbucear, haciendo que la alicornio blanca se detuviera y mirara al lugar que el niño observaba. Al ver lo que era, se puso algo triste al ver el vitral, y esto es notado por el pequeño que volteo a ver a la yegua que lo recogió, este miraba confundido la reacción de Celestia, pero rápidamente la princesa siguió su camino hasta llegar a su destino.

\- disculpe doctor, tiene un momento? – pregunta Celestia que va entrando al centro médico del castillo.

\- oh… princesa, es bueno verla por aquí, claro que tengo tiempo para atenderla – decía el poni medico que hizo una reverencia ante su gobernante.

\- en realidad…es a alguien más que necesito que atienda – dice Celestia con tranquilidad.

\- en serio? Entonces quien necesita de mi ayuda? – pregunta el doctor confundido, ya que la princesa "aparentemente" venia sola.

\- me refiero a él – dice la alicornio, mostrando al niño saiyajin que cargaba sobre su lomo, al verlo el doctor se queda sorprendido, al ver un extraño ser que jamás había visto en su vida. No era un potro, mas parecía un mono sin pelo ya que su cola lo delataba.

\- p-princesa… q-que es…? - el poni doctor no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que la princesa lo interrumpió.

\- luego se lo explico, ahora quiero que le haga un chequeo para saber si este bebé no tiene algún daño o complicación – dice la gobernante del día, con algo de seriedad.

\- de acuerdo, le haré unos exámenes, pero será un poco complicado ya que su fisionomía es diferente – dice el doctor con seriedad.

Así el médico le hiso unas pruebas y revisiones al pequeño saiyajin, unas pruebas de vista y oído, también sacarle un pequeña muestra de sangre para unos análisis, entre otras cosas más.

Un par de horas después, Celestia estaba afuera del consultorio, se sentía muy angustiada por la salud del pequeño Broly. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que el poni medico tenía el diagnostico de sus pruebas.

\- bueno… ya tengo su diagnostico princesa – dice el semental con los papeles de los resultados del chequeo de Broly.

\- y bien doctor? Como está el pequeño? – pregunta Celestia preocupada, ya que temía que Broly tuviera algún daño colateral o parecido, después de haber abandonado su hogar.

\- tranquila princesa, sus resultados salieron mejor de lo que esperaba – decía el poni, calmando la ansiedad de su gobernante.

\- "ufff" me alegra escuchar eso doctor – dice la gobernante del día, ya más tranquila de que todo estuviera bien.

\- si… pero lo que me sorprende mas de este niño es su ADN, dele un vistazo a esto – dice el doctor mostrándole su prueba de sangre a Celestia, y la cual queda sorprendida tras leer el resultado de su prueba.

\- doctor… siquiera esto es posible? No cree que esto sea un error de los análisis? Es prácticamente imposible! – dice Celestia muy confundida por lo que estaba leyendo.

\- yo también me hice esas preguntas princesa… pero al parecer los resultados no mienten. Créame, me asegure perfectamente si en realidad no era una equivocación, pero el resultado es siempre el mismo – dice el doctor también confundido.

\- esto tiene que ser una broma! – dice Celestia con los ojos como plato, mientras desviaba su mirada al bebé saiyajin, quien solo se reía de la cara cómica de la alicornio, y así ella miraba al pequeño y volvía a ver el documento medico.

(Esto no tiene sentido, como Broly puede tener estos tipos de genes? Tal vez sea por su cola o por alguna falla en su desarrollo. Pero esto ya es demasiado absurdo) – se decía la alicornio del día, todavía sin caber en que ese resultado le dijera eso, acerca de la composición genética del niño extraterrestre.

 _("haré una minúscula pausa aquí: Se preguntaran que es lo que Celestia y el doctor vieron en los resultados de ADN de Broly verdad? Pues lamentablemente los dejare con el beneficio de la duda, y quiero verlos a ustedes sacar sus propias conclusiones, ya que es una pequeña teoría que me acabo de inventar, pero quiero que ustedes la adivinen XD. Ya dicho esto continuemos con la historia jejeje…)_

 **Tiempo después, habitación de Celestia.**

En la recamara de la princesa del sol, Celestia usando su magia secaba el cabello de Broly después de bañarlo, ya que después de su visita al médico, se dirigió al comedor real, y le pidió a los cocineros que preparan algo de comer para el niño saiyajin, estos se sorprendieron también al ver al pequeño, pero hicieron lo que les ordenaron, y le hicieron una sopa especial ya que el niño todavía no tenia dientes. Pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos, del gran apetito que poseía este bebé, ya que se acabo como 20 platos de esta.

Luego Celestia se llevo al saiyajin a su habitación, y después decidió tomar un baño junto con el pequeño, al principio el niño era bastante inquieto por esto de tomar un baño, pero luego de un rato, la alicornio empezó a jugar con él, para así quitarle un poco el miedo. Al final termino de bañarlo, y también encargo que le trajeran unos cuantos pañales para el saiyajin, y prepararlo para dormir. Ahora debía de bajar el sol y subir la luna, lo cual era el momento más triste del día para ella.

Ella estando en el balcón de su habitación, mientras cargaba al pequeño saiyajin en su lomo, se preparaba para hacer su trabajo, y el pequeño Broly miraba con curiosidad como el cuerno de Celestia se iluminaba mientras el sol se oculta en el horizonte, y después la luna poco a poco va subiendo hasta su punto más alto en el firmamento.

Broly por un rato se quedo viendo la luna con extrañeza, sin embargo él se sentía algo extraño al ver el astro, cosa que lo hacía gemir por la incomodidad, y esto es notado por la alicornio blanca.

\- Mmmm… que ocurre Broly? Te sientes mal? – pregunta Celestia algo preocupada.

\- eh… eh… eh… - decía el mini saiyajin, apuntando con su mano, con dirección al astro de la noche.

Celestia dirigió su mirada a donde el pequeño estaba apuntando, y vio que a donde decía era a la luna, con tan solo verla esta se puso un poco decaída.

\- oh… hablas de la luna verdad? Bueno… no sé si me entiendas, pero allá esta mi hermana Luna, y ella está completamente sola en ese lugar – le decía Celestia al mini saiyajin, como si este pudiera entender sus palabras.

\- está ahí por mi culpa – decía con lagrimas en sus ojos – por descuidarme y de no prestar atención a que ella estaba sufriendo, termino odiándome y convirtiéndose en Nightmare Moon. Peleamos, y al final termine desterrándola a la luna – término de decir entre sollozos, claramente ganando una mirada de confusión de parte el pequeño saiyajin.

\- no hay un solo día o noche del que me pase lamentando por lo que pasó, fui una tonta… no debí de ser tan egoísta con ella, y en vez de preocuparme más por mis súbditos, debía de estar más cerca de Luna y ayudarla con sus problemas. Entonces nada de eso pudo haber ocurrido. Pero justo cuando me di cuenta, ya fue demasiado tarde. Ahora ella cumple una sentencia injusta estando sola en la fría, desolada, y oscura Luna – dice la princesa del sol derramando lágrimas de culpa y tristeza.

El infante se quedaba curioso al escuchar a la yegua contar su vida, aunque no podía entender del todo, no le gustaba ver a esa poni triste, así que decidió hacer algo por ella, movido por su propia inocencia.

El niño saiyajin empezó a acariciar la melena multicolor de la yegua, cosa que sorprendió a Celestia, por su acción tan inesperada.

\- Q-que estás haciendo Broly? – preguntaba Celestia, al sentir la pequeña extremidad del infante tocando su melena con suavidad.

\- uh… uh… - balbuceaba el mini saiyajin con una sonrisa en su cara, como queriendo decirle a Celestia _"no te preocupes mas",_ cosa que la alicornio entendió perfectamente, y esta se conmovió por la inocencia y la pureza del corazón del pequeño saiyajin.

\- "sniff" oh… Broly… - decía Celestia conmovida por el pequeño, así que lo hiso levitar con su magia, y le dio un tierno y cariñoso abrazo con sus cascos y con sus alas, y el pequeño le correspondió con el mismo gesto.

\- Gracias… "sniff" gracias por venir a mi vida, y gracias por sacarme del vacío de mi soledad. Muchas gracias mi pequeño Broly. Te quiero. – decía la princesa del sol con ternura, y con unas lagrimas de felicidad, ya que Broly había llegado a su vida para llenar el vacío de su corazón, que se olvidara de la tristeza, y se perdonara de la culpa.

Era oficial; Celestia rápidamente termino encariñándose y enlazado un vinculo muy especial con el niño proveniente de las estrellas, un ser con un corazón tan grande y puro, que no solo cambiaria su vida, sino la de todos los ponis de equestria en general.

Luego de ese enternecedor momento, era la hora de dormir, y Celestia acurrucaba al pequeño saiyajin en su pecho, abrazándolo de forma maternal, mientras ve como el infante se entregaba poco a poco al mundo de los sueños.

\- descansa… mi pequeño Broly, mañana será un muy buen día para los dos – dijo Celestia con ternura, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente al mini saiyajin.

\- Mmmm – susurraba el niño, acurrándose más en el pecho de la alicornio, sintiendo su calor y protección, además de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, los cuales eran acelerados debido al cariño que ella empezó a sentir por él, y al final ambos se durmieron abrazados con sonrisas en sus rostros y esperando a lo que les reparará el futuro.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero les gustara. Antes de irme, les daré unas cuantas aclaraciones sobre esta historia para que les queden claras, y también algunos mini spoilers:**

 **1\. El Broly que estoy usando en este fic, es el original, y no el de la película del 2019.**

 **2\. Broly tendrá participación en algunos acontecimientos de la serie, pero también incluiré a algunos personajes de DBZ y algunos villanos en especial, y si se lo preguntan. Sí… Goku, Vegeta y los demás, también tendrán aparición aquí, pero eso será para más adelante.**

 **3\. En el cap anterior dije que habría algunos cambios en la historia de DBZ y es cierto, pero aun así, no les diré nada al respecto XD, para que se den cuenta, sigan viendo la historia y verán a que me refiero con forme valla avanzando esta.**

 **4\. En el punto clímax de esta historia, haré que Broly pueda controlar su transformación de Súper saiyajin legendario por completo, justo como Kale lo hiso en DBS.**

 **5\. Broly tendrá un cambio de personalidad en esta historia, pero tranquilos! Mas adelante el mostrara su lado brutal, sádico y cruel, tal como todos lo conocemos.**

 **6\. Con respecto a que Broly tenga pareja en este fic, se me ocurrió una idea, pero mejor la planto en el cap siguiente, y después les hago una encuesta de quien seria la pareja de Broly en esta historia. En ese caso esperen hasta el próximo cap. Una cosa más, no consideren a Celestia, ya que ella será como una madre para el saiyajin legendario, así que ella inmediatamente queda descartada, igual sería el caso de Luna, para que les quede claro.**

 **7\. Y para terminar, si esta historia se vuelve muy popular, cuando la termine, haré una secuela donde lo incluya en DBS. Claro… solo es cuestión de ustedes que apoyen y sigan esta historia. "Y yo soy hombre de palabra… muajajajajajajaja" haaaa! Lo siento por eso, pero no pude evitar imitar al guasón XD.**

 **Eso sería todo por el momento. Espero apoyen esta historia, ya que tengo muchas ideas para esta, y quiero compartirlas con ustedes. Y a la vez que ustedes compartan y recomienden mi historia, y las que tengo publicadas también.**

 **Bueno ya no los aburro mas con todo este "blis blas y jim jam" XD.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos ustedes mis lectores, que me alientan a seguir escribiendo estas historias y les agradezco su apoyo.**

 **Gracias y hasta otra…**


	3. Chapter 3

**El príncipe legendario de equestria.**

 **Capitulo 3.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Canterlot, los ponis de alta clase pasaban por sus calles, algunos en sus trabajos, otros atendiendo en sus negocios, todo estaba completamente tranquilo. Pero en cambio, en el castillo de la princesa Celestia no lo estaba para nada.

\- Broly… ven aquí en este instante! – gritaba Celestia, la cual perseguía a un Broly de unos 9 o 10 años de edad, el cual vestía con solo un pantalón color blanco con una franela en vuelta alrededor de color purpura, y una especie de diadema de oro como un cinturón, usaba unos zapatos de color negro. De la cintura para arriba estaba su cuerpo expuesto, tenía una especie de collar de oro que colgaba en su cuello, en sus muñecas usaba muñequeras también echas de oro, y por ultimo en sus pantalones había un pequeño orificio en su retaguardia, para sacar su cola, y que la tenia enrollada en su cintura.

\- Ñeee… primero debes de atraparme madre… jajaja… - decía el niño saiyajin mientras se reía y le sacaba la lengua a la alicornio, mientras este volaba delante de ella. Así es, el niño saiyajin a una temprana edad, había mostrado su habilidad de volar, sin la necesidad de tener alas, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la princesa del sol, como a la guardia y a los empleados del castillo.

\- ohhhh… con que esas tenemos eh? Muy bien jovencito, entonces te seguiré tu jueguito – dice la alicornio con una sonrisa retadora, acto seguido ilumino su cuerno, y desapareció de en un as de magia, pillando desprevenido un poco al chico saiyajin.

Luego de eso, la yegua pasó de estar detrás de él, a estar al frente en un santiamén, con sus alas extendidas a todo dar, cerrándole el paso al niño.

\- Ya te tengo – dice la princesa del día, con una sonrisa confiada, ya que pensaba que esta vez lo atraparía.

\- Yo no lo creo – dice Broly de manera confiada, mientras desaparecía de la vista de Celestia, y apareció justo atrás de la alicornio, tomándola por sorpresa.

\- Que? – Celestia estaba asombrada de la velocidad que tenía su hijo adoptivo, de pasar a estar al frente de ella, a pasar a sus espaldas era sumamente increíble. Ella sabía que el saiyajin no poseía magia, pero sus habilidades físicas, cognitivas, y extrasensoriales, eran aun más desarrolladas que el de un poni normal, o de cualquier ser existente en equestria. Ciertamente el chico saiyajin y su raza eran seres sorprendentes.

\- Jah… esta vez yo te sorprendí! Debes intentar algo mejor que eso para atraparme – dice el chico saiyajin con una sonrisa, mientras flotaba en el aire y después se fue rápidamente del lugar.

\- (Sus poderes y habilidades se incrementan con forme pase el tiempo, enserio Broly me sorprende más cada día) – se decía Celestia en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa de orgullo, ya que su pequeño Broly se hacía más fuerte con el pasar del tiempo.

El pequeño juego del gato y el ratón, entre la yegua y el saiyajin duro al menos una hora, Celestia enserio se divertía hacer estos pequeños juegos, ya que a veces su trabajo de princesa la estresaba, y su hijo adoptivo al notar eso, decidió hacer una que otra pequeña travesura, para así sacar de la rutina un poco, a la única ser que veía como a su figura materna.

Celestia revisaba cuartos, pasillos, los jardines, la biblioteca, el campo de entrenamiento de la guardia, entre otros lugares más, buscando el paradero del travieso saiyajin, ella ya se estaba cansando de buscarlo, pero aun así le parecía divertido jugar de vez en cuando con su hijo, sin embargo en su mente, le dio por ir al único lugar que no había ido a buscar, en el salón del trono.

Ya llegando al salón de su trono, Celestia se movía con cautela, queriendo hacer un movimiento sorpresa para atrapar al pequeño saiyajin, miraba a su alrededor para percatarse de alguna señal del niño. Ya era el atardecer, y la luz del sol entraba por el lado de los vitrales del salón, y allí la yegua pudo notar una pequeña sombra justo detrás de su trono.

Ella puso una sonrisa confiada, y se empezaba a acercar de forma sigilosa a su asiento real, y veía como la sombra se empezaba a mover con forme ella se acercaba mas y mas.

\- Broooly… ya sé que estas ahí… ya no tienes a donde esconderte ahora…! - decía Celestia de forma juguetona, mientras ya estaba a unos centímetros de su trono. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, salto a la parte trasera del asiento.

\- Ajá…! Te atrapé! – dijo mientras miraba el lugar, pero lamentablemente no estaba allí, cosa que la confundió. Pero sin embargo sintió algo que calló justo encima de ella.

\- En realidad yo te atrapé, jijiji… - dijo el pequeño Broly con una risita, y que estaba montado en el lomo de Celestia.

\- jiji… está bien, me atrapaste, tu ganas esta vez. – dijo la princesa del día con una risa, y mirando con cariño al pequeño saiyajin.

\- jejeje… ha… por cierto, te la devuelvo – dice Broly, sacando algo de sus ropas, y era la corona de Celestia. Al parecer la travesura del saiyajin hoy, fue robarle su corona, y esta decidió perseguirlo para poder quitársela.

\- Gracias… no me siento bien si no la llevo puesta – dice la alicornio, haciendo levitar la corona con su magia, y colocándosela en su cabeza donde corresponde.

\- jeje… lo siento, solo quería que no te sintieras tan agotada por todo el trabajo de princesa que tienes, perdón si estas molesta conmigo – dice el chico algo apenado, y Celestia sonríe con ternura, ya que él siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, como todo hijo siempre lo haría con su madre.

\- Oh… Broly… ven para acá mi pequeño monito! – dice Celestia de manera tierna, mientras levita al saiyajin con su magia, al tenerlo a su alcance le da un cariño abrazo con sus cascos, y sus alas. El niño saiyajin no se queda atrás y le corresponde con el mismo gesto.

Una de las cosas que a Broly mas le gustaban, era el ser abrazado por la alicornio, sus abrazos estaban llenos de amor y cariño, y además de que eran muy cálidos, además de que podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Celestia, y en cierta forma, él se relajaba con escucharlos, siempre en cada abrazo.

\- Yo jamás me enojaría contigo, no tendría corazón para hacerlo. Llegaste a mi vida en un momento muy difícil para mí, me ayudaste a no caer en la soledad y la tristeza, y más que todo del dolor. No podría estar más feliz que estés aquí conmigo, y siempre, siempre… te estaré muy gradecida por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Te amo mucho… mi pequeño Broly – decía con dulzura la alicornio, mientras le daba un beso en la frente al pequeño saiyajin quien solo sonríe por las palabras de su madre adoptiva.

\- Yo también te amo madre… y aunque no sepa de donde provengo, eres la mejor mamá que conozco. – dice Broly de forma cariñosa, ya que era cierto que él en algún momento le pregunto a Celestia del porque era diferente a los demás ponis, pero Celestia tenía miedo de revelarle la verdad de su raza, así que le mintió de su procedencia, pero aun así el chico se quedo con esa historia, pero muy en el fondo él sabía que era algo mas allá de eso, sin embargo las respuestas vendrían a él mas adelante.

Después de eso, era la hora de cenar, y como era costumbre el saiyajin devoraba mas alimentos que cualquier otro poni en equestria, prácticamente se termino como 50 platos de comida en cuestión de minutos. Celestia ya no se sorprendía tanto por esto, pero dejaba a los cocineros con auras de depresión, al tener que lavar todo ese montón de platos sucios al final.

Luego de cenar, Broly y Celestia tomaban un baño juntos, esto siempre lo hacían de vez en cuando, y siempre se divertían con el agua y las burbujas. Un rato después el niño saiyajin se cambio su vestimenta, a una más cómoda para dormir, que solo consistía en un short de color verde con detalles en blanco, y podía dormir sin camisa alguna y su cola extendida con total libertad, ya que no le molestaba para nada.

Celestia estaba haciendo su trabajo, moviendo y ocultando el sol, y alzando la Luna a su lugar correspondiente. Al ver el astro de la noche, la alicornio no pudo evitar poner una cara de nostalgia, al ver la silueta de la yegua lunar en ella, pero esta vez no estaba deprimida, ahora estaba superando esa culpa que antes sufría por la pérdida de su hermana, y su destierro a la luna.

\- Madre? Estas bien? – una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era Broly que había venido a su habitación.

\- Eh? Oh… Broly, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí – decía la princesa del sol con una sonrisa algo forzada, al ver al pequeño saiyajin.

\- Sigues extrañando a la tía Luna verdad? – dice el saiyajin con algo de preocupación por su madre adoptiva. Cuando el niño tenia un mejor uso de razón, Celestia le conto sobre su hermana, y del como ella termino odiándola y envidiándola, y al final ser exiliada a la luna.

\- Haaa… sí. Por más que quiera olvidar y perdonarme por lo que hice en el pasado, simplemente no puedo. No puedo cambiar el destino de Luna, y no sé si seguirá odiándome por lo que pasó, y al recordar todo eso cada día… yo… - su voz se entrecortaba, y unas lagrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos de Celestia, aunque los años pasaran, no podía olvidar que le falló a su hermana, a su única familia que tiene en este mundo.

Sin embargo antes de que la alicornio empezara a sollozar, Broly la abrazo de frente, a pesar de ser un pre adolecente, su estatura era considerablemente alta, y abrazaba a la yegua con mucho cariño y comprensión. Celestia se sorprendió por esto, pero no tardo en corresponder de igual forma con sus cascos y con sus alas.

\- No te sientas así madre, yo sé que tú y la tía Luna resolverán sus diferencias una vez que ella vuelva de su exilio. Y si ella no quiere hacerte caso, entonces yo hablare con ella para que te perdone. Te gustaría? – dice el niño saiyajin con una sonrisa, mientras seguía abrazando a la alicornio. Esto hace que la princesa del día se conmueva por la determinación, y el gran corazón del niño.

\- "sniff" oh… Broly… gracias. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, eso es lo que más quisiera, y también quiero que ella te conozca, y vea lo maravilloso que eres. Siempre, siempre estaré agradecida contigo por venir a mi vida, y llenar el vacío y la soledad de mi corazón. Te quiero mucho… mi pequeño Broly – dice Celestia con dulzura, mientras abrazaba más al niño con fuerza.

\- yo también te quiero mucho... madre – dice Broly con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso, ambos se separan, y Celestia le pregunta a Broly si quiere dormir hoy en su habitación, el cual el chico asiente muy contento ya que le gustaba dormir junto con la alicornio de vez en cuando.

\- Bien… ahora ve a lavarte los dientes, y yo te esperare aquí. Ok? – le dice Celestia a Broly de forma maternal, "sí" fue lo que dijo el pequeño saiyajin muy feliz.

Luego de que Broly se fuera momentáneamente a su habitación, Celestia se quedo viendo a la luna, esta vez con una sonrisa nostálgica, y contemplaba la silueta de la yegua lunar estampada en el astro.

(Oh Luna… hermana, me encantaría que conocieras a Broly, es un chico de un mundo ajeno al nuestro, pero es el niño más dulce que he conocido, se que te caería muy bien una vez lo conozcas. Incluso ahora él te ve como una tía jijiji… el me ha ayudado tanto, a olvidarme de la culpa y la tristeza que sentía por tu partida. Espero lo aceptes como uno más de la familia, ese es mi gran deseo.) - dice la princesa del sol en su mente, mientras que una pequeña lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, ella deseaba con todo su corazón el regreso de su hermana para así ser como una familia completa los 3.

Después de eso, el niño saiyajin regreso, y así ambos se fueron a dormir, compartiéndose calor uno a otro en un abrazo, poniendo fin a otro día normal en las vidas de la alicornio y el saiyajin.

 **3 meses después.**

Broly estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, entrenando como era su costumbre, mientras que la guardia real se quedaba como espectadores, ya que la fuerza que poseía el pequeño a la edad que tenia, era como la de 1000 sementales en uno solo. Era por eso que algunos les daba cierto miedo el entrenar con el pequeño saiyajin, pero otros solo lo admiraban, por las increíbles habilidades que poseía el niño.

La princesa Celestia iba entrando al campo de entrenamiento, ya que estaba buscando al saiyajin, pero se detuvo, y quedó impresionada por lo que veía.

El pequeño príncipe de equestria había formado dos esferas de energía color verde en sus manos, y las lanzo en sentidos opuestos, una a la derecha y una a la izquierda. Luego desapareció de la vista de los presentes, y reapareció al lado derecho del campo y con una de sus manos desvío la pequeña esfera de poder con dirección al cielo en sentido contrario, y luego volvió a desaparecer, para luego volver a aparecer al lado contrario del campo, y como si la esfera fuera un balón, con su pie le dio una patada a la pequeña concentración de energía mandándola al aire, justo igual que la anterior y con el mismo sentido.

Y así el chico usando su magistral velocidad, aparecía y desaparecía, mientras desviaba las dos esferas de ki a diferentes direcciones con gran maestría.

La princesa y los guardias estaban boquiabiertos al ver la ultra velocidad del niño de otro mundo, y del como desviaba ambos proyectiles de energía a lugares diferentes a la vez, con una habilidad que solo los dioses podrían poseer. Sin duda el pequeño tenía un enorme potencial.

Pero Broly al notar la presencia de su madre adoptiva se distrae, y ambas esferas al ir contra él al mismo tiempo, este las desvía erróneamente, y una va con dirección a la alicornio, y otra con dirección a los guardias expectantes.

El pequeño saiyajin y los demás se alarman por esto, pero Broly es el único en reaccionar rápidamente.

Con su velocidad, el niño saiyajin aparece en frente de los guardias ya que ellos eran los más cercanos, y con una de sus manos golpeo la esfera de ki, mandándola al cielo, y está en cuestión al poco tiempo explotó a una buena altura, esa explosión que se hiso en el cielo llamo la atención de todos los ponis de Canterlot.

Antes de que los guardias dijeran algo, el chico saiyajin desapareció de su vista, y su rumbo era a donde estaba Celestia.

La alicornio al ver que el proyectil de Broly se dirigía rápidamente a ella, esta no pudo reaccionar rápido, y solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos, preparándose para recibir el impacto.

Sin embargo no se dio cuenta que Broly apareció al frente de ella, y este extendió sus manos al frente como queriendo detener su proyectil.

La esfera de ki de Broly hiso contacto con ambos, provocando que esta explotara, y se alzara una gran nube de polvo en donde estaban la alicornio y el niño extraterrestre.

\- PRINCESA! PRÍNCIPE! – exclamaron todos los guardias allí presentes, y rápidamente fueron galopando a donde estaban ambos miembros de la realeza, pero se detuvieron al ver algo que los dejo estupefactos.

Donde estaban Celestia y Broly, alrededor de ambos estaba lo que al parecer era una barrera echa de energía de color verde, y dentro de esta estaban la princesa del día que todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados, y en cuanto al saiyajin este tenía sus mano al frente mientras estas tenían un brillo de color verde al igual que el escudo. Al parecer fue él quien creó la barrera protectora que los salvo a ambos.

La princesa del día poco a poco abría los ojos, y al mirar al frente vio al pequeño Broly, pero también noto la gran burbuja de energía verde en la que estaban los dos, y al parecer fue creada por su hijo adoptivo con la intención de protegerla del ataque.

\- Princesa Celestia, príncipe Broly… se encuentran bien? – pregunto un guardia a los que estaban dentro del escudo que el saiyajin formo.

\- Eh? – Celestia estaba sin palabras, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que estaba confundida por lo que pasó frente a sus ojos.

\- Tranquilos, mi madre y yo estamos bien jeje… - dice Broly con una sonrisa mientras hace desaparecer la barrera de ki, y luego se volteo a ver a su madre para corroborar que si ella estaba bien.

\- Madre? Estas bien? No estás lastimada o algo? – preguntaba algo preocupado el pequeño saiyajin a la alicornio, y esta lo mira todavía en shock.

\- Q-que? Ah… sí, estoy bien, eso creo? – decía Celestia aun desorientada por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Que bien… por un segundo creí que te había ocurrido algo grave. Pero me alegro que estés a salvo madre… - decía el pequeño saiyajin con una sonrisa, mientras suspiraba de relajación, ya que estaba muy preocupado de que a su figura materna le hubiera sucedido algo, al casi recibir esa esfera concentrada de ki, ya que si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, Celestia pudo haberse convertido en cenizas.

\- Broly… me puedes responder una duda? – pregunta Celestia con un tono de vos neutral, cosa que confundió al chico y a los guardias.

\- Claro… de que se trata madre? – preguntó el chico con curiosidad, pero eso no lo preparo para lo que venía a continuación.

\- Bien… mi duda era… "En que estabas pensando jovencito! Por tu descuido casi lastimas a los guardias, y yo incluida! Debiste tener más cuidado con tus poderes, ya que además de nosotros, los otros ponis de Canterlot pudieron salir afectados también! No pensaste en eso siquiera…?! Ahora que tienes que decir en tu defensa jovencito!" – termino de decir la princesa del día sumamente molesta, cosa que espanto tanto a Broly como a los guardias, al ver a su gobernante/madre tan enojada.

\- B-bueno… y-yo… - Broly no podía articular palabras, debido a la sorpresa y al miedo de ver a su madre adoptiva enfadada con él, por lo que pasó hace unos minutos atrás.

\- Y bien? – volvió a preguntar la yegua alicornio con mirada seria, esperando la respuesta del niño saiyajin.

El niño al ver la dureza de la mirada de Celestia en contra de su persona, este solo agacho su cabeza muy avergonzado.

\- Y-yo… l-lo siento. No era mi intención, al ver que llegaste me sorprendí, y me distraje. Tú y los guardias pudieron salir lastimados por mi culpa, y también algún otro poni más. De verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho, prometo que no volverá a pasar otra vez, y que para la próxima tendré más cuidado, y prestaré más atención a lo que hago. – dijo Broly muy arrepentido, los guardias veían muy impresionados el corazón valiente del chico, al pedirle una gran disculpa, y totalmente sincera, a la gobernante de equestria.

Poco a poco, la cara de Celestia iba cambiando, de tener un semblante serio y autoritario, a uno dulce y maternal. Entonces empezó a sonreír de forma tierna, mientras con su casco delantero empezaba a revolver el cabello del niño extraterrestre.

\- Broly… mi pequeño… yo lo siento, creo que me deje llevar por el susto, no era mi intención el gritarte, claro que acepto con gusto tus disculpas. – dijo Celestia con dulzura, mientras que con sus alas abrazo al saiyajin menor.

\- de-de verdad lo siento mucho madre, por favor perdóname. Si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo es probable que… tú… y-y los guardias… - la voz del niño se entrecortaba, al parecer estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Broly… - el corazón de la yegua se estaba partiendo en dos, mientras veía al pobre niño sollozar con arrepentimiento. Entonces con sus cascos delanteros lo atrapa en un cariñoso abrazo. – ya… ya. No te pongas así, ya te dije que te perdono, y los guardias también aceptan tus disculpas. Verdad? – les pregunto Celestia a los guardias, de los cuales uno paso al frente para hablar.

\- Así es príncipe Broly, de parte de todos, aceptamos sus disculpas. – dice el semental con una sonrisa, y el resto de la guardia también hacen lo mismo.

\- Lo ves… ellos aceptaron tus disculpas, al igual que yo. Asique no te mortifiques mas, mi pequeño Broly. – dice Celestia con tono maternal, mientras con uno de sus cascos le levanta su rostro con suavidad, y al ver esos aguados ojos del chico, esta le sonríe con amor, como toda madre lo haría con su hijo.

\- e-en serio? M-me perdonan por todo esto? – pregunta el pequeño saiyajin con algo de timidez, a lo que la alicornio y los guardias asienten con una sonrisa.

\- así es… ahora ya deja esa carita triste de lado, y has una sonrisa para mí… sí? Dale a tu madre una de tus divertidas y hermosas sonrisas. Por favor… – dice Celestia de forma divertida, y usando sus "ojitos de cachorrito".

Esto rápidamente tiene efecto en Broly, el cual empieza poco a poco a soltar unas pequeñas risas, las cuales en segundos empezaban a ser carcajadas, las cuales se contagian a todos los presentes que también empiezan a reír.

Luego de un rato, todos dejan de reírse, Broly usando su brazo derecho se limpia los ojos, y le vuelve a sonreír a Celestia.

\- Ya me siento mucho mejor ahora! Muchas gracias a todos… de verdad. Pero te doy más las gracias a ti madre. Eres la mejor madre que podido tener – dice Broly muy contento, mientras le da un abrazo a la alicornio con mucho cariño.

\- Oh… Broly… vente para acá – dice Celestia quien corresponde el abrazo del saiyajin – te quiero mucho mi pequeño – termina de decir de manera tierna.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho… madre – dice el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

Los guardias al ver esta escena se conmovieron, tanto que hasta algunos empezaban a derramar lagrimas, y sacaban pañuelos de quien sabe dónde.

Luego de eso la princesa le dijo a Broly del asunto por el cual lo estaba buscando, y ambos se retiraron del campo de entrenamiento.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo con rumbo a la habitación de Celestia, la alicornio y el chico saiyajin estaban conversando en el camino, ya que era algo que de seguro pondría muy feliz a al chico. Pero las intenciones de Celestia eran otras, ya que no solo era para Broly, sino para alguien en especial.

\- En serio?! Ella está aquí?! – preguntaba muy emocionado el chico saiyajin por lo que le dijo la alicornio.

\- así es, mi nueva estudiante empezará a tener tutorías de magia conmigo, y Cadence es su niñera. Es por eso que ella la traerá todas las semanas, así que mientras estoy con la pequeña Twilight, tú y Cadence pueden pasar todos los días juntos. Que dices? – pregunta la yegua alicornio con una sonrisa.

\- Claro! Cadence y yo siempre nos divertimos juntos, y ahora será mucho mejor – dice Broly con una gran sonrisa, picando un poco más la curiosidad de Celestia con respecto a la relación del pequeño saiyajin, y la potra alicornio.

\- Broly… tengo una pequeña duda. La cual trata de tu relación con Cadence. Dime… que es Cadence para ti? Como la ves a tu perspectiva? – pregunta la princesa del sol, cosa que confundió un poco al saiyajin, pero aun así le respondió.

\- Ella y yo somos muy grandes amigos, porque lo preguntas madre? – dice confundido Broly, por eso que pregunto su madre adoptiva.

\- Eh? Oh no, no es por nada importante, solo era que tenia curiosidad sobre eso. Nada mas – dice Celestia con una sonrisa fingida, para su suerte, el chico a veces era muy despistado, para no darse cuenta de su pequeña mentira y de sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Ohhhh… ya entiendo – dice Broly de forma despreocupada, Sip… lo que pensaba ella era cierto… este niño era algo despistado.

("jijiji… oh Broly, eres muy despistado. Y lo eres tanto, que no te has dado cuenta de que mi sobrina no solo te ve como a un amigo, sino como algo más. Alguien que la ha cautivado y robado su corazón. Pero que puedo hacer yo? Tú mismo tienes que darte cuenta de sus sentimientos, y si tú y ella son tan cercanos, puede que la llama del amor florezca entre ustedes. Pero debes de madurar un poco más, y tal vez Cadence te ayude un poco con eso jijiji…") – se decía Celestia en sus pensamientos de manera juguetona, ya que para ella no era secreto que la pequeña princesita del amor sentía algo por el pequeño Broly.

Y no era de esperarse, ellos son casi de la misma edad, siendo Broly un poco mayor que ella, desde el día que se conocieron, ella vio el gran y bondadoso corazón que tenía el saiyajin, y eso hiso que poco a poco en ella floreciera el sentimiento del amor. Había encontrado a su poni especial… o en este caso saiyajin. Aunque del lado de Broly… él es, y siempre ha sido muy despistado, casi nunca le ha puesto la suficiente atención a lo que la pequeña princesita ha hecho para llamar su atención, como los detalles hechos con amor de su parte, obsequios, mimos y palabras, incluso a las muestras de afecto que Cadence le da. Simplemente es todo un ignorante. Pero eso tal vez se deba a que el saiyajin es todavía muy joven, y que necesita madurar más en su forma de ser, ya que el no es para nada tonto, debido a que Celestia le ha estado enseñando fundamentos básicos, como el leer y escribir, aunque en la última es un poco más complicado de lo que se cree.

Pero aun así, el camino de la vida de Broly aun es muy largo, pero ella sabe bien que con el pasar del tiempo, él entenderá mejor como son las relaciones de pareja, y madurará en otros aspectos más, y así se convertirá en todo un príncipe, y en una buena persona.

Lo mejor para Celestia, era que tendría una larga vida para ver el desarrollo de su hijo "no de sangre". Muchas aventuras aguardan, y uno que otro desafío llegará, pero esos no serian problemas para el saiyajin que en su interior posee un poder que podría rivalizar con el de los dioses, y con su uso adecuado, sería considerado una legenda en los libros de historia. Y un buen titulo para "ESA" historia seria:

" _El príncipe legendario de equestria"_

 **Bien chicos eso sería todo para este año, espero les gustara el capitulo. Cabe decir que a partir de aquí empieza la verdadera historia. Me emociona el hacer esto, y espero que les este gustando lo que estoy plasmando aquí. Ya que es 100% mi imaginación lo que estoy haciendo y para mi parecer, es perfecto!**

 **Me disculpo si la escena del campo de entrenamiento y del resto les provocara diabetes… pero no puedo evitarlo, soy muy sentimental XD.**

 **Ahora con respecto a lo de la pareja de Broly, como esto empieza desde mucho antes de la serie, además de los cambios en DBZ… pensé.**

 **Por qué no lo hago también con MLP? Claro… pero si no les gusta el cambio, lo puedo arreglar, pero eso es decisión suya, ustedes opinan… y yo respondo jejeje…**

 **Para terminar, díganme en los comentarios si les parece bien la relación "Cadence X Broly" o lo hago con alguna otra? O tal vez un harem? o… no sé! Les permitiré que opinen y den sus ideas, cualquiera puede ser válida o usada en esta historia.**

 **Eso sería todo por este 2018. Carlos se despide con un gran y poderosísimo ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que esperan con ansias la película de DBS el próximo año… al igual que yo. XD.**

 **El fic volverá a actualizarse hasta Enero! Que disfruten estas fechas, y les deseo una feliz navidad… y prospero año nuevo!**

 **FELICES FIESTAS…! :D**

 **Hasta otra…**


	4. Chapter 3,5

**Hola amigos! Adivinen quien regresó?! Así es, he vuelto, y que mejor para regresar que con un cap mas de esta historia X3. De ante mano les digo que este cap no es oficial, pero si forma parte de la historia, digamos que es una minúscula continuación del capítulo anterior, y además, tras pensarlo bien todo este tiempo libre, me decidí en que se quede la pareja "Cadence X Broly" y de seguro se preguntarán el porqué? Bueno tras pensarlo detenidamente, ya serían como 3 historias mías las cuales tienen harem, así que para no ser tan redundante con eso, será tal como dije, los que esperaban harem me disculpo, pero compensación, al menos mas de una poni estará interesada en nuestro saiyajin legendario. Por eso quiero dar más variedad a mis historias y no estar repitiendo las mismas cosas siempre, y como esto está decidido la historia se quedará así como está.**

 **Por cierto la película de DBS fue sublime, ("me encanto… Carajo! XD") Tal vez la banda sonora dejo un poco que desear, pero el hecho de ver a Broly y Gogeta otra vez, y que ahora forman canon en la historia, valió cada puto centavo jajajaja. Y apuesto a que algunos de ustedes piensan eso también jejeje.**

 **En fin, solo voy a decir ahora, ahora los dejo con este cap especial por este nuevo año, y porque enserio me gusto la película X3. Ya sin más, los dejo leer con tranquilidad.**

 **El príncipe legendario de Equestria.**

 **Capitulo 3.5.**

La princesa Celestia y el pequeño saiyajin Broly, pasaban por los pasillos del castillo, con rumbo a la habitación de la princesa del sol. Mientras caminaban tranquilamente, Celestia le dijo a Broly sobre su nueva estudiante, la cual es cuidada por nadie más que la princesita del amor, Cadence.

Esto emocionó mucho a Broly, ya que a su punto de vista él y la potra alicornio eran muy buenos amigos, pero la realidad era que el niño saiyajin era muy despistado para darse cuenta de que Cadence lo veía como mas que un simple amigo, y que lo veían con ojos de alguien al cual lo admira, y que lo quiere con todo su corazón, un tierno e inocente romance.

Claramente Celestia ya sabía de esto, pero ella sabia como era su hijo adoptivo, pero tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo, su hijo saiyajin madurara en su forma de ser, y que así logre darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su querida sobrina, y tal vez entre los dos nazca la llama del amor.

Tras varios minutos de caminata los dos iban llegando a su destino, pero entonces una voz llamo la atención de la alicornio y del saiyajin.

\- ¡Princesa Celestia! – exclamo la voz de una potrilla, la cual venía corriendo justo detrás de ambos miembros de la realeza.

\- ¡Twilight, por favor no vallas tan rápido! – dijo otra voz, la cual a diferencia era la de una potra adolecente, como de la misma edad de Broly.

Entonces la dueña de la primera voz llegó hasta la donde estaban el saiyajin y la princesa, era una pequeña unicornio de pelaje color morado, melena y cola color azul zafiro con unas franjas de dos tonos de rosa, ojos color purpura, y tenía una cutie mark de una estrella de 6 puntas con algunas chispas alrededor. El nombre de esta potrilla era Twilight Sparkle.

\- Twilight… que gusto me da verte, veo que estas con muchas ansias de empezar con las tutorías – dice Celestia con una sonrisa, ya que la pequeña unicornio es muy entusiasta con lo de aprender magia por parte de la gobernante de equestria.

\- ¡Es un gusto verla también, princesa! No sabe lo emocionada que estoy de estar aquí con usted y… - Twilight se quedó callada al notar que al lado de Celestia se encontraba una criatura desconocida para ella, obviamente no era un poni, caminaba erguido en dos patas, no tenia cascos, ni orejas de poni, no tenía pelaje alguno solo excepto en su cabeza, no poseía cuerno ni alas, y era más alto que ella, casi comparado con la princesa. La potrilla se quedó admirando a tan extraño y curioso ser.

\- Princesa… quien es esta criatura que la acompaña? – pregunta la unicornio con mucha curiosidad por saber quién o qué era esa criatura bípeda.

\- Claro, Twilight el es mi hijo Broly, y es el príncipe de equestria – respondió la yegua alicornio a la duda de su estudiante, la cual su boca quedó casi por el piso, y los ojos los tenía como platos por tal revelación. Esto hizo que Broly y Celestia se rieran por su reacción.

\- ¡¿P-p-p-prin-príncipe?! – exclamó la unicornio sin poder creerlo, ella había escuchado los rumores y noticias de que la princesa Celestia había adoptado a una extraña criatura la cual era una jamás vista en equestria, lo cual fue un gran escándalo en todas las ciudades y reinos de equestria, y que también se decía que esa criatura venía de otro mundo o dimensión, hubieron muchas críticas, falsos testimonios, incluso varios conflictos sociales los cuales muchos eran por la moral, y otros por el bien racional, entre otras cosas.

\- Hola, es un gusto conocerte Twilight, mi nombre es Broly, espero y seamos amigos – dice el pequeño saiyajin con una sonrisa amistosa, cosa que impresionó mas a la unicornio al ver que podía hablar.

Pero antes de que Twilight dijera algo, alguien más llega a la escena. Se trataba de una potra adolecente, de pelaje color rosa, su melena y cola tenía la combinación de colores amarillo pálido, rosa oscuro y purpura, sus ojos eran de color purpura, su cutie mark era de un corazón hecho de cristal con varios adornos dorados. Y lo más resaltante es que es una alicornio. Su nombre era Mi Amore Cadenza, o mejor conocida como Cadence.

\- Twilight… cuantas veces te he dicho que no salgas corriendo así, tú eres mi responsabilidad, no me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar – dice la alicornio rosa con reproche hacia la unicornio.

\- l-lo siento Cadence, es solo que me emocione y por eso salí corriendo… - dice Twilight algo avergonzada.

\- Hola Cadence, me alegra verte aquí mi pequeña sobrina – dice Celestia acercándose, y dándole un abrazo a la pequeña princesita del amor, y esta corresponde de igual forma.

\- Hola tía, a mí también me alegra mucho verte – dice Cadence aun siendo abrazada por la princesa del sol.

Luego de cortar el abrazo, ella se da cuenta de que Broly también está presente, viéndola con una gran sonrisa, y esta se sonroja por tan solo verlo, ella en serio le había ganado demasiado aprecio al saiyajin, al ver que su corazón estaba lleno de bondad, amabilidad, determinación y sobretodo un espíritu de guerrero, una valentía como ninguna otra y deseos de ser alguien más fuerte de lo que ya es de por sí, fueron las cualidades que le atrajeron del pequeño extraterrestre, y poco a poco ese aprecio se fue convirtiendo en amor. Y a ella no le importaba el que Broly fuera de otra especie, como ella era la princesa del amor, sabía bien que para el amor no hay diferencias, y este era de uno de esos casos. Sin embargo su único inconveniente era que el pequeño saiyajin era muy inocente y despistado.

Todo lo que ella hacía para él con mucho amor y cariño, el solo los veía como simples obsequios, además de que le demostraba que lo quería con besos, mimos, abrazos, dulces palabras, él, o no les prestaba atención, o solo los ignoraba. En cierta forma le molestaba, ya que se esforzaba mucho para llamar la atención de Broly, y para que al final no poder conseguir sus objetivos o su total atención. Pero aún con todo eso, ella lo seguía queriendo mucho, y se juró a si misma que no se iba a rendir, y así poder ganarse el corazón de su amado saiyajin.

\- H-ho-hola… B-Broly, c-como estas – dice Cadence tímidamente con un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras dibuja círculos con su pesuña en el suelo.

\- Hola Cadence… estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí! Quisiera que me contaras como te va dirigiendo el imperio de cristal, enserio me gustaría pasar todo el día contigo! – decía muy contento Broly, por pasar tiempo de calidad con su "amiga".

\- Oh… b-bueno, y-yo… g-gracias Broly, eres muy amable. – decía Cadence, esta vez con su cara más roja que un tomate, mientras ocultaba su rostro con su melena y sonreía de forma tierna.

Broly al verla así se confundió, no entendía por qué ella reaccionaba así con él, Celestia solo se reía por lo bajo por ver tal adorable escena, y Twilight miraba confundida a su niñera y su forma de comportarse por hablar con el saiyajin.

\- Ammm, príncipe Broly… - decía la unicornio morada, llamando la atención del chico.

\- Mmmm, ¿Que sucede Twilight? – pregunta el pequeño príncipe con curiosidad.

\- Pues… este, solo quería hacerle unas preguntas, claro… si a usted no le molesta – dice Twilight con algo de timidez.

\- ¡Claro! Por mí no hay problema. – dice Broly con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias! A ver…podrías decirme de que especie eres? Por favor – preguntaba respetuosamente la unicornio.

\- Twilight, no creo que… - Cadence trato de decirle algo a su protegida, pero Celestia la detuvo - ¿tía? – pregunta confundida por la acción de la alicornio del día.

\- déjala Cadence, Twilight es muy curiosa, creo que está bien que conozca un poco más a Broly – dice Celestia con una sonrisa dulce, y la princesita del amor solo asiente dejando que twilight haga lo que más le gusta.

\- Bueno… según me dijo mi madre, mi especie se llama saiyajin – dice Broly con su mano derecha en su mentón de forma pensante. Tras decir eso Celestia se puso algo decaída, ya que recordaba la grabación de voz del padre Broly hablando de los saiyajins, y le dolía, le dolía mucho el recordar lo que tuvo que sufrir su hijo cuando lo encontró, y también el del que le mintió de su procedencia por miedo a que si el llegara a enterarse de la verdad, toda esa alegría que tenía y todo ese amor que le tenía a ella.

Se fuera para siempre.

\- ¿saiyajin? Jamás eh leído o escuchado acerca de ellos, y dime que mas sabes de ellos? – preguntó Twilight.

\- La verdad no sé nada de ellos, mi madre dice que por una guerra ellos desaparecieron, siendo yo el ultimo que quedo vivo – dice el niño saiyajin con algo de duda, ya que él creía que esa historia era muy vaga, y que había algo mas allá de eso.

\- Oh, ya veo – dice la unicornio algo decaída, pero se le pasó rápido y siguió con sus preguntas.

Y así la pequeña Twilight siguió con sus preguntas, tales como "¿Cómo se siente caminar en dos patas?", "¿Qué son esas extremidades en tus cascos delanteros? (refiriéndose a sus manos)", "¿puedes hacer magia?" entre otras preguntas más. Y así pasaron como 30 minutos, Broly respondía como podía a todas las incógnitas de la potrilla unicornio, hasta que por fin hizo su último cuestionamiento.

\- Esta es mí última pregunta, ¿es cierto que tienes una cola? Según eh oído, tú tienes cola. ¿Y si la tienes me la mostrarías? Por favor… - dice Twilight muy emocionada, en media hora hizo un análisis competo de una nueva especie para ella.

\- Eh? Oh sí jeje, mira te la muestro – dice el saiyajin desenrollando su cola de mono de su cintura, dejándola moverse libremente. Al verla Twilight quedo asombrada de que si poseyera una cola.

\- jejeje… espero que con esto ya tengas ideas acerca de mí jeje… - decía Broly entre risas, cosa que avergonzaba un poco a la unicornio, y Celestia y Cadence rieran un poco.

\- jijiji… muy bien, Twilight, si ya terminaste, entonces pasemos a mi habitación para ya no perder más tiempo. ¿Ok? – dice Celestia con tono dulce, y Twilight asiente muy contenta.

\- Bien, entonces vendré por ti dentro de 2 horas, ¿está bien? – pregunta Cadence con una sonrisa, ganándose un "Sí" de parte de la potra unicornio.

\- jeje… oye Cadence te gustaría que saliéramos a pasear juntos, hasta que llegue la hora de que se vayan. – dice Broly con una sonrisa, haciendo que la princesita del amor se sonrojara.

\- C-claro! Me encantaría mucho pasar el tiempo contigo Broly… - dice la potra alicornio muy contenta.

\- jeje… bien, entonces vamos. – dice el saiyajin con una sonrisa y Cadence asiente muy feliz de poder pasar el tiempo con su querido Broly.

 **2 horas después.**

Ya las dos horas pasaron, y tal como lo hicieron, Cadence y Broly se la pasaron paseando por Canterlot, fueron a comer unos helados juntos, también a recorrer los jardines del castillo entre otras cosas, también Cadence intento acercarse más a Broly, pero lastimosamente todo salió con un resultado negativo. Aun así ella no estaría dispuesta a darse por vencida, y le mostraría sus sentimientos a Broly a como dé lugar.

Ya era el atardecer, Celestia, Broly, Cadence y Twilight estaban reunidos en la entrada del castillo, y todos se estaban despidiendo para ya irse de regreso a casa.

\- Adiós princesa Celestia, mañana sin falta estaré aquí! – dice la unicornio muy emocionada de pasar tiempo de calidad con la princesa del día.

\- Adiós mi pequeña Twilight, mañana te espero también – dice Celestia con una sonrisa maternal, a su nueva alumna.

\- Adiós a usted también, príncipe Broly, espero verlo mañana. – se despide Twilight del saiyajin.

\- jejeje… adiós twilight, también espero verte mañana – dice Broly alzando su mano en señal de despedida.

\- adiós tía, mañana en la mañana estaremos aquí sin falta – dice Cadence dándole un abrazo a Celestia, y esta se lo corresponde.

\- Cuídate mi pequeña sobrina, nos vemos igualmente aquí – dice Celestia con tono maternal, mientras le da un beso en la frente a la princesita del amor.

\- Hasta mañana Broly, el paseo de hoy fue muy divertido, espero mañana lo volvamos a hacer – dice Cadence de forma tierna, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Claro! Podemos pasear todos los días, que te parece? – pregunta Broly con una sonrisa.

\- ¡me encantaría! – fue lo que respondió la alicornio rosa, y sin esperar más, se paró en sus cascos traseros para alcanzar la cara del saiyajin, y le dio un tierno y dulce beso en su mejilla, cosa que hiso sorprender a Twilight, que Broly se sonrojara un poco sin saber la razón, y Celestia solo sonriera dulcemente por la tierna escena de ambos jóvenes.

Y así Cadence y Twilight se fueron, y Broly y Celestia volvieron adentro del castillo, la princesa debía ya de ocultar el sol y levantar la luna, y el saiyajin solo se bañaría, tomaría su cena e irse a dormir, esperando felizmente a que ya sea mañana para pasarla con su "mejor amiga".

 **Bueno eso es todo de mi parte, y con este cap hago mi regreso jejeje. A partir del próximo cap, ya veremos a un Broly más maduro, y listo para librar sus más grandes desafíos, siempre acompañado de Celestia, Luna, Twilight y las chicas, Spike, Cadence y muchos amigos más.**

 **Espérenlo con ansias. X3.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que consideran la película de DBS la mejor de todas las existentes hasta ahora. XD**

 **Hasta otra…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos, aquí les presento un cap mas de esta historia, debo decir que me siento sumamente inspirado para hacer otro cap igual de rápido, espero les guste, no tengo nada más que decir, así que los dejare con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo. ;)**

 **El príncipe legendario de equestria.**

 **Capitulo 4.**

" _El tiempo es como un río que fluye en una sola dirección, puede ir de forma recta, de forma irregular, eh incluso se puede formar otro río. Pero no importa como vaya o cuanto se desvié, siempre irá en un solo sentido. Sin embargo, el tiempo es diferente a donde sea que estés, puede ser de día en un lado, y por el otro podría ser de noche. También en un lado puede que este soleado y caluroso, y en otro haya lluvia y frío. Sea donde sea que uno viva, el tiempo siempre seguirá su curso natural. Hasta el infinito"._

…

 **Canterlot.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la capital de equestria, los ponis de alta clase haciendo sus quehaceres diarios, visitantes de otros lados del reino que vienen y van, todos con sonrisas en sus rostros por la vida tan pacifica que llevan. Sip… todo está tranquilo, sin nada fuera de lo común en la vida de los ponis.

En el castillo, la princesa Celestia, la gobernante de equestria, estaba en sentada en su trono atendiendo sus deberes diarios de princesa, estaba relajada ya que todo estaba en completa calma, la guardia estaba en sus entrenamientos diarios, los sirvientes del castillo también haciendo sus labores diarias, todos estaban haciendo sus obligaciones de manera tranquila y sin contratiempos, todo en el castillo marchaba a buen paso de cascos. Todo está completamente en paz. ¡Hasta ahora!

De la simple nada, un gran sismo se empieza a sacudir toda la ciudad capital, los ponis se alarmaban y algunos salían de sus negocios para saber que estaba ocurriendo, los ponis en las calles trataban de mantenerse en pie por el temblor que se estaba presentando.

En el castillo los guardias también detuvieron sus prácticas, algunos intentaban mantenerse en sus cuatro cascos firmes, otros no tenían tanta suerte. Dentro del castillo todos los sirvientes, mucamas, entre otros, trataban de mantenerse de pie, algunos intentaban rescatar los objetos más valiosos del castillo, pero algunos no pudieron lograrlo, objetos como, vasijas, vidrios y vitrales, vajilla sumamente costosa, incluso un candelabro, fueron que cosas materiales que se perdieron por tal brutal movimiento tectónico.

En el salón del trono, Celestia se mantenía firme en su lugar, las montañas de papeles que tenía con ella en ese momento se desperdigaron por todo el suelo causando un gran desastre. Al ver esto y luego fijarse por las ventanas, y ver a todos sus súbditos alarmados por esto, la guardia movilizándose para ayudar a los afectados u buscar heridos. Luego posa su mirada hacia una dirección, la cual es en las regiones montañosas, para observar como desde la distancia, destellos de color verde esmeralda se lograban divisar, y con estas venían acompañadas por retumbos en la tierra, las cuales son las responsables por la gran conmoción que está dejando a su pasó. Entonces Celestia suspira en señal de molestia ya al parecer tenía una idea de lo que estaba causando todo este desastre.

\- "ufff" este muchacho otra vez. Ya con esta es la es la decima vez que espanta a los ponis con sus poderes, mejor voy a detenerlo antes de que todo esto empeore. – se dijo a sí misma, y notando como todos estaban distraídos, entonces abriendo sus alas, salió por uno de los balcones del castillo con rumbo al lugar de donde se originaban estos violentos temblores.

 **Zona montañosa.**

Celestia había llegado a las montañas, y se sorprendió al ver que algunas de estas grandes elevaciones de tierra fueron borradas del mapa, y en la tierra parecía un campo de batalla, cráteres por todos lados, columnas de tierra y polvo se alzaban por el viento, y hablando de este, las corrientes eran fuertes, cosa que le dificultaba un poco el volar.

Con su mirada buscaba algo, o más bien a alguien. Finalmente encontró a quien buscaba, entre el polvo que había en la tierra, se veía la silueta de una criatura bípeda, la cual su altura se podría decir que era de al menos unos 2.10cm, y que se podía notar que tenía una especie de cola que se movía con voluntad propia.

La princesa del día descendió a tierra, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo a esa criatura, esta sin la necesidad de alas, salió volando hacia el cielo, hasta estar a una considerable altura.

Entonces de sus extremidades delanteras, formo dos pequeñas esferas de energía de color verde, y las arrojo hacia arriba, y estas de un momento a otro empezaron a incrementar su tamaño alcanzando los 30cm de diámetro, este ser tenía sus manos frente a él, como si estuviera controlando las esferas. Luego de un momento a otro cerro sus manos con fuerza, y las dos esteras de energía brillaron, para luego dar paso a un par de explosiones de gran magnitud, pero varias pequeñas bolas de energía caían hacia la tierra. Entonces la criatura tomo una especie de pose para pelear, las esferas se acercaban a este, al estar casi cerca e este ser, este empieza a desviar las esferas de poder con sus manos y con sus piernas, algunas las mandaba a las montañas, las cuales provocaban una enormes explosiones, las cuales hacían desaparecer a las elevaciones de tierra, otras tenían rumbo hacia la tierra, las cuales provocaban explotaran, pero con menos intensidad, provocando cráteres de tamaño considerable, y algunas mas explotaban demasiado cerca de esta criatura.

Celestia al ver esto volvió a alzar el vuelo y ponerse en un lugar seguro para no salir afectada en el fuego cruzado. Un tiempo después la lluvia de esferas de ki terminó, y la criatura descendía a tierra y empezaba suspirar del cansancio.

\- "fiuf" ese fue un buen número, creo que dejaré por hoy el entrenamiento. – dice este mientras que con su brazo derecho se quita el sudor de su frente, y empieza a ver su alrededor.

\- (sin duda su fuerza y su poder son descomunales ahora, fácilmente podría borrar equestria con solo un movimiento.) – se decía Celestia en sus pensamientos tras ver todo lo que acaba de suceder.

El ser jadeaba un poco por el cansancio, y empezó a mirar su alrededor viendo todo lo que acababa de hacer. Cosa que lo puso algo nervioso al ver como quedo el lugar tras su duro entrenamiento.

\- Huy… creo que me excedí un poco con el entrenamiento jejeje… mi madre no le va gustar esto para nada. – se decía nervioso porque a cierta yegua alicornio gobernante de esta tierra se molestaría con el por todo el desastre que acaba de hacer. Y para su mala suerte esa yegua estaba justamente allí.

\- oh por supuesto que esto no me gusta para nada… Broly – dice una voz justo a sus espaldas y de inmediato reconoció de quien era esa voz, la cual se oía bastante molesta, cosa que hiso que su cara se pusiera azul del pánico, y empezara a sudar a mares.

Entonces este se voltea lentamente, hasta encontrarse con la mirada molesta de la princesa Celestia, y cosa que lo ponía aun más nervioso.

\- jejeje… Ho… hola, m-madre – dice el muchacho, el cual es nada menos que el príncipe de equestria, el saiyajin Broly. Este ahora era un hombre, su edad era algo mayor de 20 años, su estatura superaba a la de Celestia, su vestimenta consistía en solo unos pantalones de color blanco, una franela color roja envuelta a su alrededor y sujetada por una diadema de oro como si fuera un cinturón, usaba unos zapatos color amarillo, en sus antebrazos unos brazaletes de oro, en su cuello un collar también de oro con una pequeña gema color azul en medio, y su vientre, pecho y brazos estaban expuestos por completo. Y para terminar su característica cola de saiyajin en su retaguardia.

 _(Nota: recuerden que estoy usando al Broly original. Solo es un recordatorio por si acaso.)_

\- Haaa… Broly, ya hemos hablado de esto. Debes de usar tus poderes con más cuidado, toda Canterlot esta enloquecida por tus ataques, y yo ya estoy cansada de repetírtelo. Ten algo de consideración por favor. – dice Celestia con tono de reproche al saiyajin, quien solo se rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza con vergüenza.

\- Lo siento, esta vez se me olvido otra vez madre, lo siento por eso jeje. – dice Broly un poco avergonzado, mientras que Celestia lo sigue mirando con desaprobación.

\- Por equestria… siempre eres así de despreocupado, "ufff" ya para que me molesto. – dice Celestia con tono de derrota, siempre era lo mismo, si Broly entrenaba con tal intensidad, entonces todos los ponis empiezan a exigir el pago de sus estructuras o objetos que se pierden por los movimientos que provoca el saiyajin.

\- de verdad lo siento madre, solo te eh causado problemas, prometo que me controlaré la próxima vez. – dice Broly cabizbajo, no le gustaba hacer enojar a Celestia, y más causándole problemas.

\- Oh Broly… mi muchacho. – dice Celestia esta vez con un tono dulce, esta se para en sus cascos traseros, y le da un cariñoso abrazo a Broly el cual se sorprende por eso.

\- ¿madre? Espera… no estás enojada? – pregunta el saiyajin algo confundido.

\- Si Broly, estoy algo molesta por todo esto, pero es que simplemente no puedo estar tan enojada contigo, se que entrenas para ser más fuerte de lo que ya eres, y no sabes cómo me siento orgullosa por eso. Es solo que… - Celestia se le entre cortaban las palabras cosa que confundía mas al saiyajin.

\- Madre… ¿te sientes bien? – pregunta Broly separándose del abrazo, y este nota las lagrimas de su madre adoptiva, pero en su rostro estaba marcada una dulce sonrisa.

\- Oh Broly… mi hijo. Solo mírate cuanto has crecido, eres ahora un saiyajin hecho y derecho, gallardo y apuesto, incluso ya estas comprometido. No sabes la felicidad que ciento como madre en estos momentos, dejaste de ser mi pequeño Broly de noche a la mañana, para convertirte en todo un adulto. No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero, te quiero con todo mi corazón. – dice la alicornio volviendo a abrazar a su hijo adoptivo derramando lagrimas de felicidad y orgullo.

Lo que ella dijo era cierta, aunque ella no lo trajo al mundo desde su vientre, lo amaba tanto como si fuera de su propia carne y sangre. Lo había encontrado siendo un bebé, y el cual decidió criarlo con mucho amor, pero el tiempo para él empezó a correr, pasó de estar en cuna a ser un niño, y finalmente a ser lo que es ahora. Estaba orgullosa, su corazón había aprendido durante estos años a sentir como era ser una madre, el ver crecer a su hijo con salud, alegría, amor, y entre otras cosas más. No había otras palabras para describir todo lo que ella sentía en su corazón, él cambio su mundo y su forma de ser, y no podía estar más que feliz por eso.

\- Madre… - Broly se sorprendió por esas palabras, este le sonrió, mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

\- Te lo eh dicho mil veces y te lo diré siempre, aunque no seas mi madre biológica, tu eres y siempre serás mi madre. – le dice Broly de forma amable, y Celestia aumenta la fuerza de su abrazo.

\- Lo sé. Y tú siempre serás mi hijo. Te quiero mucho… mi muchacho. – dice Celestia con dulzura, mientras que lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

\- yo también te quiero… madre – dice Broly con un tono suave. Aunque los años pasen el cariño de los dos, siempre será fuerte, más fuerte como el metal más resistente que existe.

\- Gracias… hijo. Bueno, ahora me debo de ir, el festival del sol de verano es mañana, ya que estoy aquí, porque no vas a ver a Twilight, ella es la organizadora, de seguro necesitara ayuda. – dice Celestia separándose del abrazo y pidiéndole ese favor al saiyajin.

\- jeje… claro. Nos vemos después madre. – dice el saiyajin despidiéndose de Celestia la cual desaparece en un "poof" de magia.

Entonces el saiyajin emprende el vuelo de regreso a Canterlot.

 **De regreso en Canterlot.**

Broly había llegado a Canterlot, entonces decide buscar a cierta unicornio morada, la cual era una de sus amigas más cercanas. Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, muchos ponis lo ven pasar, estos se detienen a saludarlo, y este les responde de la misma forma, los potros y potrillas lo admiran como si él fuera una especie de súper héroe, y este les saluda de forma amistosa. Pero lo que no falta son las admiradoras, las cuales hicieron un club de fans, del cual el saiyajin legendario era su ídolo, a Broly le hacía mucha gracia el que estas fans suyas hagan de todo para llamar su atención, pero el ya se había comprometido cosa que las decepcionó, pero aun así seguían admirándolo por su bondad, comprensión y si… también por ser sumamente atractivo, a pesar de ser de otra especie, pero eso no parece afectar en nada.

Sin duda Broly se volvió muy querido, respetado y admirado por todos en estos años, pero a el no le importaba mucho, el solo ayudaba al que necesitara, entre otras cosas más.

Luego de buscar por todos lados, pudo sentir la energía de la pupila de su madre adoptiva, la cual estaba un parque cerca del castillo.

 _(Nota: Broly ya sabe detectar las presencias de los demás, ya que también entreno desde su niñez esa habilidad.)_

Al llegar ve como Twilight viene corriendo justo en su dirección, entonces decide saludarla.

-Hey Twilight, justamente te estaba... – sin embargo Twilight no lo escucho, y siguió de largo ignorándolo por completo – buscando. Mmmm… ¿me pregunto que le sucede? Mejor la seguiré para saber a dónde va con tanta prisa. – se dijo Broly a sí mismo, y empezó a seguir la energía de la unicornio hasta donde se haya ido.

La siguió hasta lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, y al parecer no estaba sola. Entonces decide tocar la puerta del establecimiento, y el que atendió su llamado fue…

\- ¿Si? – pregunto un pequeño dragón de escamas color morado, espinas de color verde que van desde la parte superior de su cabeza, hasta llegar a su cola, y sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, era Spike el asistente número 1 de Twilight.

\- Hola Spike, un gusto verte pequeño amigo – dice Broly con una sonrisa.

\- Oh Broly eres tú. Es un gusto verte también amigo. – dice el dragón extendiéndole su garra al saiyajin, y este tiene que agacharse para estrechársela.

\- ¡Oye Twilight, tenemos visitas! – dice el dragoncito llamando la atención de la unicornio.

\- Lo siento Spike, pero dile que no tengo tiempo ahora, dile que venga mas tarde. – dice Twilight de forma desinteresada, ella suele y es antisocial con los demás, y se preocupa más en estudiar como si eso fuera lo más importante.

\- Vamos Twilight… somos amigos ¿no?, solo quiero ayudarte. – Broly habló esta vez, cosa que llamo la completa atención de la unicornio.

\- ¿Broly? – preguntaba Twilight, la cual se voltea, y ve al saiyajin hijo adoptivo de su mentora, mirándola con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- jejeje… el mismo. – responde este con una sonrisa, y Twilight se pone contenta de ver a su único amigo además de Spike.

\- ¡Broly! – dice Twilight mientras baja del lugar alto donde estaba, y se acerca a saludar al saiyajin.

\- Hola Twilight, es un gusto verte también. – dice Broly de manera serena.

\- Es un gusto verte también Broly… pero, ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? – pregunta curiosa, ya que jamás le dijo de su "escondite".

\- ¿Eh? Oh cierto, te seguí luego de que me ignoraras en el parque cerca del castillo. – dijo el saiyajin con simpleza, cosa que dejo helada a la yegua.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Yo te… oh, l-lo siento mucho Broly de verdad, n-no era mi intención, yo solo… - intentaba excusarse Twilight, pero Broly se pone a su altura y le acaricia su melena.

\- No te preocupes por eso Twilight, pero cuando te vi, estabas muy agitada, ¿sucedió algo malo? – dice el saiyajin con clara duda, ya que casi nunca suele ver a su amiga así de angustiada.

\- Oh veras, he estado haciendo una investigación desde hace casi un año, uno muy importante. – dice está regresando a los libros que estaba leyendo.

\- ¿investigación importante? A que te refieres? – pregunta Broly confundido.

\- Me refiero a lo elementos de la armonía. Estos solían pertenecer a las princesas antes, sin embargo, la princesa Celestia los utilizo para desterrar a la yegua lunar por 1000 años en la luna. – Twilight daba su explicación sobre los elementos y de lo que pasó hace 1000 años atrás. Sin embargo Broly se le hacían familiares esas palabras.

\- (¿elementos de la armonía? Yegua lunar? Por alguna razón se me hacen conocidas esas palabras.) – se decía Broly en su mente tratando de recordar en donde escucho eso antes.

\- Le he dicho a Twilight que eso solo es un cuento poni, pero esta mas que segura que es real – le dice Spike a Broly con algo de molestia.

\- jejeje… apropósito Twilight, tu eres la organizadora del festival del sol de verano este año, mi madre me lo dijo hace rato. – dice Broly, y la unicornio asiente.

\- Así es, y el lugar que le toca este año es un pueblo llamado ponyville. – dice Spike sacando una lista de los preparativos para la festividad.

\- ¿Ponyville?... espera, yo lo conozco, ese lugar esta al sur de Canterlot, ya he ido muchas veces a ese lugar jeje… - dice Broly con una sonrisa.

\- ¿en serio? – pregunto Spike, y el saiyajin asiente.

\- sí, es un lugar muy bonito, todos los que viven allí son muy amables cuando los visito, en especial unas amigas mías que viven en ese lugar jeje… - dice Broly con una sonrisa.

\- ¿tienes amigas en ese lugar? Y como son? – volvió a preguntar Spike con curiosidad.

\- Son 5 en total, todas ellas son muy… por así decir… particulares jejeje. – dice Broly recordando a 5 yeguas en especifico, las cuales se volvieron muy buenas amigas de este.

\- Bueno, no encontraré mucha información sobre los elementos y de la yegua en la luna aquí, de seguro en ese pueblo llamado Ponyville encuentre más acerca de los elementos. – dice Twilight preparando sus cosas para viajar inmediatamente, en eso a Broly se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Oye Twilight, y que tal si te acompaño a ti y a Spike. La verdad ya hace mucho tiempo no visito ese lugar, así que si la festividad del verano se hará allí, entonces podre visitar a mis amigos otra vez. – termina de decir el saiyajin con una sonrisa, y la unicornio se queda pensando.

\- está bien, puedes acompañarnos, eso si no ayudas a Spike y a mí con los preparativos. – dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

\- Claro. ¿Y qué tal si los llevo volando a ese lugar? Así será más rápido jeje. – dice Broly ofreciéndose a llevar volando a su amiga unicornio y a su amiguito dragón.

\- ¡No encantaría! – exclamaron la unicornio y el dragón muy emocionados, ya que en más de una ocasión Broly los ha llevado volando a otros lugares y se han divertido también.

Así ya con todo listo, Twilight, Spike y Broly se pusieron en marcha con rumbo hacia el pueblo conocido como Ponyville, donde las aventuras están por comenzar para nuestros amigos, y nuestro para el saiyajin legendario descubrirá más de su poder oculto y los desafíos que deberá afrontar para proteger a sus amigos y familia.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno otro cap mas de esta historia, con respecto al pequeño pensamiento del principio de la historia, fue un por así decir un "momento poético" que tuve por un momento XD.**

 **En fin ahora si vendrá lo bueno, nuevos amigos, revelaciones, y Broly descubrirá que su fuerza esta más allá de lo que se imagina. Espero les este gustando la historia, tanto como a mí jejeje.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos ustedes lectores, y espero que más de ustedes sigan esta historia y que tengan ganas de más Broly por un tiempo largo XD.**

 **Hasta otra… Cuídense. ;D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos… ammm por donde puedo empezar. Creo que debo pedir disculpas, por meter la pata un poco en este fic. Veo que algunos no les agrado el cambio tan repentino, y que tras pensarlo bien veo que si fui un poco descuidado con eso… y por eso me disculpo, y prometo que pondré más atención a lo que hago la próxima vez.**

 **Bueno ya con eso en claro, ahora responderé las preguntas que me han dejado en comentarios, los cuales no voy a dejar pasar.**

 **1\. ¿Por qué Broly no se ha transformado en Ozaru?**

 **\- Esto es una teoría que yo mismo me plantee; la teoría sería… que como Nightmare Moon sigue encerrada en la Luna, su magia está presente en esta, y es por eso que los rayos pluts que necesitan los saiyajin para poder transformarse en Ozaru son reemplazados por la magia.**

 **\- Otra que me he planteado; es que Luna tiene total control sobre el astro, y que su influencia mágica hace que los rayos pluts sean casi inexistentes o no son los suficientes para que Broly pueda transformarse.**

 **Esas serian mis teorías, si alguno tiene una o unas mejores, puede ponerlas en los comentarios, son libres de hacerlo.**

 **2\. ¿Habrá triangulo amoroso?**

 **\- La respuesta es sí, si habrá triangulo amoroso entre Shining y Broly, aunque ya la pareja ya está formada, el capitán de la guardia no se dará por vencido, XD.**

 **Esas serían las dudas que me han dejado, y esto va para todos los que me dejaron esas dudas, y ahora responderé a un solo comentario.**

 ***Yulian Guerrero:** Pues veras… ammm no sé si seas chico o chica, tu nombre me confunde jeje… en fin, lo de poner lemon en esta historia lo estoy considerando. Pero como dije casi al principio de esta historia, ya tengo 2 historias que tienen harem, y no quisiera ser tan redundante con eso. Eso se quedará así como esta, pero con lo del lemon... y además de que Goku y Vegeta lleguen a vivir a Equestria, pues eso afectaría a todo lo que tengo planeado, y lo que pensaba hacer era que; como estoy usando al Broly no canon en esta historia, pensaba reinterpretar la película de BDZ, "El poder invencible", y que los Guerreros Z se enteren de la existencia de nuestro saiyajin legendario. Así que si hiciera eso, tendría que reestructurar la historia desde el principio otra vez, y ya vamos con 5 capítulos de esta historia. Si hubieras propuesto eso desde el principio no habría problema, pero ahora ya es tarde. Espero y lo comprendas, y que aun así apoyes la historia, además… si quieres lemon… sigue viendo mi otro fic "Mi paraíso deseado" y quedaras satisfecho XD. Aunque tendré en cuenta lo de poner lemon o no en esta historia, te agradezco que te agrade la historia y que la disfrutes. :D

 **Ok… esa es mi respuesta para el amigo que le agrada esta historia, y con esto quedo con la duda al aire; ¿debería poner lemon o no? Así que aquí va una encuesta: A los que quieran que ponga lemon en la historia díganme en los comentarios si están de acuerdo con la idea o no. Les agradecería mucho que lo hicieran, para saber si les gustaría que esta historia sea así, o que se quede tal y como esta.**

 **Bueno ya es suficiente de parloteo, ya dije lo que tenía que decir… ahora si los dejare con la historia para que se entretengan. Y espero que más y más comenten y agreguen esta historia a sus favoritos, ya que me motivan a seguir con ella. Listo, eso sería todo… ahora los dejare con la historia. Disfrútenla. ;)**

 **El Príncipe Legendario de Equestria.**

 **Capitulo 5.**

Broly iba volando por los aires con rumbo hacia el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, pero este no iba solo, Twilight junto con Spike, iban siendo abrazados por los brazos del saiyajin, Spike miraba la vista desde el aire con mucha impresión, Twilight también lo hacía, aunque se sentía algo incomoda por el contacto físico con el saiyajin, no es que le molestara, pero admitía que se sentía muy bien ser abrazada por parte del príncipe de Equestria. Aunque esta no entendía muy bien el por qué.

\- Wow… ya veo como es tu vista cuando vuelas Broly, esto es increíble – dice Spike disfrutando de la vista desde el cielo.

\- Sabes hacia dónde vamos, ¿cierto? – Twilight le preguntó

\- Así es, conozco ese pueblo a la perfección, no tardaremos mucho en llegar – dice Broly tranquilamente.

Y así pasaron alrededor de media hora, hasta que al fin llegaron al pintoresco pueblo, Broly descendió justo a la entrada del pueblo, y dejo a Twilight y a Spike en el suelo.

Sin embargo esto no fue desapercibido para los ponis pueblerinos, ya que quedaron con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Twilight y Spike se sentían algo nerviosos por las miradas de todos encima de ellos, pero en realidad al que miraban, era al saiyajin.

Twilight se sentía algo incomoda por las miradas de todos fijas en ellos, así que decidió hablar para calmar las cosas antes que algo malo pasara.

\- ammm, Ho… hola a todos, y muy buenos días, mi nombre es… - no pudo terminar de presentarse, porque de un momento a otro, fue empujada del lado de Broly, mientras que todos rodeaban al saiyajin con grandes sonrisas y saludando de manera cordial al príncipe de equestria.

Broly tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, ya que siempre era lo mismo cada vez que venía, en parte le agradaba que los ponis lo trataran de manera amable, pero también se sentía incómodo por ser el centro de atención, sabía bien que esto era por su título de príncipe, así que no podía molestarse de que lo trataran como alguien superior a ellos, aunque eso era relativamente cierto.

\- Hey Twilight ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaba Spike, ayudándola a ponerse en cuatro cascos.

\- Estoy bien Spike, enserio me impresiona que Broly sea tan querido por cada poni que se encuentra, pero deberían de ser un poco más respetuosos con los que lo acompañan – se quejo Twilight por el recibimiento que recibió.

Luego de unos 10minutos de ser alabado y de recibir toda la atención del pueblo, Broly pudo zafarse de todos esos ponis, y se reunió con la unicornio y el dragón.

\- Perdón por hacerlos esperar, la verdad me incomoda el recibir tanta atención. – dice Broly algo apenado.

\- No te preocupes por eso amigo, no estamos molesto por eso, ¿verdad Twilight? – dice Spike siendo modesto, y lo último se lo pregunto a la unicornio.

\- Sí claaaro, no estoy molesta para nada – dice Twilight con sarcasmo, y con una sonrisa forzada.

Ambos chicos quedaron confundidos por eso, pero decidieron restarle importancia. Ahora se disponían a hacer el deber que se les encomendó y empezar con la organización para la festividad del sol de verano.

 **1\. La comida.**

\- Aquí dice que la encargada de la comida para el evento, es una poni llamada Applejack, y que vive en Sweet Apple Acres – dijo Spike al darle un vistazo a la lista.

Al mencionar ese nombre y el lugar en donde vive, Broly sonrió ya que recuerda muy bien a esta poni campirana y amante al trabajo duro, entonces decidió guiar a sus amigos a su casa.

\- Yo sé donde esta ese lugar – dijo Broly de manera tranquila, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

\- ¿enserio? Entonces puedes guiarnos a ese lugar, por favor – pidió amablemente Twilight con una sonrisa, y el saiyajin asiente.

Entonces alzando el vuelo, Broly se llevo a ambos amigos con rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres.

 **Sweet Apple Acres.**

Broly aterrizo justo en la entrada de la granja, Twilight y Spike estaban impresionados por ver los grandes huertos de manzana que había, sin esperar más entraron a buscar a la poni que sería la encargada de la comida para la celebración.

\- Santo guacamole… este huerto es inmenso – decía Spike impresionado por los kilómetros y kilómetros de manzanos.

\- La familia Apple ha trabajado en esto de las manzanas desde hace años, y sus productos son muy conocidos por toda Equestria, o al menos eso he escuchado yo – dice Broly de manera tranquila.

Sin embargo, la conversación fue interrumpida por alguien, más específicamente… una yegua que Broly reconoció de inmediato, ya que sintió su energía al llegar.

\- ¡Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah jaaaaaa! – un grito se escucho, y el trío de amigos vieron a una yegua la cual su pelaje era color naranja, melena y cola rubias, y su melena tenía una cola de caballo, también tenía un sombrero sobre su cabeza, y una cutie mark de 3 manzanas. Esta poni era conocida como Applejack.

La razón de su grito, fue que había tomado impulso, para así patear con sus cascos traseros el tronco de uno de los manzanos, y al hacerlo hizo que todas las manzanas cayeran en una cesta cerca de este.

La unicornio y el dragón veían esto impresionados, pero el saiyajin lo hacía con una sonrisa, ya que conocía las capacidades físicas de la poni de tierra y que su forma de usarlo para el trabajo que más ama en el mundo, era algo que le agradaba de la yegua.

Entonces Twilight decidió presentarse para así continuar con su deber y sin tener demasiados contratiempos.

\- "ejem…" Buenos días señorita Applejack, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y yo vengo de… - la unicornio no termino su frase, ya que sorpresivamente Applejack la toma de un casco y la sacude con fuerza.

\- Muy buenos días señorita Twilight, mi nombre es Applejack, y le doy la cordial bienvenida a Sweet Apple Acres, donde cosechamos las mejores manzanas de toooda Equestria, y también la invito a que pruebe nuestros productos a base de manzanas, se que gustaran mucho, dice la poni de tierra con acento de vaquera, y soltando el casco de Twilight la cual queda trabada por el movimiento, pero Spike le detiene su casco con sus garras.

\- Veo que te has hecho más fuerte con el pasar del tiempo, Applejack. – dijo una voz que la poni vaquera reconoció, al poner su vista detrás de sus invitados pudo ver a un tercero el cual no era un poni, era alguien de una estatura mucho mayor, sin pelaje alguno en su cuerpo excepto en su cabeza, su torso y brazos estaban expuestos, y de la cintura para abajo usaba pantalones blancos con una franela color roja por encima, zapatos color amarillos, también varios accesorios de oro como su cinturón, collar y muñequeras, y para terminar una cola de mono color café que salía de su retaguardia. Ese era nada menos que el príncipe de equestria, el saiyajin legendario… Broly.

Con solo verlo, Applejack abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ya desde hace algún tiempo que el saiyajin no la visitaba a ella y a su familia, rápidamente cambio su expresión de sorpresa, por una gran y radiante sonrisa.

\- ¡Broly, eres tú! – exclamo muy contenta la poni de tierra al ver a su amigo alienígena.

\- Es un gusto verte otra vez, Applejack – dice Broly con una sonrisa.

Sin esperar, Applejack aparto de manera brusca a Twilight, y corrió hacia donde él estaba parado, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo en su pierna, al estar parada en sus cascos traseros, Broly le acaricio su cabeza de manera amable también feliz de ver a una de sus amigas.

\- Broly, compañero, que gusto que nos vuelvas a visitar, a la familia de seguro les gustara verte de nuevo – decía Applejack muy contenta, ya ella había empezado a extrañar mucho al saiyajin, ya que desde que eran jóvenes se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, aunque eso es del lado de Broly, ya que en el corazón de la yegua, ella lo miraba mas allá que de un simple amigo.

\- Yo también me siento feliz de volver aquí, ya hace un tiempo que he querido comer de tu pay de manzana, la verdad es que te queda muy delicioso – dice Broly con una sonrisa cálida, lo cual hace que la poni vaquera se sonroje un poco.

\- Oh vamos Broly… n-no digas eso, e-el pay de la abuela Smith es m-mejor que el mío – dice Applejack con un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras se tapa su rostro con su sombrero.

Broly iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la unicornio morada, la cual se veía algo molesta, ya que era la segunda vez en el día que la empujaban de manera irrespetuosa.

\- "EJEM", disculpen… Broly, recuerda que vinimos para hacer algo muy importante y no debemos perder más tiempo – decía Twilight algo molesta.

\- Oh… cierto, bueno… Applejack, nosotros… - Broly no termino lo que iba a decir, ya que el sonido de su estomago rugió con fuerza, ya que toda la mañana se la había pasado entrenando.

\- jejeje… veo que no has almorzado ¿verdad? Pues no se diga mas, ¡es hora de comer! – dice Applejack la cual tocando un triangulo de metal, hace que de un momento a otro muchos ponis aparezcan de la nada.

Y así la poni campirana presentaba a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, la cual la dejaba un poco sin aire al mencionarlos a todos, Broly ya conocía a todos y cada uno de la gran familia Apple, desde el más grande hasta el más pequeño.

\- … Mi hermano mayor Big Macintosh, mi hermanita Applebloom, y finalmente… ¡la abuela Smith!... ¡Oye abuela… despierta, tenemos visitas! – dijo Applejack presentando a los integrantes de su familia, y lo ultimo lo grito a su abuela ya que esta estaba dormida en una mecedora.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya está la cena? Espérenme, hay voy… - dijo la abuela Smith levantándose y caminando hacia donde estaban todos reunidos, sacando unas carcajadas de todos.

Todos y cada uno de la familia Apple traía algún platillo a base de manzana la cual eran sus especialidades, y al ver toda esa comida, el estomago del saiyajin rugió con fuerza, ya que desde la mañana no había comido nada por estar entrenando.

\- Veo que te llegó el hambre compañero, ¿Por qué no se quedan a almorzar? La casa invita – dice Applejack con una sonrisa hacía Broly, antes de que este pudiera decir algo, Twilight intervino.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, tenemos trabajo que hacer y no podemos tener más contratiempos – decía Twilight con una sonrisa falsa, cosa que puso algo decepcionados a todos los Apple.

\- ¿No se quedaran a almorzar? – preguntaba la pequeña Applebloom con ojos de cachorrito, cosa que puso algo incómoda a la unicornio, pero antes de que dijera algo, Broly se acerco para hablarle.

\- Twilight, yo sé que esto es muy importante, y respeto que seas responsable con lo que mi madre te pide, pero… ¿no podríamos tomarnos un momento para comer? Enserio no he comido nada desde la mañana, asique por favor, solo te pido que esperes esta vez, ¿puedes? – dijo Broly con algo de suplica en su voz ya que enserio necesitaba comer algo, y para rematar miraba a Twilight directamente a los ojos, cosa que sonrojo un poco a la unicornio.

Twilight quería refutarle, pero al solo verlo a los ojos, por alguna razón, su corazón le decía que lo dejara, ya que muy en el fondo le dio algo de lástima verlo así, es entonces que tomo una decisión.

\- Haaa… está bien, nos quedaremos… - no pudo terminar su frase, ya que todos los Apple empezaron a celebrar, Broly le agradeció a Twilight, Spike también quería unirse a la celebración, esto provocaba que la alumna de Celestia suspirara de fastidio, y pensando que hoy iba a ser un laaargo día.

 **Mientras tanto en un planeta desconocido.**

En lo más alejado del planeta donde vive nuestro saiyajin legendario, se ve a un planeta el cual parecía estar seco y marchito, donde solía haber mares, ahora eran desiertos, los bosques que habían allí estaban completamente destruidos y marchitos, animales salvajes de ese lugar muerto por doquier, y no solo eso, la civilizaciones que Vivian allí, completamente desolado.

En cambio, lo único aparentemente vivo de allí, era un gigantesco árbol, el cual sus raíces se extendían por las ciudades y bosques de este planeta, y en un gran hoyo en este, se veían en la oscuridad las siluetas de 6 personajes, una estaba sentado en una especie de trono, mientras que el resto estaba alrededor del que parecía ser el líder.

No se notaban mucho, pero habían dos siluetas de gran altura y una de estas era de complexión musculosa, había otra de altura promedio, y por último, habían dos que al parecer medirían como 1.30cm.

\- El árbol sagrado ya consumió toda la vida de este planeta, capitán – dijo una de las sombras, que al parecer era como un robot.

\- ¿Y ahora a que planeta nos dirigimos señor? – preguntó el tipo musculoso.

El tipo que estaba en el trono no respondió de inmediato, sin embargo lo que hiso fue darle un mordisco a un fruto que parecía una manzana de color anaranjada con protuberancias alrededor. Al acabar de comerse esa fruta, tira el hueso de la fruta al suelo y decide responder.

\- No nos iremos a otro planeta… ya todos los planetas de este sistema no tienen los recursos necesarios para que el árbol sagrado pueda subastarse de energía, así que partiremos a otra de las galaxias de este cuadrante. – dice la voz de un hombre masculino, la cual por su tono y modo de hablar, se notaba que era alguien sumamente intimidante.

\- ¿entonces a dónde iremos ahora capitán? – pregunto uno de los seres de menor estatura.

\- Iremos a la que esta más cerca, a la galaxia numero 921, allí puede haber planetas con mejores recursos que estos – dice el líder con frialdad en su voz – preparen la nave, partiremos lo más rápido posible. – les ordeno a sus lacayos y estos asintieron y fueron a cumplir sus órdenes.

Al quedarse solo, el sujeto misterioso se queda meditando por unos segundos. Al poner su vista en la parte más alta del árbol, pudo ver que tenía en sus ramas varios de esos frutos extraños que estuvo comiendo desde hace ya un rato.

(La fuente de energía natural de este planeta no es la suficiente para que el árbol sagrado siga con vida, debemos buscar otro planeta donde la naturaleza y los recursos naturales sean los suficientemente puros para alimentar las raíces del árbol, esta galaxia ya nos dio varios planetas para poder sembrar el árbol más de una vez, ahora solo debemos de buscar otro lugar con mejores condiciones naturales y así el árbol nos brindara de sus frutos con más energía) – se decía el tipo entre las sombras de manera fría y calculadora.

Luego de preparar la nave, estos aparentes piratas espaciales, abandonaron el planeta con rumbo hacia otra galaxia, mientras que se puede ver al que sería el capitán de esta tripulación el cual se le puede distinguir una armadura de colores negro y morado, su piel es color negro azabache, sus cabellos son alborotados en diferentes puntas, unos ojos negros que demostraban frialdad y maldad también, y por ultimo lo mas resaltante de este ser, era la cola de mono color café que tenía amarrada en su cintura.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno… lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta otro cap mas de esta historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y esta parte será dividida en varios capítulos, y así irán conociendo a las demás. :D**

 **En fin eso sería todo de mi parte, pero antes de despedirme, le mando un saludo a:**

 ***DarkRock.**

 **Te doy la bienvenida a esta "familia, XD" espero que te siga gustando la historia bro, y gracias por seguirla, saludos y bendiciones. ;)**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que desean que Broly se coja a Chirai XD. Okno, pero les apuesto a que se lo han de imaginan al igual que yo… 7w7**

 **Hasta otra… cuídense, y que se la pasen bien… "muy bien" jajaja. Adiosito… X3.**


	7. Chapter 6

**El príncipe legendario de Equestria.**

 **Capitulo 6.**

Después de un buen almuerzo, Broly, Twilight y Spike se fueron de Sweet Apple Acres, la pobre unicornio estaba con ganas de vomitar, debido a que había comido de mas, mientras que el saiyajin no se quejaba, ya que se termino de comer todo lo que sirvieron, el guerrero admitía que los platillos de manzana de la familia Apple, era lo más delicioso que ha probado en su vida.

\- Enserio me resulta increíble que te comieras toda la comida que sirvieron, ¿Cómo le haces para comer tanto? – Spike le preguntó a Broly, por más que lo viera comer, el dragoncito no le cabía que este tuviera un gran apetito.

\- Pues… eso es de parte de mi raza, o al menos eso me dijo mi madre hace mucho tiempo – dice Broly con simpleza.

\- Enserio envidio… tu raza justamente ahora… Broly – decía Twilight con algo de dificultad, ya que se sentía mareada por comer demasiado.

 **2\. El clima.**

Después de su visita a la granja de los Apple, el trío de Canterlot caminaba por en medio del pueblo, los ponis que pasaban se detenían a saludar a los mencionados, pero más en especial al príncipe de equestria, el cual correspondía el saludo con amabilidad, pero lo que nunca falta eran las admiradoras, ya que al igual que en Canterlot, Broly era muy cotizado por las yeguas, ya que aunque fuera de otra especie, ellas lo consideraban muy atractivo, pero también lo admiraban por ser alguien comprensivo y amable con todos.

Twilight y Spike estaban incrédulos de que Broly sea tan popular a donde sea que fuera, aunque a él le incomodaba ser el centro de atención, pero solo decidía ignorar todo eso.

\- Hey Broly, enserio te envidio, muchos ponis de los que conoces te respetan, me gustaría ser como tu alguna vez – dice Spike sintiendo admiración por lo bien que el saiyajin vive su vida.

\- ammm, te agradezco el comentario Spike, pero creo que vivir como yo no es nada sencillo. – dice Broly algo incómodo, ya que no le gusta que lo idolatren demasiado.

\- ammm, Broly, te recuerdo que eres el hijo adoptivo de la princesa Celestia, una de las ponis más queridas y respetadas por todos, es lógico que todos te admiren, deberías sentirte agradecido por eso. – dice Twilight con una sonrisa, pero aun así Broly no se sentía a gusto con eso.

\- Bueno… dejando eso de lado ¿Qué es lo que sigue en la lista? – preguntó el saiyajin queriendo cambiar el tema.

\- Mmmm, aquí dice que una pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash está encargada de despejar el clima para la celebración – dice Spike mirando la lista.

Broly al escuchar ese nombre, recordó a esa pegaso ególatra y que su mayor sueño es formar parte de los Wonderbolts, cosa que lo hiso sonreír, ya que aunque Rainbow sea muy orgullosa, ella era una poni confiable y de buen corazón.

\- Muy bien, ahora ¿en dónde podemos encontrar a esa poni? – dice Twilight mirando por todos lados, y su asistente también hacía lo mismo.

\- No creo que ella este muy lejos – dijo Broly con una sonrisa ya que pudo sentir la presencia de la aludida yegua.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Broly? – pregunto la unicornio morada confundida.

Sin embargo su respuesta fue contestada, ya que un as multicolor chocó contra ella, la cual la arrojo a un charco de lodo, ensuciándola por completo. Broly fue más rápido, ya que al sentir que la pegaso venía a toda velocidad, se quito de su camino, y dando como resultado que su amiga recibiera el golpe de lleno.

La recién llegada era una yegua de pelaje color azul cian, su melena y cola tenían los colores del arcoíris, sus ojos eran de color rosa, y su cutie mark era de un rayo multicolor, esta poni era conocida como Rainbow Dash, la "autoproclamada" poni más rápida de toda Equestria, sin embargo su velocidad no era comparable al del príncipe de equestria, ya que este poseía una que solo los dioses podrían tener.

Rainbow estaba en el suelo, el golpe la dejo algo aturdida, al recuperar un poco la visión, pudo reconocer una figura el cual no era un poni, no tenia pelaje alguno excepto en su cabeza, el cual vestía solamente con unos pantalones blancos con una franela roja envuelta a su alrededor sostenida por un cinturón hecho de oro, usaba zapatos amarillos en lo que eran sus cascos traseros, contaba con algunos otros adornos de oro, y finalmente, podía ver que este ser tenía una cola de un mono color café que salía de su retaguardia.

La pegaso no tardó en reconocer quien era el tipo parado frente a ella.

\- ¿Broly? ¿Eres tú? – preguntaba la yegua multicolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

\- jeje… te has vuelto muy rápida desde la última vez, Rainbow – dice la voz del sujeto, y efectivamente, se trataba de el saiyajin legendario y a la vez príncipe de equestria, Broly.

Al escuchar su voz, Rainbow lo reconoció al instante, y se levanto y alzo el vuelo para verlo cara a cara, y Broly solo le dedico una sonrisa amistosa, Sip… era su "proclamado" rival de velocidad y genialidad, el saiyajin Broly.

\- ¡Broly! – exclamo Rainbow con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo y rival.

\- Me da gusto verte de nuevo Rainbow, ya pasó mucho tiempo desde mi última visita – dice el saiyajin con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Es cierto… ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a volver, aun tenemos cuentas pendientes – dice la pegaso multicolor con una sonrisa retadora.

\- Veo que sigues con eso, también extrañaba competir contra ti – dice Broly con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- jejeje, me muero por mostrarte cuanto he mejorado en todo este tiempo – dice Rainbow de manera desafiante.

Ambos se sostenían una mirante desafiante, por el lado de Broly, su sangre saiyajin lo hacía aceptar cualquier reto que se presentara, pero a la vez se divertía el competir con su amiga corredora. Sin embargo su choque de miradas fue interrumpido por la unicornio.

\- "EJEM" disculpen… - dijo Twilight de la nada, ambos retadores al poner su vista en esta, vieron que estaba cubierta de lodo, y con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- jejeje, ups, espera ya te ayuda amiga – dice Rainbow algo avergonzada.

Acto seguido; Rainbow traje una nube de lluvia, y empezó a saltar encima de ella, y mojando a la pupila de Celestia, sin embargo se excedió con el agua ya que Twilight quedo bastante mojada.

\- jeje… lo siento, Mmmm, ¡ya sé! – dice la pegaso, la cual empieza a volar alrededor de la unicornio la cual provoca un pequeño tornado, la cual la seca por completo, pero dejando su melena esponjada como si fuera un peinado de los años 70.

Al verla así, Rainbow se echo a reír, Spike intentaba contenerse para no terminar como la pegaso, y en cuanto a Broly, este solo reía por lo bajo, ya que enserio esa escena era bastante graciosa.

\- Déjame adivinar… tu eres Rainbow Dash, ¿cierto? – preguntaba Twilight con fastidio.

\- jejeje, la misma, soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria – se presentaba Rainbow Dash de manera ególatra.

\- Claro… bueno, tengo entendido que tu estas encargada del clima para la celebración del sol de verano – dice Twilight algo irritada por lo presumida que es la pegaso.

\- Si si… lo haré en unos segundos, solo hasta que termine de entrenar – dice de forma despreocupada la yegua de melena multicolor.

\- ¿entrenar? ¿Entrenar para qué? –

\- Para los Wonderbolts – dijo esta con cara de ilusionada, Broly y más de un poni conocía el gran sueño de la pegaso, el de formar parte de los mejores voladores que existen en equestria.

\- ¿Los Wonderbolts? Los mejores voladores de toda equestria, Jah… dudo que acepten a alguien que no puede despejar las nubes del cielo – dijo la unicornio con tono burlón.

\- Oye… puedo despejar las nubes en solo 10 segundos – dijo de manera confiada y algo molesta.

\- Demuéstralo – retó la unicornio con una sonrisa confiada, pero sin embargo, el saiyajin ya tenía previsto el final de esto.

Fue entonces que Rainbow alzó el vuelo, y empezó a patear las nubes, deshaciéndolas, y todo a una buena velocidad, siendo Broly el único que podía seguirle el paso con su mirada.

\- ("Su velocidad a mejorado con el paso del tiempo. Jejeje, eso me hace pensar que no solo busca unirse a los Wonderbolts, aun así esta a mucho tiempo de alcanzarme a mí") – se decía Broly en su mente al ver como la pegaso quitaba las nubes con gran rapidez, era obvio que ella quería superarlo como el más rápido de equestria, pero ese título se lo quedaría el saiyajin por mucho, ya no hay pegaso u otro ser que igualé la velocidad divina de este.

\- Jah… te lo dije, 10segundos exactos – dice Rainbow Dash, la cual regresó, y tal como lo dijo, no le tomo más que 10 segundos en despejar el cielo, dejando boquiabiertos a Twilight ya Spike, pero el único que no se impresionaba era Broly, el cual solo sonreía por la determinación de su amiga pegaso.

\- Has mejorado en este tiempo, enserio me dejaste impresionado Rainbow, te felicito – dice Broly con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa sincera.

\- jeje, gracias Broly, y pronto verás de lo que soy capaz – dice Rainbow con una sonrisa confiada, pero había algo peculiar, y era que la pegaso multicolor tenía un leve sonrojo por el cumplido del saiyajin, eso era algo que decía que la orgullosa pegaso además de tener una rivalidad con el saiyajin, en cierta parte ella lo veía más allá de eso.

Luego de eso, el trío de Canterlot se despidió de Rainbow, o más bien los únicos que lo hicieron, fueron Spike y Broly, ya que Twilight estaba de muy malas por el hecho de que su melena era un desastre, además de que aun le faltaban más cosas de la lista para terminar. Definitivamente hoy iba a ser un muy laaargo día.

 **3\. La decoración.**

Luego de su encuentro con Rainbow, Broly guió a la estudiante de Celestia y a su asistente a la alcaldía de Ponyville, ya que allí era donde se celebraría la celebración del sol de verano.

El lugar estaba decorado de una manera muy hermosa y elegante, y Broly ya se daba una idea de quien estaba a cargo de la decoración para el festival, una de las ponis más vanidosa, pero a la vez más generosa que ha conocido.

\- Decoración… lista – decía Spike marcando como listo en la lista de organización – "hermoso…" – dijo con un tono de enamoramiento.

\- Sí, la decoración esta hermosa – dice Twilight admirando la decoración.

\- No hablo de la decoración, hablo de ella… - dice el dragón apuntando a una poni en especial, la cual Broly reconoció al instante.

Se trataba de una yegua unicornio de pelaje color blanco como la nieve, su melena y cola eran de color morado oscuro y que estos estaban muy bien arreglados, sus ojos eran de color azul, y tenía una cutie mark de 3 diamantes. Esta poni era conocida como Rarity.

Esta estaba escogiendo entre diferentes tipos de moños decorativos, y fue cuando Twilight y compañía se acerca para saludar, aunque Spike sigue con cara de bobo por ver la belleza de Rarity.

\- ammm… disculpe, señorita… - dice la unicornio morada intentando llamar la atención de la poni modista.

\- En un momento querida, solamente déjeme… - Rarity no pudo terminar porque grito horrorizada por ver la melena desarreglada de Twilight – Oh por Celestia… ¿Qué le pasó a su melena? – preguntaba en shock, pero antes de que la unicornio contestara, alguien más lo hace.

\- Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con Rainbow Dash y… ya debes de saber el resto – dice la voz de Broly, la cual la unicornio fashionista reconoció.

Al ver al frente suyo, logra ver a una criatura bípeda de gran altura y que a simple vista parece un mono pero sin tener pelo en su cuerpo, solo exceptuando en su cabeza, usaba pantalones blancos, con una franela roja por encima la cual es sostenida por un cinturón hecho de oro, usaba zapatos de color amarillo en sus aparentes cascos traseros, tenía otros accesorios de oro, y por último, de su retaguardia salía una larga cola de mono de color café.

La yegua queda con los ojos abiertos al reconocer a dicho ser, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa cálida, la cual ponía su corazón a mas de mil por hora. Y las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su boca fueron…

\- ¿B-Broly? – fue lo que dijo casi en un susurro, pero logrado ser escuchado por el saiyajin.

\- Hola Rarity, ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos – saludo el saiyajin con una sonrisa cálida.

Solo eso bastó para que la unicornio quitara de manera brusca a Twilight, y salió corriendo con dirección al príncipe de equestria. Spike estando en sus fantasías, al ver que esta viene corriendo en su dirección, aparentemente "a sus garras" este como en cualquier escena de enamorados, este corre con los brazos abiertos a recibir a su amada.

La escena parecía ir en cámara lenta, pero lamentablemente el desenlace fue muy diferente, en vez de que ella lo abrazara, más bien lo envistió mandándolo a otro lado, mientras que la cámara vuelve a correr con normalidad.

\- ¡Broly! – exclamo Rarity abalanzándose contra el mismo, y abrazándolo de una de sus piernas, el saiyajin se sorprendió por eso, pero este solo sonrió, y agachándose a su altura la abraza como es debido.

\- jeje… yo también te extrañe Rarity – dice Broly de forma suave mientras acaricia la melena bien peinada de la yegua, la cual ni siquiera le importo que el saiyajin le revuelva de su perfecto peinado.

\- Oh… Broly, cariño, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé. El destino es el que nos ha reunido una vez más… - dice la unicornio de manera dramática y soñadora, cosa que deja algo confundido al saiyajin legendario.

\- ammm… bueno, si tu lo dices… - dice Broly con confusión, ya que no entendió de a qué se refería su amiga diseñadora.

\- Oh vaya, veo que te quedo espectacular los pantalones que te confeccioné, incluso debo decir que te vez muy guapo con ellos – dice Rarity de forma coqueta mientras que le giña el ojo a Broly, el cual queda más confundido por eso.

\- Oh… ammm, gracias. Supongo – dice Broly con una sonrisa complicada, ya que aun así no entendía del porque su amiga lo alagaba de esa forma.

\- Vaya… enserio Broly si que sabe atraer a las yeguas, ¿no lo crees Spike? – pregunta Twilight al ver como se comportaba la unicornio modista con su amigo saiyajin, pero lo raro es que no recibió respuesta de su asistente dragón. - ¿Spike? – llamó otra vez, hasta que lo vio, y quedo confundida por lo que tenía su amigo dragoncito.

El pobre Spike estaba tirado en posición fetal con una gran aura depresiva a su alrededor, mientras decía, _"¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser él?"_ mientras que derramaba lágrimas estilo anime.

Twilight al ver a su asistente así esta suspiro con molestia, enserio los ponis en este lugar eran muy extraños, y que si ella siguiera en ese lugar, podría terminar como ellos. Así que decidió consolar a su asistente para acabar con todo esto y volver a sus estudios en Canterlot.

 **Mientras tanto, en medio del espacio exterior.**

En la nave de los piratas espaciales, el capitán de la nave estaba parado frente a una ventana la cual le daba una vasta vista de las galaxias y estrellas.

Mientras miraba pasar las estrellas alrededor, estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados, nada lo parecía alterar, era como si estuviera en un sitio vacío en su propia mente, pero ese momento de calma fue roto por uno de sus subordinados.

\- Capitán Turles, ya estamos llegando a la galaxia 921, ¿por dónde quiere que empecemos a buscar? – pregunta uno de sus tripulantes, el cual era un tipo de piel clara, un poco de cabello color verde oscuro en su cabeza, y usaba una armadura parecida a la del, pero con los colores verde oscuro con negro.

\- Empiecen por el sistema solar más próximo, hay que aprovechar y no perder el tiempo – respondió el ahora denominado como Turles de manera fría, y su lacayo solo asiente y regresa a su puesto.

Sin que el resto de sus lacayos lo vean, este enciende un pequeño dispositivo que se encuentra pegado a su oreja derecha, el cual era un especie de rastreador, y al encenderlo, puede detectar una fuente de energía muy fuerte a oeste de su posición, pero lo que lo deja sorprendido es que esa firma de energía sea detectada hay desde donde están.

\- ("Increíble, esta energía proviene desde el oeste de este lugar, ¿acaso serán Freezer o su padre? No. Ellos nunca han venido por este cuadrante, ya que no tienen planetas dignos de vender, me pregunto de quien será esta firma. Mmmm tal vez deberíamos ir a esa dirección a ver que encontramos, tal vez haya alguien digno para retar a una pelea jejeje") – se decía Turles en su mente, ya que al parecer, su sangre saiyajin le ordena estirar un poco los músculos en una pelea, una contra un poderoso adversario que lo obligue a pelear en serio, ya que las otras ocasiones no habido nadie que lo haga pelear con todas sus fuerzas, así que probaría con la suerte esta vez.

Entonces se dirige a sus tripulantes, indicándoles que se dirigieran al oeste de la galaxia, ya que sus instintos saiyajin le decían que un buen desafío estaría esperándolo en ese lugar.

 **Continuará.**

 **Bueno aquí otro cap más de esta historia, lo bueno vendrá después de Nightmare Moon, así que espérenlo con ansias XD.**

 **Muy bien… lo he estado pensando, y lo he pensado con mucho detenimiento, así que me dirigiré a ustedes y quiero que me respondan la siguiente pregunta con total sinceridad, ya que al pensar y escribir en este capítulo, entré en un dilema, así que les consultaré a ustedes para aclarar esto de una buena vez.**

 **¿Quieren ustedes que Broly tenga un harem?**

 **Muy bien allí está la pregunta, y déjenme en los comentarios su opinión o respuesta, ya sea solo sí un no o una enorme pared de razones si de hacerlo o no hacerlo. Tienen toda la libertad del mundo para comentar, y si veo que a más de uno le gusta o está de acuerdo con la respuesta de otro, entonces con mucho gusto tomaré ese sendero para ustedes.**

 **Ojo… si el resultado es harem, entonces este será solo el de mi escogencia, ya que no voy a hacer un harem ni tan grande, ni tan pequeño. Y que para mí se adapte mejor, ¿estamos de acuerdo?**

 **Bien… eso sería todo por ahora, por favor les pido que mas y mas sigan la historia, ya que me motivan a continuar, y que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes, ya que esto para mi es más que un pasatiempo.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que… Mmmm… que… bueno, solo les deseo buenas vibras ya que no se me ocurre nada para agregar XD.**

 **¡Qué se la pasen de lo mejor, y también les deseo feliz día a las mujeres, ya que este es el mes de ellas ("aunque no sé si algunas este leyendo este fic") y les deseo lo mejor! ;)**

 **Eso sería todo Carlos se despide de ustedes deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, u a la hora que sea que estén leyendo esta historia, X3.**

 **Hasta otra…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un cap más de esta historia. En fin… ya ustedes dejaron en claro como quieren que tome el rumbo de la historia, así que no diré nada al respecto, me disculpo si la idea no les agradó, y que espero que les siga gustando la historia y del cómo se desarrolla esta.**

 **Bueno… eso sería todo lo que voy a decir ahora, sin más les dejo con el cap. Disfrútenlo.**

 **El príncipe legendario de equestria.**

 **Capitulo 7.**

 **4.** **La música.**

Luego de su encuentro con Rarity, y que esta hiciera que Twilight se pusiera casi más de 1000 vestidos, el trío de Canterlot se escapó de la unicornio modista, o ese fue el caso de Twilight, ya que Spike se había recuperado de su depresión seguía babeando por la hermosa unicornio, y en cuanto a Broly… este no se opuso ante eso, de todas formas la verá después en el festival.

Ahora la unicornio y el dragón están siguiendo al saiyajin hacia las afueras de ponyville, ya que la que se encarga de la música vive un poco mas apartada del pueblo.

\- ¿Seguro que vamos al lugar correcto, Broly? – preguntó Twilight con una ceja alzada.

\- Sí, no se preocupen, ella suele ser muy tímida con los demás, por eso vive lejos del pueblo, pero les aseguro que les agradará conocerla – dice Broly caminando tranquilamente, mientras recuerda a cierta pegaso tímida.

\- Oh claro, solo porque tú la conoces y ella te conoce, seguro que será un "amor" cuando te vea – dice Spike con los brazos cruzados y mirando con recelo a su amigo saiyajin, y de la poca envidia que le tenía a este, ahora se incremento 10 veces más por lo que pasó con Rarity.

\- Por favor Spike… ¿sigues con eso? Ya te dije que Broly es muy reconocido por ser el hijo de la princesa Celestia, así que no deberías estar molesto por eso, el es alguien muy importante, deberías de admirarlo por eso en vez de sentir celos por algo tonto como eso – dice Twilight mirando a su asistente con algo de molestia.

\- Si claaaro, como tu digas – dice Spike con sarcasmo, mientras desvía la mirada con molestia.

Pasados unos 10 minutos, los tres llegaron a una cabaña la cual esta parecía más un refugio de animales ya que en diferentes lados se podían ver chozas para pájaros entre otras cosas, y en ese momento empezaron a escuchar una especie de canto de entre los árboles, y Broly pudo sentir la energía de la poni que estaban buscando, y se limito a sonreír, ya que sabía que su amiga era una amante de los animales.

Twilight y Spike salieron de entre unos arbustos mientras que Broly de entre los árboles, y allí pudieron notar a una pegaso de pelaje amarillo tipo vainilla, su melena y cola eran largas y de color rosa claro, ojos de color turquesa, tenía una cutie mark de 3 mariposas de color rosa. Al verla, esta estaba haciendo de una maestra dirigiendo a un grupo de aves las cuales cantan entre todas la canción que escucharon al llegar.

\- Muy bien, esta vez intentaré tener una charla normal con ella, así que iré a saludarla – dice Twilight con decisión de esta vez poder hablar de manera normal y tranquila con alguien.

\- ammm, Twilight no creo de debas de… - Broly intento de detener a su amiga unicornio, pero esta hiso caso omiso.

\- Muy bien amiguitos, una vez más. A la una, a las dos… - decía la pegaso con una voz dulce y calmada, pero antes de que siguiera ensayando el canto de las aves.

\- Hola… - dijo Twilight de repente, sacando un pequeño grito de la pegaso, haciendo que todos los pájaros salgan volando.

\- Debía de decirle a Twilight que Fluttershy es muy fácil de asustar – dice Broly con una gota de sudor en su nuca y negando con la cabeza, ya que su amiga unicornio metió la pata.

\- Oh, disculpa, no quería interrumpirte así – se disculpó la unicornio morada, pero la pegaso amarilla no respondió – bueno, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, es un gusto conocerte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Twilight le preguntó a la yegua queriendo iniciar una conversación.

\- ammm, m-mi nombre es "F-fluttershy" – contesto la nombrada Fluttershy en voz baja.

\- Lo siento no te escuché, ¿me repites tu nombre? – dijo Twilight ya que no alcanzó a escuchar el nombre de la poni.

\- ammm, m-mi nombre es "Fluttershy"- respondió la pegaso en voz más baja.

\- Lo siento no te oí – dijo Twilight ya algo desesperada.

\- "ahhhhhh…" – Fluttershy solo hiso un chillido bajo, terminando con la paciencia de la unicornio.

\- Ok… veo que haces muy bien tu trabajo, así que sigue así, no vemos – dice Twilight con la sonrisa mas falsa que podía poner, pero antes de que pudiera irse a donde sus acompañantes, alguien más habla.

\- Perdona a mi amiga Fluttershy, ella no está acostumbrada a hablar de manera cuidadosa con los demás – dice una voz un poco más apartada de ambas yeguas, al mirar en la dirección de donde vino la voz, la pegaso se sorprendió por el tipo que salía de entre los árboles.

Era una criatura que no era un poni, mas parecía un mono sin pelo en el cuerpo, solo exceptuando en su cabeza, era un ser de alta estatura, vestía únicamente con unos pantalones blancos con una franela roja alrededor y fijada con un cinturón de oro, usaba zapatos de color amarillo en lo que serían sus cascos traseros, su pecho y abdomen estaban al descubierto, y tenía otros accesorios de oro, y finalmente, una peculiar cola de color café saliendo de su retaguardia. Al verlo, la pegaso abre los ojos al reconocer a dicho ser, alguien que no había vuelto a ver en un tiempo.

\- ¿B-Broly? ¿Eres… tú? – preguntó Fluttershy aun en su asombro.

\- Me da gusto verte otra vez Fluttershy, ya empezaba a extrañarte a ti también – dice Broly con una sonrisa cálida.

Y por su puesto la reacción de Fluttershy no se hiso esperar, esta empezó a sonreír con alegría de ver a su viejo amigo saiyajin, y como si el destino le jugara una mala pasada a Twilight, Fluttershy la sacó de su camino de manera brusca, tal como había pasado con el resto de las anteriores.

\- "Esto tiene que ser una broma" – dice Twilight la cual estaba en el suelo, enserio hoy no era su día.

\- ¡Broly! – dijo Fluttershy sumamente contenta, y en eso extendió sus alas para elevarse a la altura del saiyajin y darle un cariñoso abrazo.

\- jeje, también me alegro de verte Fluttershy – dice Broly mientras le corresponde el abrazo a la pegaso.

\- Broly, ¡cuanto me alegra verte otra vez! – decía Fluttershy sin timidez alguna, cosa que deja con la boca abierta a Twilight, mientras que Spike rodaba los ojos ya que se lo imaginaba.

\- Yo también te extrañé Fluttershy, ¿has estado bien durante todo este tiempo? – Broly preguntó separándose del abrazo y dedicándole una sonrisa cálida a su amiga, haciendo que la pegaso se sonroje un poco.

\- Oh, amm, He estado bien… gra-gracias por preguntar – dice Fluttershy ocultando su rostro con su melena, ya que le daba vergüenza de que Broly la viera así.

\- "Ejem" Broly, si ya terminaste de hablar, entonces podemos irnos… ya muy pronto va anochecer… debemos prepararnos para el festival – dijo Twilight con la sonrisa mas falsa que podía poner.

\- Además, ya cumplimos con todo de la lista, solo falta esperar a que la princesa Celestia alce el sol – dijo Spike mostrando que todo ya estaba en orden, y es cuando Fluttershy se sorprende por ver al dragoncito.

\- Oh cielos… ¡un bebé dragón! Awww es tan lindo~ - dice la pegaso amarilla con ternura al ver a Spike.

\- Oh… pues gracias, soy Spike, es un gusto – dice el dragón con orgullo, al menos consiguió que alguien lo admirara por lo que es.

\- ¡Y puedes hablar también! Por favor dime, ¿Qué es lo que piensan los dragones? – preguntaba Fluttershy de manera amable, antes de que Spike le contestara, Twilight lo hace levitar con su magia y lo carga en su lomo.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero ya es hora de retirarnos, que tenga un buen día – dice Twilight comenzando a caminar.

\- Oh, ya veo – dice la pegaso algo decepcionada, pero sin embargo.

\- Hey Fluttershy, ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos? Solo hasta que llegue la hora del festival – dice Broly dedicándole una sonrisa a la pegaso.

\- ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias Broly… eres muy amable – dice con tono dulce Fluttershy.

Al oír eso, la unicornio miró de manera desaprobatoria al saiyajin, y este solo se encoje de hombros, ya que quería convivir más con una de sus amigas. Así regresaban a Ponyville, mientras Fluttershy, Spike y Broly conversaban de manera animada, mientras que Twilight solo suspiraba con fastidio, enserio deseaba que ese día se acabara, para regresar a su rutina en Canterlot con su mentora, su asistente numero 1, y con su amigo incondicional, del cual tiene sentimientos ocultos.

 **Varios minutos después.**

Estando caminando por el centro del pueblo, el trío de Canterlot, acompañados por Fluttershy llegaban a las cercanías de una biblioteca desocupada, allí se quedarían los 3 hasta que llegara el momento del festival.

Spike le contaba a Fluttershy sobre su vida, la cual la pegaso estaba muy encantada de oírla, mientras que Twilight ya estaba sumamente cansada y molesta por lo que han pasado en este día, que para ella se catalogaría como "horrible". Pero el único que no decía nada era el saiyajin legendario que perdió el hilo de la conversación, ya que al ver el atardecer, por alguna extraña razón, un sentimiento de incomodidad se presento en el, como si algo andará mal.

\- "Que raro, siento que algo anda mal, como si fuera a suceder algo muy peligroso. Madre…" – decía Broly preocupado, ya que en ese presentimiento, su madre adoptiva estaba presente, cosa que lo tenía muy angustiado.

\- ¿Broly? Hey… Equestria llamando a Broly… - los pensamientos del saiyajin fueron interrumpidos por Spike, tanto él como la pegaso se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy callado por alguna razón.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el saiyajin volviendo a la realidad.

\- ¿Te sientes bien amigo? Estabas muy callado desde hace un rato – dijo Spike mirando a su amigo alienígena.

\- ¿Eh? Oh sí, estoy bien Spike, solo estaba pensando en algo, solamente eso – dice Broly, sin embargo no quería decirles nada a los demás para no preocuparlos.

\- ¿Estás seguro Broly? ¿No te sientes mal o estás cansado? – pregunta Fluttershy preocupada.

\- No te preocupes Fluttershy, te aseguro que estoy bien – dice Broly sonriendo, aunque esa sensación de peligro no desaparecía.

La pegaso y el dragón no quedaron del todo convencidos por las palabras del saiyajin, Twilight que los estaba escuchando también se preguntó lo que le pasaría al hijo de su mentora, ya que él no era de meterse a pensar y olvidarse de su alrededor, había algo extraño en eso.

Luego de una larga caminata, llegaron a una casa que prácticamente era un árbol, era la biblioteca de Ponyville, y era el lugar donde los llegados de Canterlot se quedarían hasta el amanecer, y al estar cerca de allí, Broly sintió que había muchas firmas de ki dentro de la peculiar edificación, pero de entre todas había una que resaltaba de los demás, y era una que el saiyajin conocía perfectamente, además que se le hacía raro no verla desde el principio que llegaron al pueblo.

\- Y esa es mi historia hasta ahora – dice Spike terminando su autobiografía.

\- En serio que ha sido muy interesante tu historia Spike – dice Fluttershy muy contenta por la historia del dragoncito.

\- Oye, ¿te gustaría escuchar lo que ha pasado el día de hoy? –

\- Me encantaría mucho –

\- Oh vaya, miren ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? – decía Twilight de manera sarcástica, ya estando en la puerta de la casa-árbol.

\- Solo tardamos 10 minutos en llegar, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Twilight? – preguntó Broly confundido, ya que no pudo diferenciar el sarcasmo.

\- "Ufff" olvídenlo, en fin señorita Fluttershy, fue un gusto… pero ya estamos cansados y debemos prepararnos para el festival, así que adiós y buenas noches – dice la unicornio morada, metiendo a rápidamente a Spike y a Broly en la biblioteca y serrándole la puerta en la cara a la pegaso, la cual quedo confundida por eso.

\- Twilight, ¿no crees que fuiste muy grosera con ella? – le dijo Broly mirándola con desaprobación.

\- Haaa… ya lo sé Broly, pero este día me la he pasado muy pero muy mal, me ensuciaron, me empujaron, me hicieron probarme ropa hasta casi morir, y que comiera más de la cuenta… ¿no crees que eso fue suficiente para un solo día? – dijo Twilight con molestia.

\- Yo opino lo mismo que Broly, Twilight, pienso que estas exagerando, todas ellas fueron muy amables con nosotros, aunque más con Broly que nosotros – dice Spike dando su punto de vista.

Pero antes de que la unicornio dijera algo, las luces que estaban apagadas en el lugar se encendieron, y de la nada muchos ponis estaban presentes diciendo "sorpresa" asustando a Twilight y a Spike, a excepción de Broly ya que se imaginaba esto, y ya sabía quién era la responsable.

Es entonces que de entre los presentes, apareció una yegua de pelaje color rosa claro, su melena y cola eran esponjadas como un algodón de azúcar y de un color rosa más fuerte, sus ojos eran color celeste, y tenía una cutie mark de tres globos. El nombre de esta… "peculiar" yegua, era Pinkie pie.

\- ¡SORPRESA! ¿Se sorprendieron? Claro que se sorprendieron, ¿Cómo no van a sorprenderse? Mi nombre es Pinkie pie, y yo los vi llegar al pueblo esta mañana, es por eso que les organice esta fiesta de bienvenida ya que son nuevos por aquí, y yo conozco a todos y cada uno de los ponis de Ponyville – decía la mencionada Pinkie pie saltando muy emocionada de conocer a nuevos habitantes del pueblo, solo que no se percató del tercero de los invitados.

\- jejeje, Ya me preguntaba por ti Pinkie, me alegra verte otra vez – dice Broly con una sonrisa haciendo que la aludida lo voltee a ver.

\- Oh, hola Broly, volviste – dice Pinkie pie como si nada, dejando extrañado al saiyajin, pero solo pasó unos cuantos segundos para luego.

\- "AINS", ¡BROLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – finalmente la poni rosa cayó en la cuenta, y se abalanzo sobre Broly, abrazándolo en uno de sus fuertes brazos, sacándole una gota de sudor al mencionado.

\- jejeje, a mi me alegra verte también Pinkie – dice Broly con una risa nerviosa, ya extrañaba la forma de ser de su amiga organizadora de fiestas.

 **Mientras tanto en el espacio.**

A unos cuantos años luz de equestria, Turles seguía mirando el vasto espacio, les tomaría al menos un mes en llegar al primer sistema que encuentren, pero lo que mantenía pensativo al capitán de los piratas espaciales, era el hecho de querer tener un combate, así podría saciar su sed saiyajin de tener un combate donde lo lleven a sus límites.

("No sé porque siento que en este lugar encontraré a un buen rival que me haga pelear con toda mi fuerza, pero aun así no estoy asustado de que vaya a morir, quiero satisfacer mi sangre saiyajin con una buena pelea, además siento que me divertiré mucho en este lugar. Jejeje… jajajajajaja") – pensaba el saiyajin oscuro con una sonrisa siniestra, solo que lo único que desconocía, era que cometería el error de enfrentarse a una legenda viviente, el cual no tiene límites en su fuerza, y que su poder podría rivalizar casi al de un dios, y que camina entre los mortales.

…

 **Bueno aquí otro cap más, en unos cuantos capítulos, Broly enfrentara su primer desafío, y el cual es contra su propia raza extinta. Espérenlo con ansias. ;)**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que les gusta esta historia y que me apoyan para seguir con ella, les agradezco mucho por eso, y son libres de comentar su opinión o saludo tienen toda la libertad del mundo para hacerlo.**

 **Su servidor Carlos, se despide, deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que estén leyendo esta historia. Sin nada más que decir, les digo "bye-bye" y nos vemos en otro momento.**

 **Hasta otra… cuídense. ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**El príncipe legendario de Equestria.**

 **Capitulo 8.**

La pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para Broly, Twilight y Spike, organizada por Pinkie pie, una de las amigas del saiyajin, era bastante entretenida, Pinkie saltaba sumamente contenta por ver de nuevo al guerrero, ya que lo había empezado a extrañar por el tiempo que no venía de visita al pueblo, Broly por su parte, este solo sonreía por ver a la yegua mas fiestera y más alegre que haya conocido, y que lo hacía reír siempre con sus locuras y cosas divertidas que ella siempre suele hacer, aunque más de una vez lo ha llegado a confundir la actitud de la poni rosada.

Pero dejando eso de lado, todos celebraban y hacían otras cosas entre todos y cada uno, conviviendo como amigos, incluso Spike se empezaba a divertir con todos los ponis que los vinieron a recibirlos, en cuanto a Broly, este saludaba a todos y a conversar con ellos, aunque los halagos y demás eran de sobra, ya que al saiyajin le incomodaba mucho el ser tratado así, jamás se acostumbró a eso.

Todos la pasaban muy bien en la fiesta. Bueno… casi todos.

Twilight era la única que no le veía nada de gracia a la fiesta por muchas razones; una de ellas sería que la biblioteca no era un lugar para hacer una fiesta, ya que son lugares especiales para leer y mantenerse en silencio, lo cual no viene al caso. Pero la razón principal es que ella estaba sumamente cansada y molesta por todo esto, la habían empujado de una manera nada amable, la ensuciaron por completo, la mojaron, la hicieron comer hasta casi querer vomitar, la usaron como un maniquí viviente para casi 1000 vestidos, y que no pudiera tener al menos una charla civilizada o "normal" con alguien. Y eso para ella hacía que su día fuera un completo desastre, lo único que quería ahora, era descansar, recibir a la princesa Celestia para la celebración del sol de verano, y listo. Todo su tormento y humillación acabaría, y volvería a sus estudios y tutorías con su mentora, tal como debía ser.

Regresando con Broly; el saiyajin legendario estaba comiendo de los bocadillos de la fiesta, dejando a más de un poni con la boca abierta por el apetito casi interminable del guerrero alienígena.

Pero por alguna razón una extraña sensación lo incomodaba, era como si algo muy malo fuera a pasar, y lo empezó a sentir justo al ver que el día daba paso a la noche, pero solo un presentimiento lo preocupaba, y se trataba de…

\- "Madre…. Espero que estés bien. Esto en serio me preocupa, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación así de la nada? es como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir. Al parecer es mas por instinto que por otra cosa. ¿Me pregunto por qué?" – decía Broly en su mente, ya que esa sensación no dejaba de molestarlo, pero preocupándolo también, ya que era por algo que está relacionado con su madre adoptiva.

Sacudió sus pensamientos, ya que intentaba creer que eso no era nada importante, y que solo era producto de su imaginación. Broly podía ser un guerrero fuerte y algo ingenuo en varias cosas, pero no era nada tonto. Y al ser el hijo adoptivo de Celestia, ha aprendido varias cosas de ella, y que una era de ellas era que la mente puede ser muy engañosa a veces, y es por eso hay que tener cuidado, ya que puede haber alguien que se aproveche de las dudas y del miedo, además de las emociones. Y él como un guerrero debía ser precavido.

Sin embargo su meditación es rota, ya que pudo ver en medio de la fiesta, que su amiga unicornio se iba al segundo piso de la casa-árbol, al ver eso Broly solo suspiró con algo de empatía, el conocía muy bien a Twilight, y que ella no era social con nadie, y que en lo único que se interesaba era en sus libros y el aprender, y tanto él como Spike, sabían que eso no era bueno, pero esa unicornio tenía una mente de piedra, y que no podía diferenciar que en realidad, ella ya tenía un amigo, y era él.

\- Muy bien… ya es hora que Twilight madure con su actitud, y que vea que la vida no es solo el aprender – dijo Broly seriamente, mientras que discretamente se levantó de su lugar, y siguió a la yegua que se había encerrado en la habitación.

Cuando llegó arriba, entonces escucho una conversación de Spike con ella, el cual también notó como su casi hermana se iba de la fiesta, y también la siguió, para querer convencerla de que se uniera a la fiesta.

\- Vamos Twilight, la fiesta está muy divertida, incluso vamos a jugar a "quien le pone la cola al poni". Anda, te divertirás – suplicaba Spike, mientras que Broly miraba por la puerta entre abierta.

\- ¡No! Todos los ponis de este pueblo están locos, en especial las amigas de Broly, son sumamente irritantes – dijo Twilight muy molesta, y ese comentario no le gustó para nada al saiyajin.

\- Por favor Twilight, estas exagerando, ellas no son tan malas, a mi me llegaron a caer bien todas, y al ver a Broly convivir con ellas entonces quiere decir que ellas son distintas de los demás ponis – dice Spike, mientras que Broly solo escucha.

\- ¿Qué no viste como me trataron hoy? Además… Broly debería de ser más estricto con ellas, si hubiera sido así, este día no pudo ser un desastre – dijo la unicornio molesta, y eso ya fue demasiado, ahora Broly le dirá todo lo que necesite para que piense mejor las cosas.

\- El verdadero problema no son ellas, la que tiene un problema eres tú, Twilight – dijo el saiyajin entrando en el cuarto, dejando sorprendidos a ambos.

\- ¿Broly? ¿Nos estuviste escuchando? – preguntó Twilight algo nerviosa, ya que la mirada de Broly era bastante seria.

\- Así es, vi que te ibas de la fiesta, así que te seguí para poder convencerte de que te unieras, pero ahora decidí mejor que tengamos una charla seria – dijo Broly con una mirada molesta, mientras mira a la unicornio morada, la cual se ponía algo asustada de la mirada intimidante del príncipe de equestria.

\- Spike… vuelve tú a la fiesta, yo y Twilight debemos hablar en privado, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor? – dijo Broly mirando al dragón, el cual temblaba por la mirada algo intimidante del guerrero, y solo pudo asentir y salir del cuarto, dejando a Twilight y a Broly solos.

El saiyajin miraba a la yegua mientras tenia los brazos cruzados, mirándola con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera, y eso era lo que ponía algo nerviosa y un poco asustada a la estudiante de Celestia, muy pocas eran las veces que Broly se molestaba, y que al hacerlo terminaba ser alguien muy intimidante.

\- Broly… yo… - intentaba decir Twilight, pero el aludido le hiso un gesto para que no dijera nada.

\- Twilight… te conozco desde que éramos niños, pero desde siempre había querido hablar de tu comportamiento – dijo Broly con su misma expresión seria.

\- ¿Y… de que se trata? – preguntó la yegua algo nerviosa.

\- Antes que nada, te voy a hacer una pregunta. ¿Cómo me ves a mí, Twilight? – preguntó el saiyajin.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Broly? – dijo Twilight confundida por esa pregunta.

\- me refiero a que… ¿Qué soy yo para ti, Twilight? Y quiero que me seas honesta – dice Broly seriamente.

\- Bueno… tú eres el hijo de la princesa Celestia Broly, y que siempre andas junto a Spike y conmigo y… - Twilight intentaba responder la pregunta, pero no estaba muy segura de que responder. Ante eso Broly solo suspira.

\- No me refiero a eso Twilight, lo que te quiero hacer entender es… ¿Cómo me ves a tu perspectiva? Y eso lo digo por el hecho que yo no sea un poni – dice Broly sentándose en una silla frente a Twilight.

\- Pues… tu… es decir… tu no… - Twilight por mas que le buscara una razón a la pregunta de Broly, no podía, ya que jamás se le paso eso por la mente desde que lo conoció.

\- Lo suponía. Sabía que tu solo me admiras por ser el hijo de Celestia, y por ser de otra especie que no sea un poni. Pero nunca te tomaste la molestia de saber más de mí y de cómo soy en realidad – dice Broly cruzado de brazos.

\- P-pero… - Twilight intento decir algo, pero Broly la interrumpió.

\- No digas nada Twilight, y solo escúchame – dice el saiyajin y la unicornio calló – Mira Twilight, te voy a decir que aunque no soy un poni, no soy tan diferente a uno. Al principio algunos me veían como algo extraño, algunos con desprecio, otros con burla, pero eso no me importo en lo más mínimo. Pero si había quienes me admiran y les agrado, pero nadie me conoce realmente. ¿Entiendes a donde quiero llegar? – Broly le preguntó a la unicornio, pero esta negó con la cabeza ya que no entendía lo que le decía.

Broly suspiró, entonces decidió pararse y sentarse al lado de la cama junto a Twilight, y directamente a los ojos con seriedad.

\- A lo que quiero llegar es… que todos los súbditos me respetan sin antes conocerme, solo lo hacen por mi fuerza, por mi título y por ser el hijo adoptivo de la gobernante, pero de entre todos los ponis que conozco, tú, Spike y las chicas son los únicos que me conocen más, sin importar mi puesto en la sociedad. Solo ustedes son los que me ven como un igual, y no como algo o una… criatura – dice Broly bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza, ya que desde que era un niño y con el pasar del tiempo, aun había ponis que lo miraban de marera aberrante, solo por ser completamente diferente.

\- Creo… que lo entiendo – dice Twilight mirando preocupada al saiyajin.

\- Y todavía no acabo, tu actitud anti-social, lamento si te ofendo, pero ya me es muy irritante –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Twilight estaba sorprendida a más no poder de que Broly le hablara de esa manera, pero en vez de molestarse, más bien le dolió, le dolió mucho.

\- Lo que oíste Twilight, tu actitud no es madura, es todo lo contrario, solo que tú no te has dado cuenta. Y lo digo tanto por Spike y por mí, ya que siempre estamos contigo, pero jamás nos has visto como tus amigos, solo somos acompañantes para ti, entiéndelo. Spike es tu asistente numero 1, y eso es claro, pero también es como un casi hermano para ti y que puede ser un amigo también. Y en cuanto a mí, desde que éramos niños, siempre hacíamos las cosas juntos, reír, jugar, hablar, incluso cuando mi madre me ponía a estudiar junto a ti, ¿no lo recuerdas? – dice Broly mirando a Twilight, la cual agacha la mirada y asiente lentamente.

\- Muy bien… entonces lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿Qué soy yo para ti Twilight? Que no te de miedo decirlo, esto solo quedará entre nosotros – dijo Broly cambiando su semblante, ahora teniendo una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

\- Tú… tú eres… mi amigo… - decía Twilight con voz frágil, esa revelación le había caído fuerte, ahora se sentía como una completa tonta, por nunca prestar atención a eso, ella que jamás tuvo ni quería tener amigos, resultó que al fin de cuentas, si tenía un amigo sin que ella misma se diera cuenta de ello.

\- Exacto, tú y yo somos amigos Twilight, así que no lo niegues, lo hemos sido desde siempre, y que siempre seremos amigos – dijo Broly con una voz suave, mientras con su mano derecha acaricia la cabeza de la unicornio.

Twilight alzó la mirada, y varias lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, mientras que Broly solo la mira de manera comprensiva, y solo eso bastó para que Twilight enterrara su rostro en el pecho de Broly y empezara a sollozar.

\- "sniff" lo siento Broly "sniff" de verdad lo siento, perdóname por ser una mala amiga "sniff" perdóname – dice la unicornio dolida, jamás se entero que tenía un amigo cerca, y tanto tiempo que se negaba a tener amigos por su obsesión con los estudios, al final sin que se diera cuenta, tenía a alguien el cual era lo que más ella evitaba a toda costa

Un amigo.

Broly solo abrazo a Twilight, mientras que dejaba que se desahogara, no quería hacerla llorar, pero debía de hacerlo, solo para que ella entendiera, que por más que evitara tener contacto con alguien, la realidad era que si conocía como era tener un compañero especial, un mejor amigo.

\- Me alegro que al fin lo entiendas Twilight, pero la razón del que este aquí, es para que conocieras a mis amigas y que intentaras al menos conocerlas mejor – dice Broly con una sonrisa, mientras que la yegua se calmaba poco a poco.

\- No lo sé Broly, no creo que pueda socializar con ellas, y tú mismo lo viste, tu viste como terminaron las cosas – decía Twilight con algo de molestia, ya que por más que intento entablar amistad con esas, al final las cosas no salieron bien.

\- jeje, se que ellas son… peculiares, pero las virtudes que ellas tienen son lo que las hace especiales, lo sé porque las conozco desde hace tiempo, y que eso es lo que le agradan a todos. Así que tu deberías de intentarlo también, solo ten paciencia y ser mas suelta con tus sentimientos, y verás que se entenderán – dice Broly con mucha seguridad.

\- Bueno… creo que empezamos con la pata izquierda, así que lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada – dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

\- Al menos es algo, me alegra que decidieras intentarlo – dice Broly con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo la conversación de ambos fue interrumpida por Spike.

\- Twilight, Broly… ya es hora – dijo desde la puerta, y ambos amigos asienten.

\- Bueno, es hora de acabar con esto, vamos Broly – dice Twilight levantándose de la cama, y encaminándose a la puerta.

Broly asiente, y este se levanta de la cama, pero justo cuando iba a acompañar a la unicornio, sintió otra vez esa sensación de peligro, y que esta le hiso ver por la ventana, y al mirar; pudo ver tres estrellas alineándose con la luna, y que la sombra de la yegua lunar en esta empezaba a desaparecer. Fue entonces que empezó a sentir una presencia, era fuerte, pero era oscura y maligna, no la sentía en el pueblo, pero la sensación estaba allí.

\- "¿Qué es esto, siento una energía parecida a la de mi madre, solo que es maligna, acaso…?" – Broly tenía un muy mal presentimiento, pero que no dudaba que si algo llegara a suceder, entonces no dudaría en usar sus poderes, pero claro… teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a ningún poni inocente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Broly? – preguntaba Twilight, mirando extrañada al saiyajin.

\- Yo… - Broly volvió a mirar la luna llena, pero la sensación oscura que sentía seguía allí – No es nada Twilight, solo me pareció ver algo. Nos nada importante. Vamos, todos nos esperan – dice Broly de manera seria, dejando mas confundida a la unicornio.

Sin preguntarle nada mas, Twilight y Broly salieron de la biblioteca, sin embargo Broly no estaba tranquilo, esa sensación maligna se hacía más clara, y que por alguna razón, teme por la seguridad de su madre adoptiva. Así que le pidió a Twilight que acelerara el paso, algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Ya en la alcaldía, todos estaban listos para que la princesa Celestia apareciera y que alzara el sol, el clima despejado daba una gran vista de la luna llena en todo su esplendor, todos los ponis estaban reunidos en el salón de eventos donde se realizaría la fiesta, esperando impacientemente a que iniciara el festival, Broly y Twilight llegaron con el resto, pero Broly lo primero que hiso al llegar fue el buscar el ki de Celestia, pero sin resultado alguno, cosa que empezó a ponerlo inquieto.

\- ammm, Broly… ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Fluttershy al saiyajin, pero este no respondió, ya que apretaba los puños con enojo, ya que era el momento de que lo que fuera a pasar, ocurriera.

\- Damas y sementales, como alcaldesa del pueblo de poniville, tengo la gratitud de presentar a una de las ponis más queridas y respetadas por todos – decía la alcaldesa haciendo su presentación.

Todos estaban emocionados, Fluttershy decidió preparar a los pajaritos para que cantaran, sin embargo Broly estaba con una mirada seria, esperando la amenaza que llegara.

\- Démosle una cordial bienvenida… ¡a la gobernante de toda Equestria! ¡La princesa Celestia! – dijo la alcaldesa, para que tanto Pinkie y Rarity abrieran el telón del teatro, pero lo que paso a continuación dejó a todos más que impactados.

Al abrirse el telón, se vio que la princesa que se suponía que debía estar allí, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Eso conmocionó a todos, y dejo a Broly impactado, pero la cara de impresión paso a una de enojo ya que la presencia malvada que sintió, había llegado.

\- Está aquí – dice Broly con una mirada seria, y fue cuando una neblina oscura empezó a manifestarse.

Era una neblina color azul con destellos tipo estrellas, el cual se extendió por todo el escenario, dejando a los testigos sorprendidos y algo asustados.

Entonces de ella se empezó a escuchar una risa malvada, y fue allí que la figura de un poni se hacía presente. Se trataba de una yegua de pelaje oscuro como la noche, ojos de color aqua, y que sus pupilas parecen las de un reptil, tenía una especie de armadura color azul con negro en su cuerpo, y su melena y cola eran como una especie de neblina de color azul y que se movían por si solas, y tenía una cutie mark de una media luna. Pero lo mas resaltante de esta yegua, eran sus alas y cuerno, resultando que era una alicornio.

\- **"Buenas noches… mis queridos y lindos súbditos, han pasado más de mil años desde que vi sus hermosos rostros"** – decía la alicornio malvada de manera maléfica, poniendo a los ponis mas asustados, pero Broly miraba con rabia a la recién llegada.

\- "Su energía es igual a la de mi madre, pero llena de maldad… acaso será…" – dice Broly en sus pensamientos, ya que esa parte de la alicornio le es familiar.

\- **"¿Qué les ocurre? ¡¿Acaso olvidaron quien soy yo?!"** – dijo la alicornio oscura molesta de que nadie la recuerde.

\- Uh, uh, yo sé, yo sé… Hockey Smoke, no… la reina Meanie, ya sé… Black Snooty… Black Snooty… - decía Pinkie pie saltando, ya que creía que era un juego de adivinanzas.

\- **"Mi corona ya no importa, no después de ser encerrada por 1000 años. ¿Acaso no se acuerdan de las legendas? ¿No vieron las señales?"** – dijo molesta, pero el único que si se percato de las señales fue el saiyajin.

\- Yo si sé quién eres, lo he leído en los libros, eres la yegua lunar…. ¡Nightmare Moon! – dijo Twilight, mirando fijamente a la ahora conocida como Nightmare Moon.

\- **"Muy bien, al menos hay alguien que me conoce… y de seguro sabes para que estoy aquí, ¿cierto?"** – dice la alicornio con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Tú… regresaste para… para… - decía Twilight algo asustada, al igual que todos los demás, todos excepto Broly que cada vez se ponía más molesto.

\- **"Recuerden esto mis pequeños ponis… porque a partir de hoy, la noche será eterna… ¡para siempre! BUAJAJAJAJA…"** – sentenció Nightmare Moon de manera cruel, mientras se reía con maldad.

Todos quedaron helados por eso, esa yegua maligna gobernaría equestria, y traería la noche que será para siempre. Todos empezaron a ponerse asustados, la única que podría ayudarlos sería la princesa Celestia, pero que desgraciadamente Nightmare Moon la hiso desaparecer, todo parecía perdido, pero no contaban que…

\- ¡YA BASTA! – gritó una voz entre todos los presentes, los cuales la reconocieron, excepto la yegua lunar.

\- **"¡¿Quién se atreve a desafiarme?! ¡Muéstrate inmediatamente!"** – exigió Nightmare Moon, y el dueño de esa voz cumplió con esa orden.

Entonces una silueta de una criatura de gran estatura y que era bípeda se empezaba a acercar, al estar al casi al frente de todos, se reveló que era nada menos que el saiyajin legendario, Broly, pero a diferencia de de otras veces, la expresión que tenía en este momento, era de una gran furia, y la mirada tan rígida que tenia, logró intimidar a todos y a cada uno de los ponis del salón, incluso Nightmare Moon sintió escalofríos al ver esa mirada asesina del saiyajin.

\- **"¿Y tú que se supone que eres?"** – demandó la alicornio, mirando con ira al extraño ser que apareció de entre los expectantes.

Todos estaban atónitos, incluso Twilight y las chicas, Broly había decidido encarar con fiereza a la yegua oscura, y de paso, exigirle a ella del paradero de su madre adoptiva.

\- Lo único que te diré es que mi nombre es Broly… ¡Y soy el príncipe de Equestria! – exclamó el saiyajin, mientras expulsaba algo de su Ki, mientras corrientes de aire azotaban el lugar.

Al ver tal poder, Nightmare Moon sintió un escalofrío muy feo en el cuerpo, era un poder inimaginable, sea lo que sea que fuera esa criatura, le iba dar una batalla sumamente difícil.

 **Continuará.**

 **Bueno amigos… aquí termina el cap, espero y les gustara, y que espero que mas y mas apoyen la historia, enserio les agradezco el apoyo, y que no les faltaré con esta historia.**

 **Les deseo un gran y majestuoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que esperan con ansias ver "Avengers… End Game" yo ya ordené mis pases para el estreno. XD**

 **Ahora si… Carlos se despide de ustedes deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la jodida hora que les dé por leer esta historia XD. Les agradezco que sigan la historia, y espero que más la apoyen, ya que más me da para continuar con esto.**

 **Sin nada más que decir les digo… "bye-bye"**

 **Hasta otra…**


	10. Chapter 9

**El príncipe legendario de Equestria.**

 **Capitulo 9.**

Lo que se suponía que sería una celebración especial, ahora se volvió una desastrosa velada, Nightmare Moon… la que una vez casi conquista a Equestria y la somete a una noche eterna, ha regresado de su encierro en la luna por estos 1000 años, dispuesta a realizar su cometido. Pero esta noche no se esperó… no, nunca se imaginó que tras tener el control absoluto, alguien se dignaría a revelarse contra ella, pero no es alguien cualquiera, sin más que el príncipe de Equestria, el hijo adoptivo de la princesa Celestia, y del cual provino de otro planeta, ajeno a esta galaxia, un guerrero con poderes más allá de lo que se pueden imaginar, y que prácticamente se asemejarían a los de un dios. Ese guerrero en estos momentos está encarando sin temor a la yegua lunar. Este guerrero proviene de la raza más poderosa que existe en todo el universo…. Los saiyajins. Y este saiyajin aun desconoce el alcance de sus verdaderos poderes, pero de entre todos… él es especial, ya que según una de las leyendas de esta raza, es de un excepcional guerrero saiyajin que aparece cada 1000 años, el cual tiene poderes más allá del límite, un guerrero de gran poder y amante de las batallas, y que su fuerza es casi ilimitada, no hay nadie quien se le compare. Esta… es la legenda del súper saiyajin legendario, el guerrero más poderoso de todo que haya existido. Y precisamente, el que está encarando a la alicornio malvada en este momento, es nadie más que esa legenda viviente, un saiyajin temido y expulsado de su hogar debido a su enorme poder, y que llegó a Equestria en búsqueda de refugio, y una nueva vida.

Y este saiyajin… tiene por nombre… Broly. Y él es la reencarnación viva de aquella legenda, un guerrero temible en el universo, un ser con un poder inalcanzable…. Un guerrero en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ahora… estas dos leyendas están a punto de chocar, pero la pregunta sería. ¿Qué pasará? Pues descúbranlo… ¡Ahora!

…

Nightmare Moon estaba asombrada por el poder que expulsaba el saiyajin, no entendía cómo es que esta extraña criatura tenía tal poder, era imposible, pero sea quien sea quien se interpusiera en sus planes, lo eliminaría sin dudar, pero en el caso de él, debía de tener mucho cuidado.

\- **"Espera… ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Príncipe de Equestria? Pfff… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eso es ridículo, un ser tan extraño como tú, eso es una total tontería jajajajajaja"** – se burlaba Nightmare Moon, sin creer en nada de lo que dijo Broly.

-Me importa poco si me crees o no… pero dejando eso de lado, respóndeme, ¿en dónde está… mi madre? – decía el saiyajin con voz seria, y del cómo se comportaba asombró por completo a sus amigas, era la primera vez que veían a Broly tan serio.

\- **"¿tu madre? Jajajaja, lo siento, pero no sé de qué me estás hablando, criatura"** – decía la yegua lunar de manera burlona, asiendo que Broly se pusiera más molesto.

\- Estoy hablando de la princesa Celestia… así que contesta mi pregunta, ¡¿en donde tienes a mi madre?! – esta vez Broly alzó la voz, todos los ponis presentes miraban con algo de miedo el porte del príncipe de Equestria, esta era una cara no muy común de él, y que esa mirada suya asustaría a cualquier monstruo que se le ponga enfrente.

Al escuchar eso… Nightmare Moon abrió los ojos por la impresión, pero en eso cambió la sorpresa por una risa de burla, ya esto era algo que nunca se espero de su "hermana"

\- **"¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Enserio… no puedo creer lo que escucho, mi hermana… ¿adoptando a una criatura como tú y criándolo como su hijo? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ya hace mil años que no me reía tanto, esto en verdad es un chiste sumamente estúpido"** – dice Nightmare Moon de manera cínica, creía que todo era una estúpida broma.

\- ¡Ya basta! Me estás empezando hacer enojar, ¡¿Dónde tienes a mi madre?! ¡Contéstame! – dijo Broly esta vez mas furioso, cosa que dejo sorprendidos a todos.

\- **"Muy bien suficiente, ya me harté de tus estupideces, seas quien seas, no eres nadie para desafiarme, yo soy Nightmare Moon… la auténtica gobernante de toda Equestria. Y todo aquel que me desafíe… ¡SERÁ DESTRUIDO!"** – dijo Nightmare Moon de manera aterradora, mientras que ilumina su cuerno, preparando un rayo para destruir al saiyajin.

Todos los ponis empezaron a correr afuera del salón asustados, las chicas decidieron hacer lo mismo, pero…

\- ¡Broly… cuidado! – le gritaba Twilight, seguida por las demás, pero Broly no se movió de donde estaba.

-¿Qué está haciendo? Esa yegua loca lo va hacer cenizas – dijo Rainbow incrédula, se iba a disponer a ayudar a su amigo, pero Applejack la detiene por su cola.

\- ¡No Rainbow, tranquila, Broly puede contra ella, creéme! – decía Applejack, mientras que detenía a su amiga pegaso.

\- ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Estando tan cerca de ella, el va a…! – refutaba la pegaso multicolor, sin embargo Twilight también pensó en lo mismo que la poni vaquera, el saiyajin era alguien muy poderoso, y ella misma ha visto de lo que era capaz de hacer.

\- Applejack tiene razón Rainbow, Broly es alguien que no tiene límites en su fuerza, lo sé, lo he visto como entrenaba en Canterlot, su poder no tiene lugar – dice Twilight de manera seria, sorprendiendo a todas, excepto a la poni vaquera, ya que ella también ha logrado ver un poco de la indiscutible fuerza del saiyajin.

\- P-pero… ¿Cómo estás segura de eso querida? – preguntaba Rarity confundida.

\- Porque él es… mi amigo, y yo confío en que sabe lo que hace – dice Twilight con una sonrisa, recordando lo que ella y el hablaron anteriormente, ahora lo admitía con confianza, Broly era su amigo, su mejor amigo, pero en el fondo de su corazón… él era algo más.

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity tenían aun sus dudas, estaban preocupadas por su amigo alienígena, aunque por parte de Pinkie…

\- ¡woo hoo! ¡Vamos Broly, tu puedes! – Pinkie gritaba y alentaba al saiyajin, mientras hacía de una porrista, con todo y pompones que sacó de dios sabe dónde.

Las demás quedaron extrañadas por eso, pero no le toaron importancia, solo era Pinkie haciendo de las suyas.

Volviendo con Broly; este esperaba a que la yegua lunar atacara, la cual no tardó en hacerlo, al liberar un potente rayo de su cuerno, con su objetivo ya marcado. Sin embargo Broly no se movía ni nada, solo esperaba el ataque así sin más.

Entonces el rayo de magia de Nightmare Moon impactó en el saiyajin, y una explosión se hizo presente, destruyendo parte del salón en el proceso.

"BOOOOOOM"

Entonces una columna de polvo y escombros cubrió el lugar por completo, en eso las amigas de Broly se alarmaron y temiendo lo peor, mientras que la alicornio malvada empezó a reír de manera victoriosa, ya que aparentemente "eliminó" a esa criatura extraña.

\- **"BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ese mono tonto conoció su final de una manera horrible, y eso va para todos, todos aquellos que me desafíen serán…"** – sin embargo, algo detuvo su monólogo.

\- ¿Ese es todo tu poder? Pues esperaba algo mejor que esto – dijo una voz entre el polvo, las chicas y la yegua lunar posaron su vista allí, y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos.

Broly estaba intacto, sin herida alguna, pero se le veía que sostenía algo en su mano izquierda, y eso… era una esfera de energía de color azul oscuro. El saiyajin legendario detuvo con una sola mano el ataque de Nightmare Moon, dejando a las chicas, con excepción de Twilight, Pinkie y Applejack. En cambio la yegua lunar tenía los ojos abiertos, no podía creer lo que veía, ese ser que creía un ser inferior, detuvo su ataque usando solamente una mano.

\- **"¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo es que pudiste detener ese rayo de magia con una sola mano?!"** – gritaba la alicornio oscura entre furiosa y algo temerosa.

\- Hum, la verdad ese ataque no era nada – dice Broly con una mirada seria, y fue que apretó su mano izquierda, haciendo que esa concentración de magia se deshiciera.

\- **"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo soy Nightmare Moon, soy existencia más poderosa que existe, y no permitiré que una criatura como tú… IMPIDA QUE CONQUISTE A EQUESTRIA Y LA DEJE EN LA NOCHE ETERNA!"** – bramo la yegua lunar con furia mientras alzaba el vuelo con sus alas, mientras que cargaba mas rayos de magia en contra del saiyajin.

\- Eso no te servirá – dijo el saiyajin, mientras que una luz verde se hizo presente, y esta se empezó a concentrar en su mano derecha, creando una esfera de ki color verde, y del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

Mientras tanto con las chicas; estas estaban sorprendidas por el despliegue de las habilidades de su amigo de otro planeta, pero los que le llamaba más la atención, era esas esferas de energía que el saiyajin podía crear así de la nada.

\- Increíble… no sabía que Broly podía usar magia, para crear una esfera de energía en sus… ¿Cómo se llamaban?... así, manos. Enserio Broly es alguien asombroso – dice Rainbow Dash con admiración.

\- Es cierto, es la primera vez que veo a Broly haciendo magia, pero es algo muy diferente a lo que he visto – decía Rarity intrigada, tal vez no era una experta en magia, pero el ver a alguien como Broly usarla era algo sorprendente.

\- Lo que Broly hace no es magia – las repentinas palabras de Twilight dejaron a todas confundidas.

\- ¿a qué te refieres de que no es magia, terroncito? – Applejack preguntó confundida ante aquella afirmación.

\- Bueno… no sé cómo decirlo, es un tipo de energía que proviene de su alma, pero aun no estoy segura de que se trata, podría decirse que es parecido a la magia, pero la diferencia de esta, esa energía es más destructiva, no puede moldearse como la magia normal, un ejemplo es que con esa pequeña parte de energía que Broly tiene en su mano… podría destruir Canterlot por completo, incluso diría que mas – dice Twilight con tono serio, dándoles un escalofrío al resto de las yeguas.

\- P-pero, Broly jamás usaría sus poderes para hacerle daño a nadie, el no sería así, yo lo sé – dice Fluttershy algo asustada, de pensar que Broly se volviera malo era algo que le daba miedo, y más sabiendo algo como esto.

\- jijiji, tienes razón Fluttershy, Broly es muy diferente a como es en realidad, este Broly es más amable y pacifico que el Broly carente de emociones del ova, y tiene más sentimientos que el de la película reciente, y es Broly que más me gusta, es más divertido – dice Pinkie sonriendo, pero lo que dijo confundió al resto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres de que es diferente al carente de emociones? – Twilight preguntó confundida.

\- Y a propósito ¿Qué es una ova? ¿Y de qué película reciente te refieres? – la siguiente fue Rainbow, y esa duda las tenían el resto.

\- Oh, no son nada importantes, solo los dije sin pensar, jiji tontita de mi – dice sonriendo inocentemente mientras saca la lengua, dejando mas confundidas a todas.

Regresando con Broly; este miraba a la alicornio oscura con su furia en aumento, si no le decía donde estaba su madre adoptiva por las buenas, entonces lo haría por las malas, pero no planeaba lastimarla, no lo haría a menos de que fuera necesario, además… por alguna razón la presencia de la yegua oscura se le hacía muy familiar, era igual a la de su madre adoptiva, y tenía una leve sospecha de lo que podría ser.

Fue entonces que la yegua lunar atacó otra vez, lanzando otro rayo igual de fuerte que el anterior que le había lanzado, acompañado de otros más. Mientras que Broly no se movía de su lugar, esperaba el momento especial, manteniendo su proyectil de ki en su mano, preparado para contra atacar.

\- ¡Broly cuidado! – el grito de las chicas le dio la señal.

Entonces Broly lanzó la esfera de ki en contra de los ataques de Nightmare Moon, y esta al ver eso, se empieza a reír por lo patético que es su contra ataque.

\- **"jajajaja, ¿crees que tu mísera magia puede contra la mía? Entonces eres más tonto de lo que creí. Jajajaja"** – se mofaba Nightmare Moon, creyendo que tendría la victoria, pero…

\- No me subestimes, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – dijo el saiyajin acompañado de un grito, y es entonces que la pequeña esfera de ki verde paso de ser del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, a ser una más grande, aun mas que la misma Nightmare Moon.

\- **"¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!"** – dijo la yegua lunar con impresión, al ver que esa pequeña masa de energía se volvió casi del tamaño de la luna, y que sin problema consumió su ataque como si nada.

Todos y cada uno de los ponis del pueblo quedaron con la boca abierta por ver tal tremendo poder del príncipe de Equestria, las mane 6 estaban igual, y entonces la gran bola de energía verde se dirigía con una gran velocidad hacia la yegua oscura, que al percatarse que si la recibía de lleno, seria convertida en cenizas.

Rápidamente iluminó su cuerno y usó el hechizo de tele transportación, saliendo del rango del ataque del saiyajin legendario. La gran bola de energía se fue directamente al cielo como si fuera un meteoro, casi perdiéndose entre las estrellas.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Una gigantesca explosión de color verde tiño el cielo nocturno de una luz de dicho color, y una gran y violenta ráfaga de viento se hiso presente, creando un viento huracanado que hacía que los ponis no pudieran mantenerse en sus cuatro cascos en tierra, las chicas también se tiraron a tierra para protegerse, incluso Rainbow tuvo que dejar de volar para no ser arrastrada por la fuerte corriente de aire.

Broly por su parte, no parecía sufrir lo mismo que los demás, el estaba como el pilar más resistente, fijo allí en el mismo lugar, lo único que se movía de él era su cabello, mientras tenía una mirada algo fría, ya que sabía que Nightmare Moon pudiera esquivar ese ataque.

El brillo poco a poco desaparecía y el viento se iba calmando, todos empezaban a recomponerse y ver con sumo asombro al saiyajin ya que eso que hizo fue sumamente impresionante.

-Eso… fue… ¡asombroso! Eso fue lo más genial que haya visto en mi vida – dice Rainbow emocionada, sin embargo el resto no compartía lo mismo.

Applejack se quitaba el polvo de encima, tanto de ella como de su sombrero, Rarity intentaba arreglar su melena ya que se desarreglo por el fuerte viento, Fluttershy aun seguía en el suelo temblando de miedo, Pinkie pie… bueno… esta casi ni sufrió nada malo, solo que su cara se estiro un poco hacia atrás por el fuerte viento, pero con un jalón de su hocico, la volvió a acomodar, Twilight también se quitaba el polvo de encima, y entonces voltio a ver donde estaba su amigo saiyajin, allí lo vio parado en el mismo lugar, pero… no había rastro alguno de Nightmare Moon, fue que un pensamiento algo aterrador pasó por su mente… acaso… Broly la habría…

\- Oigan… ¿en donde esta esa yegua descarriada? – preguntaba Applejack ya que no veía a la alicornio malvada.

\- Es cierto, no se ve por ningún lado, ¿A dónde se fue? – preguntaba Rainbow también buscando a la yegua lunar.

\- ammm, c-creen q-que Broly l-la haya… - tartamudeaba Fluttershy debido al miedo, ya que también se le vino esa horrible idea de que Broly aiga matado a alguien.

\- ¡Chicas… en la azotea de la alcaldía! – gritó Rarity mientras apuntaba con su casco hacia el edificio, y todas miran a la dirección señalada.

\- ¡Allí está, es Nightmare Moon! – dijo Twilight, siendo escuchada por el saiyajin, el cual posa su vista en el techo de la alcaldía.

En esta había una neblina azul con destellos, entonces esta baja a tierra, y de esta se materializa la yegua lunar, la cual no se veía muy bien que digamos, su cara era una mezcla entre terror, confusión y enojo, no podía creer lo que pasó hace unos momentos.

\- _**("¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡¿Cómo es que pasó esto?! ¿Cómo es que ese mono súper desarrollado tiene semejante poder? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!")**_ – se decía la alicornio oscura entre asustada y furiosa, no podía creer que un simple simio la estuviera sometiendo de esta forma, era inaceptable.

\- En parte me alivia que pudieras esquivar mi ataque, de no haberlo hecho yo mismo te hubiera sacado de su trayecto. Ahora que viste lo que soy capaz de hacer… entonces te daré una última advertencia. ¡¿En dónde está… mi madre?! Si me dices donde está, no te lastimaré, pero con la condición de que no atacaras a equestria nunca jamás, tú eliges… o traes de regreso a mi madre, o atente a las consecuencias de tus actos – sentenciaba el saiyajin de manera seria, cosa que ponía algo nerviosa y también furiosa a la yegua oscura.

\- **"¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme, monstruo?! ¡Yo soy Nightmare Moon! ¡Gobernante absoluta de la noche!"** – bramo Nightmare Moon con sumo odio hacia el saiyajin.

\- No me importa quién seas, harás que mi madre vuelva, aunque tenga que obligarte por la fuerza – decía Broly con frialdad, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

\- _**"Ya he usado demasiada magia intentando enfrentarlo, si sigo así como estoy estaré acabada, deberé de hacer una retirada estratégica, ahora entiendo que a esta… cosa, no debo de subestimarlo, o acabará por destruirme"**_ – se decía para sí misma Nightmare Moon, ya que entendió que no puede confrontar a Broly en sus actuales condiciones.

Mientras tanto con las chicas; las chicas veían esto que pasaba, Broly tenía en jaque a Nightmare Moon, lo cual hacia parecer que Broly ya había ganado, aunque Twilight no pensaba esto último, algo le decía que tal vez la alicornio malvada intentaría escapar, de alguna forma.

Broly por su parte; al ver que esa yegua no haría lo que le pidió, entonces perdió la poca paciencia que tenía.

\- Suficiente, si no vas a hacer lo que te digo por las buenas, entonces será por las malas – dijo el saiyajin sumamente molesto, y eso era lo que la yegua lunar necesitaba.

\- **"jajaja, si estas tan desesperado por tener a tu "mamita" de vuelta, ¡entonces ven y oblígame!"** – decía la alicornio malvada con una sonrisa confiada, y esa sonrisa le daba una mala espina a la unicornio morada.

Entonces Broly sin prestar atención a sus intenciones, empieza a acercarse a la yegua malvada, mientras que esta solo agacha la mirada mientras su mirada se pone sombría, cosa que ponía más tensa a la pupila de Celestia ya que parecía que sabía lo que tramaba, el saiyajin al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Nightmare Moon sonrió con una sonrisa malvada, y fue cuando Twilight se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba.

\- ¡Broly aléjate de ella! – gritó la unicornio la cual fue oída por el saiyajin, pero este tardo en reaccionar.

\- ¿Eh? –

\- **"¡caíste!"** – dijo para después usar un hechizo de cegador, el cual tomó desprevenido al saiyajin.

-¡aaaaaggghhh! ¡m-mis ojos, no puedo ver! – se quejó el saiyajin, mientras se tomaba la cara con sus manos, en la zona de sus ojos, lo cual preocupó a sus amigas.

\- ¡Broly! – dijeron todas y fueron a auxiliarlo, mientras que este intentaba vanamente de ver, pero sin resultado.

\- **"jajajajajaja, eso te pasó por confiarte, si deseas que regrese a la princesa Celestia, solo búsquenme, a ver si pueden encontrarme, jajajaja"** – decía Nightmare Moon de manera malvada, mientras se convertía en neblina, y huía del lugar.

\- ¡Se está escapando! – dijo Rainbow, pero fue escuchada por Broly, el cual se alarmó por eso.

\- No, no, no ¡NO! No dejaré que se escape así – dice intentando caminar, pero aun seguía ciego por lo que le hizo la yegua oscura.

\- No te muevas Broly, no puedes hacer nada estando ciego – le dijo Twilight, pero Broly no quería escuchar ya seguía intentando seguir a Nightmare Moon.

\- Twilight tiene razón compañero, estando así como estás no llegaras a ningún lado – dijo Applejack también con intención de detenerlo.

\- Tienen razón amigo, no durarías mucho contra ella estando así – le dijo Rainbow Dash volando a su altura.

\- Es cierto querido, debes de recuperarte primero, puede que pierdas la vista si te esfuerzas – dice Rarity preocupada.

\- Concuerdo con eso, necesitas recuperar la vista o si no será como cuando ese saiyajin que tenía una trasformación en mitad gorila, se enfrentaba a un dragón maligno y sin vista – dijo Pinkie alterada, pero lo que dijo, hiso que el resto se confundiera.

\- Por favor Broly… solo debes descansar para que recuperes la visión, si no lo haces te harás más daño, por favor… te lo suplico – dice Fluttershy con algunas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos, ya que estaba muy preocupada de que su amigo terminara inválido por visión.

Broly al oír a sus amigas, y del hecho de que ya casi ni sentía la presencia de Nightmare Moon, solo cayó de rodillas con las manos en tierra, mientras apretaba los puños, ya que se sentía impotente y molesto por haberse confiado.

\- Maldición…. ¡MALDICIÓN! – gritó con fuerza, y alzando uno de sus puños, dio potente golpe al suelo, lo cual provocó que todo el pueblo se sacudiera por la monstruosa fuerza del guerrero saiyajin.

\- Broly… - decía Twilight dolida, ver a su amigo de esa forma no le gustaba, y más al ver que el empezaba a derramar lágrimas de impotencia y derrota.

Entonces todas se acercaron a él, y le dieron un abrazo, incluso Rainbow dejo un poco su orgullo, y darle el apoyo a su amigo el cual no está pasando por un buen momento. Solo lo abrazaron así, en silencio, el resto de ponis expectantes miraba la escena, algunos tristes, otros sorprendidos por ver al poderoso príncipe de equestria en tal estado de vulnerabilidad, ellos solo se quedaban en silencio, sin interrumpir el momento.

…

 **Continuará.**

 **Bueno… aquí otro cap mas, les agradezco el apoyo, me llena saber que hay muchos que les gusta, y que no les faltaré con esta historia. Les agradezco los comentarios, y espero que más sigan esta historia ya que muy pronto pasaremos a lo más importante.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderosísimo ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que esperan la nueva temporada de DBS, al igual que yo.**

 **En fin eso sería todo de mi parte, Carlos se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que sea dependa del país del que lea este fic. Dejen sus comentarios de cómo les parece la historia, como he dicho antes, tienen la total libertad de hacerlo.**

 **Ya sin nada más que decir, su servidor se despide, y les desea buenas vibras en lo que sea que hagan. XD.**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**El príncipe legendario de Equestria.**

 **Capitulo 10.**

Aquí un resumen de los acontecimientos ocurridos: Se pensaba celebrar una festividad muy especial para los ponis de Equestria, el festival del sol de verano, donde la princesa Celestia alzaba el sol para dar paso a dicha estación, la sede de dicha festividad se llevaría a cabo en Ponyville, un pueblito pequeño a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad capital de Equestria.

Twilight Sparkle… la protegida y pupila de la princesa Celestia, estaba encargada de organizar los arreglos y demás para el festival, acompañado por su fiel compañero y asistente numero 1, Spike, el pequeño dragón. Pero además de ellos… los acompañaba el hijo adoptivo de la princesa, el aclamado príncipe de Equestria, y a la vez el ser más poderoso que existe en este mundo. Un guerrero proveniente de una raza guerrera alienígena conocida como los saiyajins, uno que fue acogido por la princesa del sol desde que era un bebé, hasta ser ya todo un adulto. Este saiyajin es conocido como Broly.

Luego los tres fueron al pueblo de Ponyville, un lugar que Broly conocía muy bien, y de allí empezaron con lo que se proponían a hacer. Y de allí conocieron a muchos amigos nuevos, aunque el saiyajin ya las conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

1\. Primero conocieron a Applejack… una poni vaquera amante del trabajo de campo, una poni honesta y confiable. El primer contacto con ella fue algo… peculiar, o al menos eso pensaría Twilight, pero fue entonces que Broly reveló que la conocía desde hace un tiempo, tanto a ella como a toda su familia, y así pasaron la hora del almuerzo con toda la familia Apple.

2\. Luego fue una pegaso de melena arcoíris llamada Rainbow Dash… una pegaso amante a la velocidad y a los desafíos, siendo a veces muy egocéntrica con ella misma, pero ella sueña con ser parte de los Wonderbolts, los mejores voladores de toda Equestria. Si bien el primer contacto con ella fue algo… brusco, ya que Twilight se llevó la peor parte. Pero la pegaso al notar al saiyajin, esta se puso feliz por ver a su amigo y rival, cosa que el saiyajin compartía de igual forma, una amienemistad al parecer.

3\. Después conocieron a Rarity… una unicornio diseñadora, elegante, vanidosa, detallista, entre otras cosas. Bueno… no hay mucho que decir de su relación con Broly… el pobre Spike que quedó embelesado por la hermosura de la unicornio, lo supo de una manera algo cruel. Aunque el saiyajin es algo ingenuo ante los encantos de la yegua, pero eso no quita de que ambos sean muy cercanos.

4\. Más tarde conocieron a Fluttershy, una pegaso que tiene problemas para hablar con los demás debido a su timidez, pero lo bueno de ella es su amabilidad, y comparte esa amabilidad cuidando a todos los animales del bosque. De entre todas, ella le tiene una gran estima a Broly, el era su amigo a pesar de que ella sea muy asustadiza y tímida, el saiyajin es el único que saca el lado más… por así decir, "valiente" de ella.

5\. Y por ultimo… conocieron a Pinkie pie, una poni de tierra amante de las fiestas y los dulces, una poni que hace que cualquiera tenga una sonrisa en su rostro debido a sus ocurrencias y su forma de divertirse. Si bien Broly estima mucho a la yegua… le cuesta a veces entender las cosas que dice o lo que hace, pero aun así le agrada estar con ella y sonreír también.

Finalmente está Twilight… si bien ella al principio estaba reacia a tener amistades y solo concentrarse en sus estudios de magia… Broly le hiso entender que… sin que ella se diera cuenta, ella ya consideraba a Broly su mejor amigo desde el día que se conocieron. Esa revelación fue dolorosa para la unicornio, pero claro que Broly le dijo que no tuviera miedo de admitirlo, y que nunca estaría sola.

Ya al final del día… todos los preparativos estaban listos, solo faltaba que la gobernante de Equestria alzara el sol para iniciar la fiesta, pero algo andaba mal… y Broly lo sabía, ya que sus instintos de saiyajin le advertían del peligro que se avecinaba, un mal del pasado… uno que estuvo por casi 1000 años en encierro, y que finalmente volvería por venganza.

Fue allí que todo se volvió un caos, y cuando ese mal regresó… el cual se llamaba Nightmare Moon. Esta yegua malvada hiso desaparecer a la princesa Celestia, y que dominaría a Equestria, hundiéndola en la noche eterna. Se creía que nadie podría contra esta mortal enemiga, y que nunca el sol volvería a brillar. Sin embargo…

La esperanza volvió en nadie más que el príncipe de Equestria, el saiyajin Broly. Si bien el guerrero estaba más que molesto que esta alicornio malvada le hiciera algo a su madre adoptiva, decidió encarar sin miedo a su enemiga, que por alguna razón… al guerrero se le hacía muy familiar.

Al principio Nightmare Moon subestimaba mucho al guerrero alienígena, así que decidió eliminarlo para demostrar su poder, pero grande fue su sorpresa que este ser tuviera una fuerza y un poder inalcanzable.

Entonces una batalla se desató, pero la balanza se inclinaba a favor del saiyajin, demostrando que su fuerza no tenía límites, dejando a una Nightmare Moon frustrada, enojada y asustada, no podía creer que tal criatura como esta tuviera tal poder, era alguien de otro mundo, un ser con poderes casi divinos.

Al verse acorralada, humillada y asustada, la yegua lunar decidió hacer una retirada estratégica, aprovechándose de la confianza de Broly, cobardemente lo atacó a traición dejándolo inmovilizado por un momento y huyendo hacia el bosque Everfree, con rumbo al antiguo castillo que compartía antes con su hermana.

Mientras que Broly… humillado y furioso de su descuido, fue atendido por sus amigas… al menos hasta que recupere la visión y que vayan tras la cacería de Nightmare Moon y de paso, traer de vuelta a la princesa Celestia y el día otra vez.

Ahora… todos están reunidos en la biblioteca, ayudando a Broly a recuperarse, e investigando el paradero de la yegua lunar.

…

En la biblioteca, Broly estaba acostado sobre la cama de Twilight, mientras que Fluttershy era única de las 6 que estaba con él, ella quería estar a su lado, por si su condición mejorara o no. Entonces poco a poco el saiyajin recuperaba su visión del ataque cegador de Nightmare Moon.

\- Broly… ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Cómo está tu vista? – preguntaba la pegaso tímida con mucha preocupación por el estado de su amigo.

\- En parte… aún veo algo borroso – dice Broly algo molesto, ya que casi apenas podía distinguir a su amiga.

\- ammm, es mejor que sigas descansando Broly, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces mucho – decía Fluttershy intentando calmar al guerrero el cual esta apretando los puños con sumo enojo e impotencia.

\- Maldita sea… si no me hubiera confiado…. Ahora esa yegua se fue, y mi… mi madre, debí ser más atento… - gruñía el saiyajin con rabia, de no haber bajado la guardia… pudo haber derrotado sin esfuerzo a Nightmare Moon, y hacer que Celestia volviera, pero la confianza sobre su poder le jugó en su contra.

\- No digas eso Broly, tú no pudiste darte cuenta de eso… pero verás que salvaremos a la princesa Celestia, bueno… eso creo… - decía la pegaso intentando darle ánimos al saiyajin… aunque no funcionaba del todo.

Broly solo tenía la mirada pérdida en sus pensamientos… se sentía humillado, triste y furioso, lo primero porque olvido que todo guerrero nunca debe bajar la guardia, y que siempre debe de estar alerta ante todo. Lo segundo porque de no haber sido así, podría haber detenido a esa yegua loca y hacer que su madre adoptiva volviera, pero no… empezó a humillarla y enfurecerla con su poder, y para que al final… usara un movimiento sucio para poder huir. Pero lo que si estaba era furioso… no entendía del todo el por qué, pero del que secuestrara a su figura materna sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, y que intentara someter a sus amigos y conocidos, además de por su humillante derrota, hería su orgullo de guerrero, un orgullo tanto de él como de su "casi" extinta raza. Juraba que cuando encontrara a esa alicornio malvada, le haría pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Así pasó un rato… Broly ya podía ver mejor, agradeciéndole a la pegaso por ayudarlo, cosa que hacía que se sonrojara por la pena, si bien para el saiyajin… ella era su amiga, pero para Fluttershy, ella también lo consideraba un amigo… pero del tiempo que tiene de conocerlo, desarrolló un sentimiento mas afectivo por él, ya que él es el único que nunca se aprovechaba de su amabilidad, además de algunas veces querer protegerla de cosas peligrosas, además en parte, él también era amable y de buen corazón con todos a su alrededor… aunque con ella lo era más. Esas son las razones de que Fluttershy tenga esos sentimientos por el saiyajin legendario, pero aunque ella sienta eso por él, debido a su forma de ser, no podía ser muy abierta a ese sentimiento, además de que siempre se pone nerviosa al estar a su lado… y de que su baja autoestima le hace creer que Broly jamás la vería con esos ojos, y que así la relación de amistad entre ellos se pierda por eso.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Fluttershy la cual estaba mirando a Broly fijamente, aunque él no sea de la misma especie que ella, lo ha llegado a querer mucho, pero le daba mucho miedo el demostrárselo, mas por el hecho de que tal vez él no sienta lo mismo por ella.

\- ammm, ¿Fluttershy? ¿Te sientes bien? – la repentina pregunta del saiyajin, y del como este la ve con confusión la hiso volver a la realidad.

\- Eeep… ¿q-qué pasa… B-Broly…? - dice la pegaso amarilla que sobresalto por estar distraída.

\- ¿Te pregunté si te sientes bien? Es que te me quedaste viendo de una manera extraña, y pensé si tenías algo – al escuchar eso, la pegaso suspiró, en parte agradecía que el saiyajin fuera un poco despistado e ingenuo, además…

\- Oh… no no no, no es nada, enserio… solo pensaba en algo – dijo Fluttershy mientras tenía la cara como un tomate, y desviaba la mirada sumamente avergonzada de sus pensamientos, Broly no entendió el porqué del su reacción, pero mejor no siguió preguntando.

\- Bueno…. En fin, ¿sabes que están haciendo las chicas abajo? – preguntó el saiyajin con curiosidad, mientras que la yegua se calmaba, y respondía a la duda de su amigo.

\- ammm, Twilight dijo que… tenía una teoría de donde pudo haber ido esa yegua malvada, pero para estar segura, nos dijo que debía buscar un libro muy importante aquí en la biblioteca – a las palabras de Fluttershy, Broly suspiro algo tranquilo, si podían localizar a esa yegua oscura, entonces aun tendría oportunidad de salvar a la princesa Celestia, a su madre.

\- Ya veo… entonces es mejor que baje, si Twilight logra encontrar algo, entonces iremos tras ella, debo de salvar a mi madre, donde sea que este la ayudaré – dijo Broly con una mirada seria, tenía cuentas pendientes con Nightmare Moon, su instinto de saiyajin le decía que debía cobrarle esa humillación, y de paso traer a su figura materna y el día de vuelta.

Es entonces que… ya con su vista de vuelta, Broly y Fluttershy deciden bajar a ver como están las demás, y si bien pueden hacer algo con respecto a la yegua lunar y de encontrar su paradero.

…

\- No… no, no, ¡NO! – esa era Twilight, la cual buscaba y rebuscaba entre todos los libros de la biblioteca por uno en especial, uno que no aparecía, mientras que el resto la miran casi al borde de un colapso.

\- Wow wow, tranquilízate terroncito, alterarte de esa forma no vas a llegar a nada, búscalo con más calma – Applejack intentaba animar a la unicornio, la cual estaba muy tensa, en realidad todo mundo lo estaba.

\- Tiene razón Twi, además, ya buscaste por toda la biblioteca– dijo Spike también intentando calmar a su amiga y casi hermana.

\- Concuerdo con eso querida… además, si te estresas demasiado te saldrán canas antes de tiempo, además de arrugas en el cutis – dijo Rarity, pero eso hiso que las presentes rodaran los ojos, hay cosas más importantes que eso.

\- Además de eso… ¿estás segura de que ese libro está aquí? Has estado buscado desde hace media hora y nada – dijo Rainbow algo fastidiada, ya que ella no era "del todo" afiliada a la lectura.

\- Yo sé que debe estar aquí, pude notarlo cuando llegamos aquí, pero no recuerdo donde… - decía Twilight con molestia, odiaba a veces olvidarse de algo, y en este caso es de vida o muerte.

Sin embargo unos pasos bajando de las escaleras se escuchaban, todos voltearon a ver hacia la dirección del ruido, y allí vieron a Fluttershy bajando del segundo piso, seguida de Broly, el cual ya estaba recuperado de su vista. El saiyajin al ver que todos estaban allí, los saludó con su sonrisa pasiva, lo que hiso que todos se pusieran contentos de que estuviera bien.

\- ¡Broly! ¡Por Celestia me alegro que estés bien! – dijo la unicornio morada la cual se acerco para darle un abrazo a su amigo, su mejor amigo.

\- Cielos… enserio nos diste un susto compañero, pero me alegro que estés en dos cascos otra vez – dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

\- Es cierto Broly, pero yo sabía que estarías bien, después de todo eres muy fuerte – dijo el dragón con una sonrisa, eso hiso que el saiyajin se apene un poco.

\- Tiene razón amigo… eres el poni más fuerte y genial que haya conocido, algo como eso jamás te detendría – dice Rainbow que se eleva a la altura del saiyajin.

\- Me alegra que estés bien cariño… no sabría qué sería de mí si algo malo te pasara… ahhhhhh~, sería horrible – decía Rarity con dramatismo, todos la miraban raro, pero Broly solo sonreía ya que de cierta forma le decía que estaba preocupado por él.

\- Lamento que se preocuparan por mí, de no haberme confiado… ella no habría huido – dice Broly cambiando su semblante a uno más serio, pero triste también.

\- Lo sabemos Broly, pero lo importante es que estas bien, eres nuestro amigo, siempre estaremos para ayudarte – le dijo Twilight con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Ella tiene razón compañero… no estás solo en esto, y todos juntos rescataremos a la princesa Celestia de esa yegua desbocada – dijo Applejack sonriéndole con confianza a su amigo saiyajin.

\- Así es, además… tú eres muy fuerte amigo, muy fácilmente le darás unas buenas patadas en los flancos a esa alicornio lunática – dice Rainbow emocionada, mientras que da varios golpes al aire.

\- Bueno… yo no soy fanática a la violencia, pero sería bueno que le dieras una lección a esa rufiana cariño, no es que me guste la noche, pero sin la brillante luz del sol… nadie podría apreciar mis brillantes vestidos, y nadie podría ver lo fabuloso que es mi arte, ¡es lo peor que puede suceder! – decía Rarity ya haciendo su tan afamado drama de nuevo.

\- Todas tienen razón Broly, yo la verdad tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar, pero yo sé que contigo no hay nada que temer, bueno… eso creo yo – decía Fluttershy con timidez, mientras mira al saiyajin con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Es muy cierto… con Broly de nuestro lado no habrá que temer… aunque más adelante si será algo muy chocante… pero como toda historia siempre tiene un final feliz! – dijo Pinkie sonriendo, ninguno entendió a lo que se refería, pero al menos no perdía la confianza en su amigo alienígena.

Broly solo sonrió por las palabras de sus amigas, ellas siempre sacaban lo bueno del saiyajin, Rainbow su lado competitivo, Applejack su lado honesto, Fluttershy ese lado amable, Pinkie ese lado de sonreír siempre, Y Twilight su lado de responsabilidad. Todas infundían algo de ellas en el saiyajin, además de que este tuviera su lado respetuoso y amistoso, solo ellas hacían que él fuera más abierto con sus sentimientos.

\- Gracias por el apoyo, a todas. Me alegra que a pesar de todo, siempre me hagan sentir mejor a pesar de los problemas…. Se los agradezco mucho en verdad – dijo Broly sonriéndole a todos los presentes los cuales devolvieron el gesto también.

\- Awww~… ¡abrazo grupal! – dijo Pinkie saltando muy feliz, mientras que todas estaban de acuerdo.

Entonces todas las yeguas y dragón rodearon al saiyajin en un cálido y tierno abrazo. Broly al ser mucho más alto, solo lo abrazaron de sus piernas, el saiyajin sonrió por eso, y acarició las cabezas de cada una de las yeguas y del dragón, algunas como Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight y Applejack se sonrojaron un poco por eso, ya que les agradaba mucho que el saiyajin las acaricie de esa forma, en cuanto a Rainbow Dash y Pinkie, la primera también se sonrojaba por la vergüenza, también le gustaba que el saiyajin le acariciara así, pero era muy orgullosa para admitirlo abiertamente, mientras que Pinkie estaba como si nada, claro que también demostraba su gusto, pero de entre todas… ella le tenía un cariño mas fraternal que otra cosa al guerrero, como si Broly fuera su hermano mayor, cosa que Spike compartía también.

Luego de ese tierno momento, Broly le preguntó a Twilight sobre lo que estaban haciendo mientras él estaba recuperándose, entonces la unicornio le dijo que podía tener una pista de donde pudo haber ido Nightmare Moon y del como vencerla, pero necesitaba cierto libro que ha estado leyendo desde hace un tiempo, pero que no han encontrado.

\- Entonces ¿dices que hay algo que puede vencer a esa yegua malvada? – preguntaba Broly con los brazos cruzados con una mirada seria.

\- Así es Broly, los elementos de la armonía, los que usó la princesa Celestia para derrotarla y mandarla a la luna hace 1000 años, pero el único problema es que no encuentro ese libro que habla de los elementos por ningún lado – dice Twilight con pesar, mientras Broly mantiene una pose pensante sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Entiendo. Ustedes sigan buscando, yo saldré un momento afuera, necesito estar solo un momento – dijo el saiyajin con seriedad, mientras camina hacia la puerta seguido por las miradas extrañadas de todos.

\- Espera… ¿no nos ayudaras a buscar Broly? – preguntó Spike confundido.

\- No, la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, así que quiero estar solo. No se preocupen, estaré cerca de la puerta, si logran descubrir algo solo díganme, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa tranquila, y todas aceptaron. Dicho eso, el saiyajin salió afuera de la biblioteca.

Una vez afuera, Broly se sentó en la entrada de la biblioteca, tenía muchas cosas en su mente con respecto a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y también del como la presencia de Nightmare Moon, aparte de ser maligna, era una casi parecida a la de su madre adoptiva. Mientras veía la luna en el cielo, Broly intentaba recordar algo del por qué… las energías de su madre y de esa yegua se parecen.

\- "Demonios, por más que intente deducir del porque las energías de esa yegua y las de mi madre sean casi iguales, no le encuentro razón alguna. Aunque… de lo que dijo Twilight sobre los elementos de la armonía me hace pensar en algo…" – se dijo en su mente el saiyajin legendario, mientras que varias cosas venían a su mente, hasta que de repente, un recuerdo algo lejano llegó a su mente, la cual jamás se le ocurrió.

 **Flashback.**

 _En el castillo de Canterlot, se podía ver a un Broly de al menos unos 7 años llendo con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento de la guardia después de almorzar. Estaba pasando por uno de los pasillos donde estaban varios vitrales, donde se destacaban dos en especial. Uno era de la princesa Celestia y otra yegua de color azul, y que usaban unas especies de piedras mágicas en contra de un ser extraño, el cual era una especie de quimera la cual tenía varias partes de animales. Y la segunda era de la princesa Celestia luchando con una yegua oscura._

 _Broly al pasar por allí, se quedó viendo los vitrales por curiosidad, pero lo único que veía el pequeño saiyajin era a la yegua alicornio azul que estaba junto a su madre, y después pasó a ver a la yegua oscura que peleaba con ella. Por alguna razón, el saiyajin miraba la imagen de ambas, como si pareciera que tienen una relación en algún sentido._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que miras hijo? – la repentina voz de Celestia saca de sus pensamientos al pequeño._

 _\- Madre… bueno yo, tengo una pregunta – decía el pequeño Broly mirando a la alicornio._

 _\- Seguro, ¿Qué deseas saber mi pequeño? – preguntaba Celestia de forma maternal._

 _\- ¿Quería saber que le pasó a la tía Luna? Según tu dijiste ella se fue lejos, pero también tenía la duda acerca de esa yegua – dijo Broly mientras con su dedo apunta a la imagen de Nightmare Moon. – por alguna razón esa yegua y la tía Luna se me hacen muy similares. ¿Acaso tu sabes el por qué madre? – preguntó con suma curiosidad._

 _La princesa al oír eso, cambió su expresión a una de tristeza, mientras posa su vista al vitral de que le recuerda siempre ese doloroso día._

 _\- Bueno… es una muy larga historia, pero te diré que… mi hermana se molesto mucho conmigo, y fue tanto, que apareció Nightmare Moon e intentó conquistar nuestro reino, pero yo pude vencerla y desterrarla a la luna – dijo Celestia con pesar._

 _\- Pero… no entiendo, ¿Qué le pasó a la tía Luna y cómo fue que esa yegua oscura apareció? – preguntó Broly confundido._

 _\- La verdad no tengo idea… pero lo único que puedo decir es que… Nightmare Moon tiene a mi hermana, y no creo que me la devuelva jamás – dijo la princesa del sol con algunas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos._

 _Pero antes de que eso pasara, el pequeño saiyajin se acercó a su madre adoptiva y le dio un abrazo, ante la sorpresa de ella, pero entonces sonrió, y le correspondió de igual forma. Es entonces que Broly corta el abrazo y mira a la alicornio con determinación._

 _\- Entonces si Nightmare Moon regresa a causar problemas, ¡yo la derrotaré y traeré a la tía Luna de vuelta, y así seremos una familia otra vez! – dice el pequeño príncipe con una sonrisa confiada. – después de todo, yo soy muy fuerte, y con eso le daré su merecido a esa yegua y hacer que la tía Luna te perdone por lo que pasó. ¿Te que parece madre? –_

 _\- Oh, Broly…. ¡Ven aquí mi pequeño! – Celestia al estar tan conmovida por las palabras inocentes y determinadas de su hijo adoptivo, lo atrapa en un cariñoso abrazo, que es correspondido por el saiyajin._

 _Luego de eso Celestia le dijo a Broly que quería verlo entrenar, y el pequeño se puso muy contento de que su madre lo viera entrenar, y así pasar un rato juntos… madre e hijo._

 **Fin del flashback.**

De vuelta en la realidad; Broly no entendía por qué ese recuerdo se le vino a la mente, solo era un niño cuando eso. Pero de pensar en lo que le dijo esa vez, mas el hecho de que le dijera que Nightmare Moon tuviera a la princesa Luna, le hiso pensar en algo… algo que podría ser muy probable.

\- Acaso… ¿será posible que Nightmare Moon sea…? – Broly se decía a sí mismo, ya que era lo único que podía suponer, si la energía de su madre y la de esa yegua oscura tienen un parecido, entonces… debe de tratarse de…

\- ¡Broly! – la aguda voz de Pinkie lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, Pinkie… ¿averiguaron algo? – preguntó el saiyajin mirando a la poni rosa la cual salta a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Así es! Resulta que encontré el libro que Twilight buscaba en la sección E, lo que causó que Twilight se avergonzara por no haber pensado en eso jijiji – decía Pinkie con una risa, mientras que Broly tenía una gota de sudor y reía algo nervioso. – así que entonces nos dijo que en total son 6 elementos, generosidad, risa, lealtad, bondad, honestidad, y el ultimo es un misterio. Y también decía de que los elementos puede que estén en el viejo castillo de las princesas y que allí probablemente este esa Nightmare Moon – terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ya veo. Entonces, solo hay que ir a buscarlos y así podremos encontrar a esa yegua – dijo Broly afilando la mirada, la verdad ya sabía de adonde debían ir, ese lugar siempre le dio una extraña sensación, ahora entendía el por qué.

\- Tienes razón en eso Broly – Twilight apareció junto a los demás – los elementos de la armonía son el arma más poderosa que existe en Equestria, y el único lugar donde están resguardados es en el antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas – dijo la unicornio morada con seriedad.

\- Lo sé… conozco ese lugar, parece muy aterrador, pero por alguna razón sentía una poderosa energía allí, pero nunca lo comprendí hasta ahora. Entonces debemos de ir allí y recuperar esos elementos y buscar a Nightmare Moon – dijo Broly con suma seriedad.

\- Así es, pero… lo malo es que… - Twilight sonaba algo nerviosa, pero Broly la interrumpe.

\- Hay que atravesar el bosque Everfree, lo sé – dijo el saiyajin, mientras que todas las que habitan el pueblo se ponen nerviosas.

\- Ese bosque endemoniado es muy peligroso, y más si es de noche, además de que no es natural – dijo Rainbow algo nerviosa.

\- A-Además… hay m-monstruos que pueden comernos. ¡Oh… siento que me desmallaré! – dice Rarity dramáticamente como siempre.

\- Y-Y-Y es oscuro… y tenebroso – decía Fluttershy temblando un poco del miedo.

Todas estaban en lo cierto, parecía ser un suicidio adentrarse en ese bosque del demonio, pero si querían salvar a la princesa y a Equestria, entonces tendrían que arriesgar sus vidas en entrar. Algunas dudaban de hacerlo, pero solo uno no lo tenía.

\- No se preocupen por eso chicas, si ustedes irán a ese lugar, entonces yo las acompañaré, y las protegeré de cualquier monstruo que intente lastimarlas, pueden confiar en mí – dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todas.

\- ¿En serio? Pero Broly… tu mismo puedes ir y encargarte de eso, nosotras… - antes de que Twilight continuara, Broly la interrumpe.

\- Eso lo sé Twilight, pero siento que… todas deben de ir, ustedes son muy importantes para resolver esto. No me pregunten el cómo porque ni yo mismo lo sé, pero mis instintos me dices que ustedes son de suma importancia. Así que solo, confíen en mí. ¿Pueden? – dijo Broly con una con la mirada afilada y una sonrisa de confianza.

Las chicas dudaron un poco, pero si su amigo les tenía tanta confianza, entonces debían de confiar en él. Es así que todos decidieron ir a la entrada del bosque, por indicaciones de Twilight, Spike se quedó en la biblioteca ya esta misión de rescate y recuperación iba a ser muy peligrosa. Entonces las mane 6 y el saiyajin legendario partieron al bosque para salvar a la princesa Celestia, recuperar los dichosos elementos de la armonía, y detener a Nightmare Moon como sea posible.

 **Mientras tanto, en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas.**

En un antiguo castillo en ruinas en medio del bosque Everfree; la yegua lunar estaba en el salón principal del trono, mientras meditaba todo lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás. El hecho de su regreso y del como intentó sucumbir a todos los ponis ante su poder, parecía que lo había logrado… pero justamente tuvo que aparecer ese saiyajin a estropearlo todo.

En un principio lo vio como un simple mono súper desarrollado, además de que dijera que era el hijo adoptivo de su hermana cosa que no se lo creía. Entonces decidió eliminarlo para que no se entrometiera en su conquista de Equestria y demostraría su poderío y superioridad a todos… creyó que sería así de fácil… pero se equivocó.

Resulto que ese ser, aparentemente… "inferior" tenía un monstruoso poder oculto, y que por más que lo atacara, el podía deshacer sus ataques con suma facilidad, es mas… de no haber esquivado el ataque que él le lanzó, pudo haber sido convertida en cenizas en un segundo.

Sin duda ese ser extraño era sumamente poderoso, además de que se proclama el príncipe de Equestria. Eso para ella era una estupidez, solo ella era digna de gobernar esta tierra, pero si no puede deshacerse de esa criatura, sus planes jamás se realizaran. Entonces empezó a analizar las cosas, sabía de si lo enfrentaba en combate perdería, y aunque intente someterlo, su poder no sería suficiente…. Pero en eso una idea se le vino a la mente, una que la hiso sonreír de manera siniestra, ya que era algo que si podría hacer para tener la victoria.

\- **"jejeje, ¡ya lo tengo! Si no puedo enfrentarme a ese monstruo, entonces haré que se una a mí, y así con su gran poder y el mío, controlaremos a toda Equestria por completo. Es mejor tenerlo de aliado que de enemigo, y así juntos… ¡nadie nos va a detener! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…"** – dijo Nightmare Moon de manera maligna, ya que se le ocurrió el poder controlar a Broly para que siga sus órdenes, y que se convirtiera en su mano derecha en su conquista de Equestria.

Sin embargo, ella cometería el mayor error de su vida. Y ese error… es el de hacer estallar el incontrolable poder del súper saiyajin legendario.

 **Continuará.**

 **Bueno amigos… aquí otro cap de esta historia. Lamento el retraso, pero no he estado bien de salud estos días, así que me he quedado en cama por unos días. Pero como les dije… no les faltaré con esta historia.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que les gusta mi historia, y que mas y mas sigan apoyándola, y que Dios les bendiga por todo su apoyo y devoción que le dan a esta historia.**

 **Su amigo Carlos se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean esta historia, la cual se pondrá aun más interesante, y si gustan pueden dejarme su comentarios u saludos, tienen toda la libertad del mundo para hacerlo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, les digo… ¡Bye Bye!**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**El príncipe legendario de Equestria.**

 **Capitulo 11.**

La noche era más oscura que otras veces, además de que el ambiente era un poco más frio de que costumbre… esas eran las consecuencias que Nightmare Moon había provocado con su aparición, sin el calor del sol, los efectos negativos se hacían presentes, pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

Justamente en la entrada del tétrico y excéntrico bosque Everfree, las mane 6 y el saiyajin legendario estaban allí, las yeguas mirando con algo de miedo el bosque, ya que el solo estar cerca de este les erizaba la piel por los nervios, además de las miles de criaturas peligrosas que allí habitan, y que estos no dudarán en convertirlas en su cena. Sin embargo el guerrero no se sentía intimidado por este lugar, el fácilmente se encargaría de cualquier bestia que los intente atacar, pero lo que preocupaba mas a Broly era otra cosa, y era saber si su madre adoptiva… la princesa Celestia, se encontraba bien, si no estuviera herida, y donde sea que esa yegua malvada la tenga cautiva, la rescataría, pero también tenía una corazonada con respecto a la yegua oscura, pero para confirmar sus sospechas, la derrotaría primero, y luego le haría confesar algunas cosas acerca de la princesa de la noche.

\- No perdamos tiempo… andando – dijo Broly seriamente mientras empieza a caminar, mientras que todas las yeguas lo miran con sorpresa, pero antes de que le dijeran algo.

\- ¡Yo te sigo! – exclamó Pinkie pie saltando y llendo justo atrás del saiyajin, parecía que a ella no se veía afectada por los peligros del bosque.

Las demás no sabían qué hacer, era una misión sumamente riesgosa ya que sus vidas corrían riesgo al entrar en ese bosque. Broly al notar que todas estaban todavía nerviosas solo suspira, él entendía que ella tenía miedo, pero era el momento de combatir ese miedo para salvar a Equestria y a su gobernante.

\- Chicas… - la voz de Broly se hiso presente, llamándole la atención a todas, y este se voltea a mirar a cada una de sus amigas con una cara seria. – sé que tienen miedo… pero no es el momento de acobardarse, debemos detener a esa alicornio malvada, regresar el día otra vez, y hacer que mi madre regrese, así que no se preocupen por lo que vaya a aparecer en el bosque, yo me encargaré de ser necesario – dijo con tono serio y una mirada afilada.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Quién dice que tengo miedo? Jamás le he tenido miedo a este tonto bosque… puedo entrar y salir de aquí incluso con los ojos vendados amigo… así que no me subestimes – dice Rainbow sintiéndose algo ofendida de que su amigo saiyajin le dijera aparentemente "cobarde"

\- ¿Acaso te pregunté si tu tenias miedo Rainbow? – preguntó retóricamente Broly mirando fija y seriamente a su amiga pegaso, esta intentó decir algo, pero no pudo refutar nada.

\- Entiéndenos compañero… ¿Qué tal que más de una criatura de aquí intentarían devorarnos? Aunque fueras muy fuerte, no podrías tu solo. ¿No has pensado en esa posibilidad? – le preguntó Applejack mirando a su amigo alienígena.

\- Claro que si… pero creéme que no importa lo que pase Applejack, no permitiría que les suceda algo a ustedes – dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa, cosa que hiso que todas se sonrojaran un poco por eso.

\- Creo que no hace falta decir nada mas… - habló Twilight, la cual se puso al lado de Broly y mirando a todas. – chicas, tal vez no somos tan cercanas que digamos, pero algo que les puedo decir es que cuando Broly se propone algo… entonces no hay que dudar de él. No tengo idea de cuánto lo conozcan ustedes, pero yo lo conozco mas… somos amigos desde que éramos niños, y de todo este tiempo que convivimos, les digo que hay que confiar en Broly… y su poder y fuerza no tienen límites, si dice que nos protegerá a todas y cada una… entonces no dudo que lo hará – dice Twilight con una sonrisa de confianza, Broly se sorprendió por eso que dijo la unicornio, pero sonrió ya que ahora ella no temía en decir que era su amigo, y que confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades.

Ese comentario sorprendió a todas, en verdad que la unicornio tenía más tiempo de conocer a Broly y de convivir siempre con él, pero eso no quería decir que de entre todas era la que estaría por encima del resto, solo habían dos ponis que conocían perfectamente al saiyajin… sus gustos, disgustos, entre otras cosas. Una de ellas era Celestia, obviamente sería la primera ya que es la que lo crió por mucho tiempo y haciéndolo el "hombre" que es ahora.

\- Entiendo que todas tienen miedo, pero… yo también lo tengo – esa confesión del príncipe les llamó la atención a las yeguas. – temo que… si fallo, si fallamos, mi madre jamás pueda regresar. Además… hay algo que también quiero comprobar de esa Nightmare Moon. Sin embargo, aunque pueda encargarme de esa yegua con mi poder, siento que no podré hacerlo solo. Es por eso que cuento con ustedes chicas, ustedes aunque no lo noten a simple vista… ustedes son muy especiales, no me pregunten del como lo sé porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo bien, pero algo me dice que todas están unidas por alguna razón, a pesar de la distancia de cada una y sus maneras de ser, el vinculo entre todas es muy especial, incluso tú, Twilight, a pesar de que solo conocieras a las demás por un día, tu también tienes esa conexión con ellas, lo presiento, tu vas a llegar más allá de lo que te imaginas – Broly les sonrió a todas sus amigas, su instinto le decía que las 6 yeguas eran especiales, a pesar de las diferencias de cada una. Twilight con su talento en la magia, Applejack con su manera honesta de ser, Rainbow siempre demostrando su lealtad y su confianza, Rarity una generosidad única, Fluttershy ese lado tan amable que la caracteriza, y Pinkie, que puede hacer que cualquiera sonría y se divierta donde sea que ella fuera. Todas y cada una tenían algo especial, algo que de seguro les ayudaría mucho en este momento, y en un futuro cercano.

Ante esas palabras tan directas y cargadas de orgullo de parte del saiyajin hiso que más de una se sonrojará, solo exceptuando a Pinkie que sonreía de forma cariñosa al que considera como si fuera el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

Luego de muchas palabras de aliento, todos entraron en el bosque, dispuestos a rescatar a la princesa Celestia, detener a Nightmare Moon, y traer de regreso el día.

…

Claro que el camino no era nada sencillo, el bosque era espeso y casi la luz de la luna no iluminaba mucho el camino, además de los muchos monstruos que acechaban al grupo de 7, pero eso no era nada para el saiyajin legendario, iluminaba el sendero usando su propio ki, y este era más temible que cualquier fiera que existiera en ese bosque endemoniado.

Todas y cada una de las chicas iban muy juntas entre sí, pero todas seguían los pasos del saiyajin quien iba con todos sus sentidos en alerta, por cualquier cosa que se llegara a presentar.

Aunque creerían que el recorrido de nuestro grupo seria como un paseo por el campo, pues no lo era, ya que Nightmare Moon era muy astuta, así que decidió prepararles varias trampas u obstáculos que interfirieran en su recorrido hacia el castillo de las hermanas.

Estando en medio del bosque; tanto las 6 ponis como el saiyajin marchaban a paso rápido, era tiempo de que las chicas tuvieran unas pequeñas pruebas preparadas especialmente para ellas, ya que la definitiva seria exclusivamente para el guerrero del planeta Vegeta.

El paso era tranquilo para nuestro grupo, cuando de la nada una sacudida en la tierra se hace presente, abriendo una enorme grieta en el suelo, con una profundidad que podría hacer que cualquiera que cayera, llegara a las mismísimas profundidades del Tártaro. Esto alertó al saiyajin que ayudó a las que tuviera más cerca, sin embargo Twilight estaba en riego de caer, pero era sostenida por la poni vaquera, la cual está también corría el riesgo de caer ya que los cimientos donde estaba no soportarían el peso de ambas. Es así que Applejack se le ocurrió una idea para salvar a la protegida de Celestia.

\- Twilight… tienes que soltarme – ante la propuesta, la unicornio morada se aterró por esa idea.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! Por si no lo has notado… ¡VOY A MORIR SI LO HAGO! – gritó exasperada, no quería morir de esa forma tan espantosa, y a la vez que pensaba que a la yegua granjera perdió la cabeza en pedirle algo como eso.

\- Confía en mi Twilight, estarás bien – le aseguró Applejack.

\- ¿C-Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? Pienso que si me suelto será una caída de varios metros de altura – dijo Twilight con mucho miedo, mientras que la parte de tierra donde estaban casi estaba desmoronándose.

\- Solo confía en mí. Verás que todo saldrá bien, te digo la verdad – dice Applejack con una sonrisa honesta, Twilight dudaba en creer en eso, pero ese cimiento no resistiría mucho tiempo.

Tragando grueso, Twilight finalmente accedió, soltando el casco de la yegua vaquera la cual saltó a tiempo antes de que el montículo de tierra se desprendiera, haciendo que Twilight cayera a su aparente fin.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Twilight gritó del miedo y cerrando sus ojos esperando su fin, pero del cual nunca llegó.

Al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con la sorpresa de que estaba… ¿flotando? No entendía cómo era posible, ella no era una pegaso para volar… entonces… ¿Quién?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Twilight? – era la voz de Broly la cual le llamó la atención, y ella al alzar su vista, se topa con la mirada de los ojos azabache de su amigo alienígena, el cual le sonríe mientras la tiene abrazada con uno de sus brazos por su cintura, mientras que se encuentran flotando y elevándose hacia afuera de la gran grieta.

La unicornio estaba en shock, no se había percatado de que el saiyajin la atrapara durante su caída, pero al calmarse… podía ver que estaba muy apegada al guerrero, cosa que le hiso que sus mejillas se tornaran de color carmín claro, a pesar de que ya había sido abrazada muchas veces por Broly, siempre provoca esta reacción en ella, sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeándola, protegiéndola, le hacía sentir muchas emociones que le eran desconocidas, pero que le gustaban, además de que el calor que le transmitía el cuerpo del saiyajin le daba a entender que no dejaría que nada malo le pasaría con el estando cerca.

\- S-S-Si… gra-gracias Broly… - dice la unicornio difícilmente, eran por el efecto de la adrenalina y de su corazón el cual la tenían agitada, mientras que el saiyajin la mira sin entender su reacción, siempre le costaba entender del porque sus amigas se ponían así, a pesar del tiempo, su ingenuidad no le permitía comprender del todo los sentimientos de las del sexo opuesto, aunque no fueran de la misma especie.

Ya estando en terreno seguro, Broly deja en el suelo a la unicornio, la cual por un segundo hiso un pequeño puchero de querer estar más tiempo apegada al saiyajin, pero de inmediato recordó que no era tiempo de hacer eso, debían llegar rápido al castillo abandonado y detener a la yegua lunar.

Es así que todos emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia el viejo castillo.

Ya pasados unos minutos después de ese incidente, nuestro grupo seguía con su camino, todos iba en orden, excepto la mente de la yegua amante de los libros… ella aun seguía pensando en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos atrás. Por más que intentaba encontrarle una razón lógica a su comportamiento cerca del hijo de su mentora, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sentía. Esa sensación ya la había sentido mas de una vez, desde que ella y Broly se conocieron de niños, esa sensación no estaba… pero luego un recuerdo llegó a su mente, uno que le hiso recordar la primera vez que se sintió así… y fue la primera vez que Broly la había llevado a volar junto a él. Eso ocurrió unos años atrás cuando ella había iniciado con las tutorías de magia con la princesa Celestia, y que solía compartir con el saiyajin cada vez que estaba en el castillo.

 **Flashback.**

 _Era una linda mañana en la agitada capital de Equestria, Canterlot. Pero nos concentraremos en el castillo, más específico en uno de los jardines de este, donde se puede ver cerca de un árbol, se ve a una pequeña potrilla unicornio de color morado, melena color azul zafiro con franjas de dos tonos de rosa, y una cutie mark de una estrella de seis puntas. Se trataba de Twilight Sparkle, la reciente nueva pupila de la princesa Celestia, la cual le da lecciones de magia personalmente, y que a la vez le permite rondar por cualquier parte del castillo a su antojo. Esto para la pequeña potra era una bendición, ya que podía ir cuando quisiera a su lugar favorito, la biblioteca. A Twilight le gustaba mucho leer sobre los hechizos del mago más talentoso de Equestria, Starswirl el barbado._

 _Ese día… Twilight tuvo una lección muy interesante por parte de su mentora, la cual después de un rato decidieron tomarse un pequeño receso, el cual Twilight aprovecho para ir a la biblioteca y llevarse un libro para leer… el cual era su favorito, el cual su titulo decía: "la teoría de las magias elementales… por Starswirl el barbado". Y Twilight, con su gran sed de conocimiento, le encantaba saber más de los tipos de magia que existían, y estas donde podías controlar los elementos de la naturaleza a base de magia, le fascinaban más que cualquier cosa._

 _Ahora encontramos a Twilight leyendo el libro sin ningún tipo de interrupción, tan concentrada en el saber… tan absorta en su mundo de conocimientos, que no se percataba nada de su alrededor, ni de los que posiblemente estén cerca de ella… ¡como ahora mismo!_

 _\- Wow… ¿ese es uno de los libros de Starswirl? – una voz le preguntó a la pequeña Twilight, la cual estaba más que enganchada en su lectura que no se daba cuenta de su inesperado "acompañante"._

 _\- Si… son de las teorías de magia elemental, donde Starswirl explica que los elementos naturales se pueden controlar a través de la magia, permitiendo su transformación, cambios de estados, capacidades particulares de dichos tipos de magia… ¡este libro es de lo mejor! – respondió Twilight muy contenta de leer los descubrimientos de su más grande ídolo, y aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia de cierta criatura no-poni cerca de ella._

 _\- Ya veo, me resulta increíble que sepas de esto… ya que por más que lea esos libros no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dicen jejeje – decía la voz con un toque de vergüenza, ya que no era muy amante a la lectura que digamos._

 _\- Pues deberías estudiar más… la magia es una ciencia muy avanzada, y todavía tiene muchos misterios por ser revelados, y Starswirl es el único quien ha podido desentrañar varios de esos misterios, eso es lo que más me emociona – dice la unicornio sumamente emocionada._

 _\- Bueno pues… tu eres la experta en magia, eso tu lo puedes entender mejor, ya que como no sé usarla entonces solo yo veo eso muy aburrido – contestó la voz de manera simplona, y la potrilla al escuchar la palabra "aburrido" cambio radicalmente su expresión de alegría, por una de desconcierto y suma molestia por ese comentario, ya que ante los oídos de ella, eso era una calumnia imperdonable para el saber._

 _\- ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Quién te crees para decir que el conocimiento de la magia es aburrido?! Para tu información, la magia es lo que mueve este mundo, desde tiempos ancestrales muchos han intentado desentrañar los muchos misterios de lo que la magia puede llegar a hacer, y de los beneficios y consecuencias que puede traer también, y usted… si no sabes magia pues lo lamento mucho, pero eso no te da el derecho de desprestigiar lo que muchos magos talentosos han hecho a lo largo de la historia. ¡Así que si vas a seguir molestando con decir que la magia y sus teorías son aburridas, entonces te recomiendo que te vayas, cerebro de piedra y destructor de…! – Twilight estaba a punto de decir una barbarie más, hasta que finalmente decidió encarar al "anti-conocimiento" pero al voltear su vista… se quedó petrificada al ver de quien se trataba y que inocentemente insulto lo que para ella era un tesoro._

 _\- ¡Woah…! Tranquila Twilight, n-no era mi intención decir eso, es solo que como no sé usar magia entonces yo no necesito de leer esas cosas jeje – el dueño de la voz no era nadie más que Broly, el cual tenía las manos alzadas en señal de defensa y que la reacción de la potrilla unicornio lo asustó._

 _La pobre Twilight estaba como una piedra… le acababa de gritar y casi insultar al hijo de su mentora… al pequeño príncipe de Equestria, Broly. La vergüenza y la pena no tardaron en pintar su cara de color rojo que la hacía parecer un tomate, o una manzana bastante roja. El sudor nervioso caía como riego en el suelo… y solo su mente pareció que se apagó, pero lo único en lo que pensaba era… "¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? ¿Esto es alguna especie de broma del destino? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto, y qué hizo para que le hicieran esta broma tan cruel?"_

 _\- ammm, ¿Twilight? ¿Hey, te sientes bien, estas muy pálida? – preguntaba el mini saiyajin muy confundido por como la cara de su amiga parecía una señal de alto que se veían en Manehattan, y que se le quedara viendo con sus ojos casi saliéndoseles de su cráneo._

 _Lo que pasó a continuación fue algo muy extraño para el pequeño príncipe, ya que de un momento a otro la unicornio morada reaccionó, pero de una algo extraña._

 _\- Por favor Broly perdóname no era mi intención gritarte de esa manera estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que no me di cuenta que estabas aquí de verdad lo siento y por favor no le digas a la princesa que te grité lo siento mucho lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento… - dijo Twilight con una velocidad que era difícil de entender bien lo que quiso decir, y para rematar se hecho pecho a tierra ante los pies del niño saiyajin, rogando por clemencia._

 _Broly tenía una cómica cara de palo, y una gota de sudor bajó en su nuca por ver esa escena de la pequeña potrilla, no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que dijo su amiga, mas del porque se tiró a sus pies de esa forma. Ciertamente el pobre no entendía para nada a las yeguas, siempre se comportaban extrañas estando cerca de él, más que todo cada una de las potrillas que habitan en la ciudad. Eso era evidencia de su completa inocencia e ingenuidad con respecto a los seres del sexo opuesto._

 _\- ammm, ¿Twilight? ¿Te sientes bien? – la pregunta inocente del mini saiyajin hace que la potrilla deje de estar casi besándole los pies y mirarlo de manera desencajada por ese tipo de preguntas._

 _\- ¿Cómo que si me siento bien? ¡Claro que no lo estoy bien! Te acabo de insultar y estaba a punto de decir una barbarie mucho peor… al menos deberías de sentirte algo ofendido por eso, y además de que… acabo de insultar al hijo adoptivo de la princesa Celestia…. Es por eso que me disculpo contigo Broly, no era esa mi intención, enserio lo siento – decía Twilight con las orejas hacia atrás y bajando la cabeza estando triste, si su mentora hubiera escuchado todo lo que le dijo a su hijo, podía ser probable que le diera una reprimenda y que dejara de darle lecciones de magia._

 _Lo que ella no se esperó, fue que Broly comenzó a acariciarle su cabeza de manera suave y gentil, ella no entendía por qué él lo hacía, pero debía admitir que esa caricia era relajante, tanto… que incluso movía su colita como cual perro contento de que su amo lo acaricie así. Entonces ella posa su vista en la cara del saiyajin, el cual este le sonríe con esa inocencia que poseía como cualquier chico de su edad, mientras que la unicornio quedó perdida al verlo, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rosa que la hacían ver muy tierna._

 _\- No tienes que sentirte así Twilight, no estoy enojado contigo por lo que pasó… admito que en parte es mi culpa por decir eso, pero del resto no te culpo, a ti te gusta mucho leer y aprender cosas nuevas, eso lo he visto cuando tu y mi madre hacen prácticas aquí en el jardín jeje… así que no te pongas así, el que debería disculparse soy yo, lamento haber dicho que la magia es aburrida, creo que no pensé bien mis palabras antes de decirlas. Lo siento Twilight, no quería hacer que te molestes conmigo, lo siento – terminó de decir el pequeño niño saiyajin con una sonrisa de vergüenza, ese era uno de sus tantos defectos, siempre actuar antes de pensar._

 _A esas palabras; la potrilla no tenia palabras para decir, claro que le molestó lo que Broly dijo, pero él lo dijo sin pensar bien el lo que provocaría. Ahora se sentía más culpable consigo misma, no era justo estar enojada con su "amigo" ya que él no era alguien que entendiera de esto de la magia ya que no la practicaba, entonces entendía de que Broly no necesitaba estudiar sobre esto, ya que de nada le serviría ya que no era un unicornio, o un poni para aclarar._

 _\- N-No te disculpes Broly, entiendo que… a pesar de que no seas un poni y que no utilices magia, nada de esto te serviría, así que no te disculpes, te perdono por lo que dijiste, y quiero que me disculpes por haberte gritado. Así que ¿Qué dices? – dice Twilight ahora con una sonrisa amistosa, cosa que hiso que el pequeño alienígena sonriera también._

 _\- Claro… después de todo somos a… - Broly no terminó ya que inesperadamente Twilight lo abrazó de forma cariñosa, el se sorprendió por esa acción, pero le correspondió de la misma forma, ahorrándose la palabra que en un futuro le dará a entender en su relación._

 _Así fue que decidieron sentarse ambos a charlar trivialidades, Twilight le preguntaba varias cosas a Broly, acerca de la energía que él podía usar, ya que Twilight en más de una ocasión lo ha visto entrenar y usar una especie de energía color verde esmeralda que podía era sumamente destructiva. También le preguntaba de su cola, ya que el no parecía del todo a un mono normal, entre otras preguntas más… cosa que Broly se le hacía algo difícil el responder algunas._

 _Luego de estar un rato conversando, ambos están echados en el césped del jardín, mirando las nubes en el cielo, y del cual era un día bastante bonito y tranquilo._

 _\- A propósito Broly… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – pedía la pequeña potra mientras tenía su vista en el cielo._

 _\- Seguro… ¿Qué quieres saber? – decía Broly dispuesto a responderle la duda a su amiga._

 _\- ¿Cómo te sientes al volar? Pregunto porque ya varias veces te he visto volar, cosa que aún no le encuentro explicación lógica – dice la unicornio, cosa que provoca una pequeña risa en el saiyajin. – pero también me preguntaba del como seria o se sentiría volar. Los pegasos y tu, son los únicos que pueden disfrutar de eso, así que quisiera saber cómo es surcar los cielos así como lo haces tú – terminó de decir con una sonrisa, mientras veía las nubes._

 _Ante esa declaración, Broly se puso a pensar… los unicornios si bien pueden usar su magia para poder volar, pero sin ella no podían hacerlo, él como cualquier pegaso que conocía disfrutaba el sobrevolar la ciudad y sus alrededores, y del poder romper nubes así de fácil. Así que tras pensarlo por un momento, se le ocurrió una idea para que su amiga también experimentara lo divertido que era volar._

 _Sin esperar más… Broly se puso de pie mientras que Twilight lo miraba entre curiosa y confundida, mientras ella se recomponía también en sus cuatro cascos._

 _\- ¿Broly? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la unicornio con curiosidad._

 _\- Ya se me ocurrió una idea del cómo puedes disfrutar el poder volar, al igual que yo jeje – dice Broly con una sonrisa, dejando confundida a la potra._

 _\- ¿Eh…? – antes de que siquiera fuera a preguntar, de manera inmediata Broly se puso a sus espaldas, y con uno de sus brazos la abrazó por su cintura, cosa que tomó desprevenida y apenaba mucho a la potrilla._

 _\- Iremos a volar Twilight… sé que te divertirás – dijo el saiyajin, y sin que la unicornio pudiera objetar, rápidamente salió disparado hacia el cielo, mientras que la pobre Twilight se aterraba de despegar sus cascos de la tierra, mas así tan repentinamente._

 _\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó mientras ella y el saiyajin seguían elevándose, mientras que esta cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus parpados con fuerza, debido al miedo que sentía en ese momento._

 _\- jejeje, tranquila Twilight, mientras te sujete y no hagas movimientos bruscos, estarás bien – le aseguró Broly de forma despreocupada._

 _\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté bien Broly?! ¡Quiero que me bajes en este…! – Twilight lo regañaba, pero al darse cuenta de donde estaban, y que bajo ellos se podía ver todo Canterlot._

 _Broly había alcanzado la altura de la torre más alta del castillo, mientras que Twilight quedo perdida y absorta en la vista que tenía ahora de la ciudad. Ella no podía creerlo, ¿así era como los pegasos y Broly podían ver todo desde una gran altura? Si era ese el caso… debía de admitir que era vista sumamente hermosa e increíble._

 _\- ¿Te gusta la vista, Twilight? – le preguntó el saiyajin a su amiga unicornio con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Esto es increíble! Nunca me imaginé ver Canterlot desde esta altura… Oh, ¡incluso puedo ver mi casa desde aquí! – dice Twilight sumamente contenta, y Broly solo sonríe, esto sería algo que su amiga apreciaría siempre._

 _\- jeje, y eso que no has visto más allá de Canterlot, así que iremos volando por los alrededores – dijo el saiyajin, para después afianzar mas el agarre de su pasajera, y de un estallido veloz, salieron disparados a una buena velocidad que dejaría a todos y cada uno de los Wonderbolts en ridículo._

 _Twilight al principio se asustó y se aferró con fuerza contra Broly, pero al cabo de un momento ella sentía como el viento a alta velocidad hacia volar su melena, mientras que el viento le pegaba mucho en la cara, pero en vez de ser molesto… era una sensación muy refrescante._

 _\- ¡Woooow! Esto… ¡esto es increíble! – dijo la unicornio sumamente maravillada por la sensación que sentía por todo su cuerpo._

 _\- ¿Verdad? y espera a ver todo lo demás, es sumamente hermoso e increíble – dice Broly con una sonrisa mientras aumenta la velocidad._

 _Fue así que se la pasaron volando y viendo parte de Equestria desde el aire, incluso pasaron a la gran ciudad de Manehattan por un helado, todo esto Twilight lo disfrutaba y se divertía, al igual que Broly, siempre disfrutaba salir y pasear por casi todos los lugares de Equestria tenía._

 _En resumen, fueron a Manehattan, Las Pegasus, Appleloosa, el reino de los dragones, de los grifos, entre muchos lugares más, y todo en una hora… ya que la velocidad divina del saiyajin les hacía llegar en menos de lo que tomaría en tren u otro medio de transporte._

 _Al regreso… Twilight iba montada en la espalda del pequeño saiyajin, mientras ella disfrutaba tocar las nubes con diversión, nunca en sus pocos años de vida había imaginado viajar por casi toda Equestria en una sola hora… y todo eso gracias a su amigo saiyajin, el podía hacer cosas que ningún poni cualquiera podría lograr, incluso para la princesa le tomaría tiempo hacer algo como esto._

 _Para finalizar… llegaron al castillo, justamente en el lugar donde salieron, siendo recibidos por Celestia, la cual estaba algo preocupada de que ambos niños no estuvieran por allí, y claro que se ganaron un regaño y un sermón de la gobernante, de la cual pidieron disculpas ambos muy apenados… pero Celestia siendo tan dulce y benevolente, los perdonó por esta vez… pero que la próxima vez que hicieran eso, que avisaran antes. Sin embargo la princesa del sol pudo notar un acercamiento mutuo entre la pequeña potrilla y su hijo adoptivo, pero claro que notaba que su estudiante sentía algo más que solo admiración y respeto por su hijo… cosa que ella pudo deducir perfectamente… y eso le hiso sonreír, ya que ese era el efecto que tenia Broly, podía atraer a cualquiera con su forma de ser, incluso se reía por lo bajo, ya que al parecer su sobrina tenía algo de competencia por la atención de su pequeño Broly, aunque Twilight no entendía muy bien ese sentimiento que poco a poco afloraba dentro de su ser, pero eso lo averiguaría después._

 **Fin del flashback.**

Eso era lo que Twilight recordaba perfectamente, esa era la primera vez que sentía algo cálido en su pecho, y que lo sentía al estar cerca de Broly, aun no lo entendía del todo… pero en su momento se tomaría el tiempo de resolver ese sentimiento suyo.

Regresando a la realidad… estuvieron ya caminando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo mientras ella estaba perdida en sus memorias, recordando que tenían una misión muy importante, retomó la seriedad del asunto y de salvar a su mentora y a toda Equestria de todo este desastre.

Siguiendo con el recorrido, las chicas intentaban matar el tiempo y el nerviosismo con cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, pero no funcionaba del todo, mientras que el saiyajin era como un guardaespaldas, vigilando a sus alrededores, teniendo sus sentidos siempre en alerta por cualquier amenaza o percance que se fuera a presentar.

Es allí que el camino de nuestro grupo es interrumpido por el rugido de una bestia, las chicas se alarmaron mientras que Broly se ponía en guardia, listo para enfrentar a quien lo desafiara.

De entre unos arbustos apareció una manticora, la cual estaba más que enfurecida y lista para matar a quien se le pusiera en frente. Broly miraba seriamente al gran animal, sabía que con un golpe podría dejarla inconsciente sin tener que lastimarlo. Sin embargo el gran animal frente a él no perdió tiempo y atacó.

Broly se puso en posición, pensaba en acabar la pelea de una vez, pero algo lo distrajo o más bien alguien.

\- Broly… p-por favor no lo lastimes, yo puedo ayudarlo – las palabras de Fluttershy si bien eran en voz casi inaudible… Broly si pudo escucharlo, así que decidió pensar en otra cosa sin tener que dañar a aquella manticora.

\- ¡Ven por mí, bestia! – exclamó el saiyajin sin ninguna pisca de miedo, mientras pensaba que debía alejarlo un poco de sus amigas, ya que ellas podían ser el blanco de esta fiera.

Como si acatara el "desafío" del saiyajin, la manticora se centró solamente en el, mientras que Broly esquivaba fácilmente sus ataques, mientras que lo hacía alejarse más de las chicas, las cuales estaban algo sorprendidas de que Broly no le temiera a criaturas tan grandes como esa manticora.

\- Wow… Broly enserio es muy valiente en enfrentar a una manticora así sin más… ¡eso lo hace 20% más genial! – decía Rainbow con gran admiración hacia su amigo y rival.

\- Aún así, debe de tener cuidado con esa aterradora bestia, no me quisiera ni imaginar… ahhhh~… de solo pensar en eso hace que me quiera desmayar – decía Rarity siendo tan dramática como siempre.

\- No pienses en eso dulzura… Broly no es de esos que se rindan tan fácil contra algo o alguien, no por nada es el poni más fuerte de todos – decía Applejack con mucha confianza… no había algo en ese mundo que pudiera contra su poderoso amigo alienígena.

\- Applejack tiene razón… Broly es súperultrarecontramega fuerte… nadie podría contra el… excepto alguien que muy pronto conoceremos en esta historia – decía Pinkie con una sonrisa, pero el resto no entendió a que se refería su a lo que su amiga random se refería, así que solo decidieron ignorarla.

\- "Broly… por favor ten cuidado, no quisiera que nada te lastimara" – se decía a si misma Fluttershy, mientras que rezaba que su amigo estuviera bien.

De regreso con Broly, este seguía esquivando los ataques de la manticora, la cual se molestaba mas y mas, y aumentaba la fiereza de su ofensiva, la cual, en un pequeño descuido de Broly… logró arañarlo con sus garras en su brazo derecho, el saiyajin se quejó un poco, pero eso no era nada para él, podía resistir el dolor aunque no fuera mucho en realidad.

Decidido en terminar con esto, entonces con un rápido movimiento somete un poco al animal, mientras que lo retiene para que su tímida amiga haga su parte.

Fluttershy al entender lo que Broly estaba haciendo, decidió ayudar a apaciguar a esa encolerizada fiera, mientras que el resto de yeguas se alarmaban por esto.

Lentamente ella se fue acercando a la manticora la cual era retenida por el saiyajin, el cual confiaba en que su amiga lograría amansar a este gran monstruo… después de todo, Fluttershy era experta para hacer eso.

\- Awww~… ¿Qué sucede pequeño? ¿Estás asustado, o acaso te duele algo? – preguntaba tiernamente la pegaso amarilla, mientras que la manticora intentaba zafarse del agarre del saiyajin, mientras que este lo mira con detenimiento, hasta que nota algo en particular.

\- Fluttershy… en su pata derecha… allí está el problema – le dijo Broly, y ella al escuchar la sugerencia, miro la pata delantera de la bestia para así confirmar lo que le sucedía.

\- Oh… pobrecito, tiene una gran astilla en tu pata, ven deja que te la quite – pidió amablemente la pegaso mientras que con su boca le sacaba la astilla al animal, mientras este daba un fuerte rugido de dolor.

En eso Broly suelta al enorme animal, mientras este se lamia la zona donde estaba esa astilla clavada en su pata, mientras que Fluttershy se acerca más a él para comprobar si ya estaba bien.

\- ¿Ya te sientes bien pequeñín? – preguntaba Fluttershy, y lo que pasó a continuación fue algo sumamente inesperado.

De un rápido movimiento la manticora atrapó a Fluttershy con sus patas y le rugió en su cara… haciendo que las chicas se asustaran al pensar que su amiga fuera devorada, mientras que Broly solo se mantenía atento, cuando las chica pensaban interferir para evitar que su amiga tímida pereciera, la escena que vieron las dejo más que estupefactas.

\- jijiji… ya todo está bien pequeño, todo está muy bien – decía Fluttershy entre risitas, mientras que la manticora la estaba… ¿lamiendo? Si… la manticora en vez de tragarse a la pegaso, empezó a lamerla sumamente feliz, mientras que dejaba la melena de la yegua toda llena de baba.

Broly al ver esa escena solo sonrió de manera tranquila, el sabia que ningún animal se le resistía a la ternura de Fluttershy, ella podría domar hasta el monstruo más peligroso del universo con sus dulces palabras.

Ya con ese asunto resuelto… se disponían a seguir con su travesía, sin embargo Broly notó algo sospechoso… la astilla que Fluttershy le quitó a la manticora se deshizo en una especie de humo color zafiro con toques brillantes, y salió rápidamente de allí. No tardo en creer que Nightmare Moon estaba involucrada y que les tendió varias trampas, y eso lo piensa ya que cuando salvó a Twilight de caer en esa zanja, fue que pudo sentir en menor medida la energía de la yegua lunar, además de que se le había hecho extraño de que la tierra se abriera así de la nada, y ahora con eso de la astilla y la manticora, no tenia duda alguna que esa alicornio malvada intenta detenerlos, pero lo raro es que todo esas trampas no son nada contra el… o más bien, son para sus amigas en vez de a él.

Eso lo tenía algo extrañado, ¿Por qué Nightmare Moon atacará a sus amigas y a él no? ¿Qué será lo que planea esta vez esa alicornio malvada? Ciertamente había algo sospechoso en todo eso, si quisiera eliminarlos, primero tendría que atacarlo a él para que sus amigas queden a su merced, pero que hiciera todo lo contrario era raro, pero ya vería eso luego… ahora debía concentrarse en su objetivo de salvar a su madre, y de devolver el día otra vez, además de también confirmar algo de Nightmare Moon, algo relacionado con la hermana de su madre adoptiva, con su "tía" en ley, la princesa Luna.

 **Mientras tanto, en el castillo de las hermanas.**

En el olvidado castillo de las hermanas en medio del bosque Everfree, la alicornio oscura estaba sentada en su trono, mientras que un vórtice se presentaba en frente de ella, y en dicho vórtice podía ver a Broly y a las mane 6, los cuales seguían con su travesía por el bosque Everfree, hasta casi llegar a su castillo.

Sin embargo… en vez de sentirse frustrada o molesta de que sus artimañas no funcionaran, más bien sonreía, sonreía de forma malévola, ya que al parecer el saiyajin era el pilar de ese grupo de ponis, siendo él quien las protege y ayuda, eso lo ha visto durante todo su trayecto, así que ya tenía el plan perfecto para asegurar su victoria definitiva, y su conquista de toda Equestria.

\- **"fufufu, ese simio súper desarrollado es más listo de lo que creí, pero no importa que no caiga en mis trampas, tengo algo mejor para el… lo controlaré y lo tendré sometido ante mis cascos. Y con el de mi parte… nada ni nadie, ¡podrán detenerme en mi conquista de toda Equestria! ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!"** – decía Nightmare Moon con maldad, mientras se reía, si lograba controlar la mente de Broly, era seguro que tendría la victoria, nadie más podría detenerla…. Nadie.

Sin embargo había algo que la yegua lunar no sabía de Broly, y era que el tenia un poder oculto tan enorme… uno tan monstruosamente poderoso que si hiciera que el saiyajin perdiera el control… desataría a una bestia aun peor de las que existen, una que era considerada una legenda en el universo, una que incluso catalogaría a Broly como a un dios terrenal. Y ese poder… sería del legendario súper saiyajin.

 **Continuará.**

 **Bueno amigos… eso es todo por hoy. Lamento tardarme, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado, y tal vez piensen que este cap sigue como relleno, es por eso que les pido disculpas, pero por falta de tiempo no puedo hacerlo más largo, así que lo dividiré, ya sea si el cap siguiente terminemos con esta parte para pasar a la importante, o que también sea como esta, eso si el tiempo me apremia XD.**

 **En fin… les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos a aquellos fans de nuestro saiyajin legendario, que espero que pronto lo veamos en esta nueva temporada de DBS y que también espero que salga en la próxima película que piensan estrenar.**

 **Bueno ya con eso me despido… su amigo Carlos les desea buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que dependa del país de los que lean este fanfic.**

 **Antes de decir adiós… quiero que me respondan en los comentarios una pregunta, que es para el personaje de Broly en esta historia.**

 **¿Utilizo el poder del Ozaru en Broly al igual que su contraparte canon, o uso el súper saiyajin falso o restringido?**

 **Hago esta pregunta ya que estoy indeciso de que Broly libere su potencial de las siguientes formas, así que si pudieran dejarme su respuesta o sugerencia se los agradecería mucho… tienen toda la libertad para responder… ya sea comentario o PM, cualquier forma es válida.**

 **Ahora si… sin más cháchara, les deseo lo mejor, y me despido diciéndoles ¡Ahí los vidrios! XD**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**El príncipe legendario de Equestria.**

 **Capitulo 12.**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que las seis yeguas y el saiyajin legendario fueron a recuperar los elementos de la armonía, donde ha habido varios obstáculos que ponían en problemas a todo el grupo, aunque eso no era nada para el saiyajin, ya que él podía encargarse de cualquier cosa que se presentara, pero lo raro era que eran trampas las cuales no iban dirigidas a su persona, si no a sus amigas, así que debía de suponer que Nightmare Moon tenía algo más preparado para él. Ya casi estaban cerca del antiguo castillo, recuperarían los elementos de la armonía, detendrían a la yegua lunar, y regresarían a la princesa Celestia y el día otra vez.

…

El saiyajin estaba al frente del grupo de yeguas, estando siempre en alerta por cualquier amenaza que se llegara a presentar, aunque dudaba que los obstáculos que la yegua lunar aiga puesto en su camino le llegue a afectar… pero era mejor estar prevenido, y Broly siendo un saiyajin, se guiaba por sus instintos de guerrero, los cuales le hacían saber que en cualquier momento podría presentarse una situación bastante peligrosa, donde debería de usar todo su poder, aunque tal vez eso no era necesario.

Aunque ya no tardarían en llegar al antiguo castillo de las hermanas, ya que Broly ahora podía sentir la presencia de Nightmare Moon, lo cual le decía que estaban cerca, así que comenzó a guiar a todas con la dirección a donde iban.

Sin embargo el camino en el bosque se hacía cada vez más oscuro… cosa que alarmaba a las chicas, mientras que Broly usaba su propio ki para iluminar un poco el lugar.

\- Todas… manténganse juntas y no se separen de mi, siento que esto puede ser otra trampa – ordenó Broly seriamente, y ellas acataron lo que dijo.

Es allí que los arboles comenzaron a tomar formas muy escalofriantes, mientras que las chicas comenzaban a asustarse, Broly iba a usar su poder para deshacer la ilusión de Nightmare Moon… pero no fue necesario ya que…

\- jijijiji… jajajajajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – fue allí que Pinkie pie comenzó a reírse sola, cosa que confundió a sus amigas y al guerrero.

\- ¿Pinkie, de que te estás riendo? – preguntó Broly, confundido por el actuar de su amiga amante de las fiestas, mientras que esta sigue riéndose y haciéndoles caras chistosas a los arboles.

\- jijiji, hay Broly… estos árboles no dan miedo… más bien son divertidos – dijo Pinkie entre risas, pero eso confundió aun mas a al saiyajin.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Pinkie? No te entendemos… - le dijo Twilight confundida, seguida del resto.

\- jiji, hay chicos… ¿no lo ven? – dijo Pinkie pie con una sonrisa, mientras que comienza a cantar. _(Nota: La canción que sigue a continuación será la versión en inglés, ya que es mi versión favorita de la canción)_

 _(Canción: Giggle at the Ghostly)_

 _When I was a little filly and the sun was going down._

 _Twilight: Dime que no está…_

 _The darkness and the shadows they would always make me frown._

 _Rarity: Si, lo está…_

 _I'd hide under my pillow._

 _From what I thought I saw._

 _But granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all._

 _Rainbow: ¿Y entonces?_

 _¡She said Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall! ¡Learn to face your fears!_

 _¡You' ll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh and make them disappear!_

 _¡HA! HA! HA!_

 _(Los arboles volvían a la normalidad mientras Pinkie seguía cantando, entonces las chicas teniendo más confianza comenzaron a cantar también, con excepción de Broly el cual se veía más confundido por eso)_

 _¡So!... giggle at the gostly!_

 _Guffaw at the grossly_

 _Crack up at the creepy_

 _Woop it up with the weepy_

 _Chortle at the kooky_

 _Snortle at the spooky_

 _And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna… HAHAHAHA… HEH…_

 _¡LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!_

 _(Fin de canción)_

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse, mientras que el camino volvía a la normalidad, la canción que Pinkie pie cantó, les quitó el miedo a todas, enseñándoles que a veces debes de burlar a tus miedos. Mientras las yeguas reían, Broly tenía una cara de palo, junto a una gota de sudor en su nuca, ya que había varias cosas que no entendía muy bien.

1\. No entendía como era que Pinkie pie no tuviera miedo de lo que ha pasado últimamente, pero conociéndola, ella era valiente… aunque a su modo tan divertido de ser

2\. Del como una simple canción los salvo esta vez de una trampa peligrosa.

3\. Y ultima era que no comprendía ¿Por qué los ponis siempre cantaban? Desde que conoce a sus amigas, siempre las ha visto cantar en varias ocasiones, aunque también uno que otro poni que conoce también lo hace… incluso su madre adoptiva lo hacía también. Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Acaso es en un momento en específico, o cuando están el alguna situación, o era solo por cantar? Sin duda esa duda que tenia jamás le hallaría una respuesta concreta.

\- jijiji, vamos Broly ríete también, esto es muy divertido… - dijo Pinkie mientras reía.

\- emmm, ¿y eso por qué? No entiendo nada de lo que están haciendo – decía el saiyajin muy confundido.

\- jijiji, hay Broly tontito, la canción es para reírse del miedo… incluso deberías de haber cantado también – dijo Pinkie sonriendo.

\- Pero yo… no sé cantar. Además para que me riera si no le veo lo gracioso – decía el saiyajin sin entender absolutamente nada.

\- No te preocupes Broly, ya lo entenderás – dijo Pinkie sonriéndole a su amigo alienígena, el cual solo se confundía mas por todo esto.

Sin embargo eso no duró mucho, todos emprendieron de nuevo el rumbo, estaban en una misión de rescate y debían de cumplirla lo más rápido posible, pero ya en su momento Broly le encontraría la lógica a lo que hacen los ponis, aunque de nada le serviría ya que él era un guerrero, además… de que él no le llamaba mucho el andar cantando de manera ocasional, mas si él nunca ha cantado en su vida, le quedaba mejor el papel de guerrero que de cantante.

…

Dejando atrás la situación anterior… el grupo seguía con su andar, ya no estaban tan lejos del castillo, y el trayecto iba tranquilo, lo que pasó anteriormente pareció que les subió los ánimos a las chicas ya que algunas aun seguían riendo u cantando algo, alejando el tenso ambiente que los envolvía, mientras que el saiyajin se sentía más tranquilo al ver que sus amigas ahora tenían más confianza que desde el principio.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, el grupo estaban llegando a un rio que estaba cerca del castillo, en un principio Broly planeaba cruzar el rio junto a sus amigas con su habilidad de volar, pero en eso escucharon unos sollozos desconocidos, así que decidieron investigar de quién era ese extraño llanto.

Al llegar a las orillas del rio, los gimoteos venían de una serpiente marina de escamas color purpura oscuro, con un poco de cabello color naranja en su cabeza, y que en su hocico tenía un bigote del mismo color… o bueno en parte, ya le faltaba una gran parte de este.

La serpiente marina tenía su cabeza fuera de la corriente del rio, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba dentro del agua, y con sus garras se cubría los ojos mientras que lloraba tristemente.

\- ¿disculpe, le sucedió algo? – el que habló fue el saiyajin, llamando la atención de la serpiente marina la cual aun seguía llorando.

\- uuuuuuuuu… lo que sucede es que… sniff, estaba yo durmiendo plácidamente, sin molestar a nadie… sniff, cuando de pronto escuché un "wush", y para cuando me di cuenta… sniff, mi bigote… mi hermoso bigote estaba arruinado… esto es lo más horrible que me pudo haber pasado – dijo la serpiente marina volviendo a llorar por su bigote.

Broly tenía una gota de sudor, ¿solo era por eso? No era para tanto, además que podía volver a crecer, así que no entendía porque esa serpiente era tan dramática con eso… casi lo compararía con su amiga diseñadora.

\- ¡Oh por Celestia, que horrible…! ¿Qué rufián haría tal acto desvergonzado como ese? Yo me sentiría igual si algo le pasara a mi hermosa melena… me destrozaría completamente… - dijo Rarity de forma dramática, teniendo pena por la pobre serpiente, ya que le arruinaron algo que lo consideraba muy preciado para él.

\- Lo sé… me veo horrible… sniff, nunca volveré a ser lo que era antes sin mi preciado bigote – dijo el reptil melodramáticamente, mientras que todos rodaron los ojos por lo dramáticos que eran esos dos, en cambio Broly solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados, ya que tenía una idea de quién pudo haberle hecho eso a la pobre serpiente.

\- Oye Twilight… ¿no conoces algún hechizo que nos ayude? – dijo Rainbow Dash con fastidio, ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo en algo como eso.

\- La verdad es que no, además que arreglar el cabello con magia es imposible, aunque… - dijo la unicornio morada de forma pensativa, pero no fue hasta que a la unicornio modista se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Yo sé cómo arreglarlo… pero… - dijo Rarity, llamándoles la atención a todos.

\- ¿Y qué tienes en mente terroncito? – Applejack preguntó curiosa.

\- ammm, Broly querido, ¿podrías hacerme un pequeño favor? –

\- ¿Mmmm? Seguro Rarity, ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto el saiyajin curioso.

\- Bueno… es sobre… ¿Por qué mejor te lo digo al oído? – le dijo la yegua unicornio de forma tímida, y el saiyajin asiente.

Fue allí que Rarity le susurró a Broly su idea para ayudar a la serpiente, pero que eso tendría un sacrificio de ella. Broly en un principio se sorprendió de que su amiga amante de la moda y que siempre cuida su imagen le pidiera algo como eso… pero tras pensarlo bien, sin duda era algo muy admirable de su amiga, y sabia que para ella no era fácil, pero que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, una obra de generosidad muy valiente de su parte.

\- Está bien Rarity, te ayudaré con eso que piensas hacer – dijo el saiyajin sonriendo de forma serena, mientras que la unicornio sonrió también aunque con cierto aire triste.

\- ammm, chicos… ¿Qué van a hacer? – preguntaba Fluttershy de forma tímida, mientras que sus amigas estaban con esa misma idea en la cabeza.

\- jeje, ya lo verán chicas – les respondió Broly sonriendo.

Entonces Broly se posiciono detrás de la unicornio modista, y con una de sus manos tomó su bien arreglada cola, mientras que con su otra mano, la tenía como si fuera un filoso cuchillo. ("Solo imagínense que es como si usara la espada de ki de Black o Zamasu")

\- ¿Lista Rarity? – preguntó el príncipe de Equestria con una voz serena, sabía que para su amiga, esto era muy duro para ella.

\- Ufff…. Hazlo… - dijo Rarity con algo de dificultad, ya no tenía marcha atrás para lo que venía.

\- De acuerdo… -

Fue allí que el saiyajin usando su mano como si fuera una espada, le cortó casi toda la cola a Rarity, dejando sin palabras a las demás yeguas, no se creían lo que estaban viendo.

Entonces con su magia, Rarity unió su cola con la parte restante del bigote de la serpiente, el cual se sorprendió por eso, pero se puso más que feliz por el hecho de recuperar su bigote.

\- Rarity… usaste un hechizo de asimilación de cabello, pero… ¿Por qué? – preguntó Twilight sin creer lo que la amante de la moda hiso.

\- Yo había aprendido ese hechizo hace un tiempo atrás, pero para emplearlo debías de tener algo de cabello para poder realizarlo… así que decidí darle mi cola para que recuperara su bigote – dijo la unicornio modista con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba devastada por haber perdido su hermosa cola, pero por querer ayudar a esa serpiente, entonces hiso un gesto muy amable de su parte.

\- Oh, gracias… muchísimas gracias señorita, ahora mi bigote es más hermoso que antes… - dijo la serpiente marina sumamente feliz por haber recuperado su preciado bigote.

Fue allí que la serpiente marina como agradecimiento, les permitió a las yeguas usar su cuerpo como puente para cruzar el rio, mientras que Broly cruzó de un salto. Entonces les agradecieron y se despidieron de la serpiente, mientras continuaban con su camino.

\- Oye Rarity… ¿te encuentras bien? – Broly se puso al lado de la unicornio blanca, estaba algo preocupado por su amiga, y solo quería saber si se sentía bien.

\- Oh Broly, cariño, agradezco que te preocupes por mi… pero creéme que estoy bien, bueno en parte me siento triste por perder por completo mi hermosa cola, pero me siento muy feliz de haberlo hecho por esa serpiente, no se merecía que su hermoso bigote quedara arruinado, así que quise ayudarlo, y como sabes… siempre me gusta ser generosa con los demás, ya que para eso lo hago… para ver a todos felices con lo que les puedo ofrecer de mi – dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras que Broly solo sonrió por escucharla.

\- Ya veo… me alegro por ti Rarity, eres alguien de muy buen corazón, y que siempre estará para ayudar a quien lo necesita, y en parte eso es lo que admiro de ti, eres una poni muy especial – dijo Broly con una sonrisa cálida, y haciendo que la unicornio se sonroje por los halagos de su amor secreto.

\- Oh Broly… muchas gracias, eres muy amable… - dijo Rarity con una tierna sonrisa y con un lindo sonrojo, mientras que le da un abrazo a la pierna del saiyajin, el cual se pone a su altura y le corresponde el abrazo de igual forma… tal vez para Broly Rarity solo era su amiga… pero para Rarity, Broly era muy especial para ella, tal vez al principio solo veía como un bicho raro, pero al conocerlo mejor, y más que el saiyajin era todo un caballero, valiente, amable, y siempre estaría para ayudar a quien sea que lo necesite…. Esas eran las razones de que su corazón quedara encantada por el guerrero alienígena, y aunque Broly era algo ingenuo y despistado, eso era lo que más le encantaba a ella.

…

Luego de un recorrido muy estrecho y peligroso… finalmente nuestro grupo llegó a su destino, a la salida del bosque… allí estaba, el antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas. Las chicas estaban felices de casi completar esta difícil misión, sin embargo Broly era otra cosa… con solo está a unos metros del castillo, podía sentir la presencia de Nightmare Moon en ese lugar, estaba cerca, ya casi estaba a puertas de salvar a su madre adoptiva y de posiblemente… liberar a su tía en ley… la princesa Luna.

\- Es el castillo de las dos hermanas… ya casi habremos cumplido con nuestra misión, solo nos falta poco – dijo Twilight emocionada, cosa que era compartido por el resto, pero solo exceptuando a uno.

\- No perdamos más tiempo, si Nightmare Moon se da cuenta de nuestra presencia es probable que se vuelva a escapar. ¡Así que andando! – ordenó Broly de forma seria, cosa que asombró mucho a las chicas, jamás habían visto a su amigo tan molesto, pero de seguro se debía a la humillación que le hizo pasar la yegua lunar hace ya un tiempo atrás.

Siguiendo al guerrero del planeta Vegeta… el grupo iba con rumbo al castillo en ruinas como se podía apreciar a simple vista, pero entonces llegarían al último obstáculo que tendrían en su misión.

Al parecer el castillo es rodeado por un acantilado de gran profundidad, ya que no se podía ver el fondo a simple vista. Pero eso no detendría al saiyajin legendario, pero no debía de ser precipitado, ya que sus amigas estaban con él, así que debía de ser muy paciente, pero por suerte él lo era bastante, aunque algo lo mantenía inquieto… no sabía que era, pero le decía que algo muy malo esta pronto a suceder. Lo único que no se imaginaba era que era con relación a él mismo.

Pero lo importante ahora era llegar al castillo… si bien Broly, Rainbow y Fluttershy podían cruzarlo volando… pero si bien Broly fácilmente podría ayudar al resto de sus amigas… esta vez decidió ser que ellas lo resuelvan, ya que ellas podían cuidarse por sí solas, eso cada una se lo había demostrado durante esta aventura… y como ellas tenían más confianza unas a las otras, entonces tomo la decisión de quedarse al margen solo por esta vez, además de que el tenia la seguridad de que las 6 tenían un vínculo especial… a pesar de ser tan diferentes entre sí, él creía que podían llegar a ser aun mas, más que todo Twilight, ella era la que tenía un gran potencial, y eso de demostraría en el futuro.

Al mirar mejor, Twilight vio que había un puente de cuerdas el cual estaba desamarrado, y fue allí que Rainbow Dash quiso ayudar, sin embargo justo cuando ella iba a amarrar el puente para sus amigas… algo en el ambiente cambia… cosa que es notado por el saiyajin, la presencia de Nightmare Moon estaba haciendo algo mas, otra trampa quizás.

\- **"Rainbow…"** – una voz entre la niebla la cual se puso más espesa de lo que era antes, estaba llamando a la pegaso multicolor.

\- Otra trampa… - masculló el saiyajin, mientras que las chicas se ponían cerca de él, solo por precaución.

La pegaso al poner su vista en quien la llamaba… resultaban ser unas pegasos que salieron de la nada, sus pelajes eran de color gris, sus melenas eran color azul, usaban un traje parecido al de los Wonderbolts, solo que de colores diferentes, y usaban visores de color amarillo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Rainbow extrañada, mientras que Broly puso una cara seria, algo le decía que esto era una treta.

\- **"Somos los Shadowbolts, los mejor grupo aéreo del bosque Everfree, y hemos venido por ti, Rainbow Dash. Eres la candidata perfecta para unírtenos, eres la pegaso más rápida que existe…"** – comenzó a hablar la líder de los aparentes… "Shadowbolts" los cuales querían hacer que Rainbow se dejara llevar por la tentación de unirse a su grupo, mientras que las demás chicas miran esto alarmadas, Broly solo se cruzó de brazos con una mirada seria.

\- ¡Rainbow, no los escuches… es solo una ilusión! – le advirtió Twilight, pero la pegaso multicolor no hiso caso.

\- **"además de que necesitamos una capitana, y así seriamos los mejores voladores de toda Equestria, y tu eres la indicada… eres fabulosa"** –

\- Si… -

\- **"La más ágil y rápida" –**

\- ¡Si! –

- **"Y la más valiente acróbata de todo el reino de Equestria…"** –

\- ¡SÍ, ESA SOY YO! – dijo una Rainbow muy emocionada por todos eso halagos, cosa que alarmaba mucho a sus amigas, pero Broly era el único que permanecía tranquilo.

\- **"¡Te necesitamos, Rainbow!"** – dijeron los Shadowbolts, mientras que la pegaso se puso más que emocionada.

\- Broly… por favor has algo, o sino la perderemos – le dijo Twilight al saiyajin, pero este no parecía que haría algo para ayudar a su amiga. - ¡¿Me estás escuchando, no piensas hacer nada para detenerla?! – le reprochó entre temerosa y algo molesta.

\- No te preocupes Twilight, ella no nos abandonará, te lo puedo garantizar – dijo el saiyajin de manera simple, el conocía muy bien a la pegaso multicolor, el sabia que ella tomaría la decisión correcta.

\- **"Pero debes de elegir… o son tus amigos, o somos nosotros…"** – al escuchar eso, Rainbow comenzó a dudar, si bien la oferta era muy tentadora, ¿Qué sería de sus amigas?, pero más que todo… ¿Qué sería de Broly?

Ella no lo entendía… desde que conoció al saiyajin hace un tiempo atrás, primero lo veía como un bicho raro… no parecía ser la gran cosa, pero este al demostrar sus increíbles habilidades, ella tuvo varios pensamientos: incredulidad de que una criatura como él, pudiera hacer tales cosas, envidia… en cierta parte lo llego a envidiar por ser más genial que ella, y aunque intentara superar al saiyajin en genialidad… él era completamente superior, haciendo que la rivalidad creciera, y que se juraba que algún día le haría ver lo asombrosa que era también. Pero además de eso… ella admiraba a Broly… lo admiraba no solo por ser el príncipe de Equestria, sino por cómo era él, su amabilidad, su comprensión, su fuerza, su valentía… todo eso era lo que ella le agradaba de él, pero era allí que su corazón le hacía reaccionar de otra forma, aunque intentara negarlo o simplemente ignorarlo… siempre que el saiyajin estaba cerca de ella… había algo que se activaba en ella… un ejemplo era el hecho de sonrojarse cada vez que Broly la elogiaba o decía que era increíble lo que hacía, u otra era estar a solas con él, ya que por alguna razón casi ni lo puede mirar a los ojos por la pena que le hace flaquear, y que ni siquiera puede decirle algo que no puede estar relacionado a él.

Ese sentimiento en parte le molestaba… pero en mayor parte le gustaba, le agradaba mucho la compañía del guerrero, admirar las poderosas habilidades que este poseía, y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente… ella lo consideraba el poni numero 1, sin importar que no fuera un poni realmente, el se había ganado su respeto… pero también otra cosa más.

Fue allí que Rainbow volvió a la normalidad, ella posó su vista en sus amigas, Twilight a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerla también se había vuelto su amiga, y fue allí que vio al saiyajin, el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido, ella al mirar de manera fugaz sus ojos azabache, los cuales le decían que era cosa de ella, si seguir con ellos… o cumplir lo que más ha anhelado desde que era una potrilla. Sin duda ella admiraba a su amigo alienígena, aunque no le dijera nada, él le hacía de mostrar lo especial que era. Entonces es ahí que Rainbow sonríe… y se dirige a los voladores oscuros.

\- Oigan… me gustó todo eso que dijeron de mi, y sobre la oferta, pero creo que debo rechazarla… - dijo ella finalmente, y fue allí que los pegasos desaparecieron entre la niebla, y ella se dirigió hacia sus amigas, mientras que traía el puente para amarrarlo y así pasar al castillo.

Las chicas felicitaron a Rainbow por elegir quedarse con ellas, y entonces el guerrero saiyajin se acerca para hablarle, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a la pegaso, ya que puede que Broly se molestara con ella por haber casi sido arrastrada por una trampa, pero en lugar de eso, el solo le sonreía con orgullo.

\- Siempre supe que jamás nos dejarías por nada en el mundo Rainbow… incluso por tus sueños, y eso es lo que admiro de ti. Eres una poni increíble, y leal a lo que más quieres… nunca lo olvides Rainbow – dijo el saiyajin con orgullo, haciendo que la pegaso multicolor se sonrojara.

\- O-Oye… n-no es para tanto… siempre le seré leal a mis amigos – dijo ella desviando la mirada fingiendo estar molesta, pero con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

\- Aún así… eres alguien muy especial Rainbow, y creéme que alcanzaras a cumplir tus sueños – Broly le dijo de manera cálida, mientras que acaricia su melena con su mano, haciendo que la pegaso multicolor se sonrojara aun mas, no lo diría abiertamente, pero le encantaba como Broly le acariciaba de esa forma, y así le dificultaba mas el poder mantener su facha de chica ruda.

Luego de eso… todo el grupo se adentró al antiguo castillo, en búsqueda de los valiosos elementos de la armonía, detener a la yegua lunar… y traer de regreso a la princesa Celestia, y al día nuevamente.

…

Mientras tanto… se podía ver a Spike en la biblioteca, ya habían pasado varias horas de que su casi hermana, su amigo de otro mundo y ese grupo de yeguas se fueron, por más que intentaba no pensar en ellos, al final la preocupación le ganaba.

\- Ufff… relájate Spike, estoy seguro de que ya habrán llegado a ese antiguo castillo y pudieron recuperar a la princesa Celestia y vencido a esa Nightmare Moon, después de todo… Broly iba con ellas, estoy seguro que con su poder podrá hacerle frente a esa yegua malvada. El es el príncipe de Equestria después de todo… ¿Qué podría salir mal? – se dijo a sí mismo el dragón de forma irónica, ¿Qué podría suceder estando Broly protegiendo a las chicas?

Pero justo cuando dijo eso… de repente un poderoso temblor comenzó a azotar a todo el pueblo… el movimiento sísmico tomó desprevenido al dragoncito, haciendo que cayera al suelo, mientras que los libros de la biblioteca se caían de sus lugares correspondientes.

\- ¡Santo guacamole!, ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! – exclamo alarmado el dragón, pero entonces algo capto su atención.

Con dificultad caminó hacia el piso de arriba, y salió al balcón que tenia la casa-árbol, y al mirar en la dirección donde era el bosque Everfree, gran sorpresa se llevó al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso, acaso… eso lo está haciendo Broly?! – se preguntó a si mismo completamente anonadado por lo que estaba viendo.

Lo que veía el dragón, era una destellante luz color verde a lo lejos, como si hubiera una estrella en ese lugar, mientras que los temblores en el lugar aumentaban de intensidad. Pero él no era el único que estaba viendo esto, todos los habitantes del pueblo de Ponyville también miraban esto con mucho asombro y algo de miedo… no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que esa luz verde destellaba con fuerza, los pequeños terremotos aumentaban su intensidad.

 **En ese mismo instante, en el vasto espacio, a varios años luz.**

Con los piratas espaciales, ya estaba en la galaxia 921, ahora lo que hacían era buscar un sistema solar con planetas con los recursos necesarios para así usarlo como fuente de energía.

El capitán de la nave… Turles, estaba descansando en su trono personal, cuando de repente su rastreador comenzó a timbrar, al revisarlo, se llevo la sorpresa de que había un nivel de poder al noroeste de su posición, pero lo extraño era, ¿Cómo podía rastrear tal firma de poder desde donde estaban? Sin duda era algo que debían de investigar de inmediato.

\- ¿Sucede algo, capitán Turles? – preguntó uno de sus tripulantes, y era el tipo de piel naranja y de gran musculatura del grupo.

\- Fijen la dirección de la nave al noroeste de aquí… cuadrante 2341… a 4,435 latitud norte. Mi rastreador capto algo… no se que sea, pero viene de esa dirección, diríjanse a esa posición a todo motor – dijo fríamente el saiyajin oscuro, y su lacayo asintió.

\- A la orden capitán – dijo para después retirarse a decirle a los demás tripulantes que fijaran el rumbo a las coordenadas dadas por su capitán.

Al estar solo… el guerrero de piel oscura y cabellera alborotada comenzó a meditar sobre eso que pudo captar… no podían ser Freezer o su padre, ellos nunca habían venido por este cuadrante, pero lo que le llamaba la atención, es que de donde fuera que captara ese registro… sin duda debía de ser alguien muy poderoso como para hacer que su presencia se hiciera notar a años luz de donde estaban.

\- "Algo me decía que aquí encontraría algo interesante. Jejeje, esto es perfecto, ya es hora de que pueda tener una pelea, solo espero que de quien sea esa firma sea más poderoso que Freezer, o esto se volverá muy aburrido" – pensó el capitán de los piratas espaciales con una sonrisa salvaje, sus instintos de guerrero saiyajin estaban completamente alborotadas, y debía de saciarlas con un combate, cosa que lo ponía más que entusiasmado, ya hace mucho tiempo que no estiraba sus músculos, y lo que sea que llegara a encontrar en ese lugar… seria el reto que tanto ha estado buscando.

 **Mientras tanto… en un planeta pequeño y desconocido.**

En un pequeño planeta donde había solamente una choza con forma de cúpula… con varios árboles de fruta y un auto, se podía ver a un pequeño ser de piel azul, era de baja estatura y de complexión robusta, usaba una túnica de color negro con bordados en blanco, con un símbolo extraño de forma circular en el frente de su atuendo, en sus pies usaba zapatos de color blanco, en su cabeza tenía un sombrerito en forma de copa, y de este salían un par de antenas como las de un insecto, y por ultimo usaba unas gafas de sol de aro circular que hacía que no se distinguieran sus ojos.

El regordete ser tenía una cara seria mientras miraba al cielo del lugar en cierta dirección al noroeste, y las antenas de su cabeza tenían pequeños espasmos y que apuntaban a dicho lugar.

\- Vaya… este poder que siento es increíble… es muy poderoso pero no parece ser maligno o algo por el estilo… me pregunto si… - se dijo para sí mismo el tipo de piel azul… algo le decía que muchas cosas estaban a punto de suceder.

 **Continuará.**

 **Bueno amigos… eso es todo lo que les puedo ofrecer por hoy, lamento el retraso, la verdad que me costó tener ideas para esta historia, pero prometo ponerme al día, ya que no quiero dejar rezagada a esta historia.**

 **En fin… me despido de ustedes y les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que les gusta la historia y que espero que más la apoyen ya que quiero seguirla hasta el final, y así me da más motivación para continuarla.**

 **Su amigo Carlos se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean este fanfic que para nada en el mundo lo abandonaré, tienen mi palabra de corazón. ;)**

 **Ya sin nada más que decir les digo… ¡chao chao! Y que se la pasen bien y nos veremos en otro momento.**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


End file.
